Buscando a los Originales
by fhl666
Summary: Ante el peligro que pueden suponer los Originales, nuestros protagonistas se embarcan en un viaje con muchas sorpresas y mucho más peligroso de lo que creen. Reviews por favor
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO 1**_

-Llevamos dias buscando información sobre los originales, pero no encontramos nada, esto es deprimente.-Dijo Elena con un cierto desden.

Damon levanto los ojos de uno de los libros que había encontrado.

-Callate, Elena. Ya tenemos suficiente con tus quejas por no ir a buscar a Stefan. En estos libros no encontraremos nada y no tenemos muchas opciones. Espero que Alaric haya tenido mas suerte que nosotros. Se me están terminando los trucos y todavía no sabemos nada sobre ellos. Lo único que hemos encontrado es un retrato familiar del siglo XV y ni siquiera se ve bien.

La puerta sono y a los pocos instantes, Alaric apareció en la biblioteca, estaba algo demacrado, pero era de entender. Desde que Jenna había muerto a manos de Klaus, no había sido el mismo de siempre, el alcohol y el insomnio habían hecho mella en el profesor.

-Te ofrecería un Bourbon, pero creo que ya sabes donde esta el minibar.

-Vete a la mierda, Damon. Conozco alguien que podría tener información sobre los originales, pero no estoy seguro de que nos quiera ayudar. No es alguien muy amigable.

-Despues de lo que hemos pasado, no me extrañaría. De quien se trata?

-Francis Charles Hemsworth. Ingles nacido en Paris, en 1612. Cuando era un crio, entro al servicio de un rico Lord ingles que se había mudado desde Escocia, unos años antes. Trabajo para ese hombre durante 20 años y lo único que recibió a cambio, fue que le convirtieran en vampiro hacia 1630. Ese rico Lord era Elijah. Por lo visto, se distancio un poco de Klaus, después de lo que había pasado con Katherine.

-Este Elijah, otro para la lista de corazones rotos por Katherine. ¿Cómo podemos hablar con ese tal Francis?

-Frank, le gusta que le llamen Frank. Actualmente, vive en Europa. En Barcelona, para ser mas exactos. Digamos que estamos oficialmente invitados a conocerle, si queremos.

-¿Como que oficialmente invitados?¿De que estas hablando?

-Esto me llego hoy, en cuanto salio de la impresora, he venido aquí.

Alaric le dio una hoja de papel a Damon. Mientras este observaba la hoja, Elena se había levantado y se había colocado al lado de Damon. Se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Alaric.

-Un puto correo electrónico, ese tio te ha mandado una mierda de mail y tu te lo tragas, inaudito.-dijo Damon con cara de pocos amigos.

-No solo es ese correo. Ayer tuve una video-conferencia con él. Es un vampiro, de eso estoy seguro. Me ha contado datos que solo alguien que haya vivido en esa época, puede saber. Ademas, también he estado buscando si encontraba algo sobre él y he encontrado esto.

Alaric saco algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, era una especie de papel doblado, se notaba a simple vista, que era algo bastante antiguo. El profesor de Historia se acerco a una de las mesas y desdoblo el papel. Era un dibujo de dos personas, una de ellas era Elijah, sin ninguna duda. La otra era de un joven, algo mas bajo que el Original. El dibujo estaba fechado en 1629.

-A ese tio, le vi ayer y esta exactamente igual que en el dibujo. Todos los datos que dio, son exactos y esta mañana, he recibido el mail.

-¿Cómo conseguiste contactar con él?

-¿Os acordais de Slater, el amigo de Rose? Accedi a su servidor virtual con ayuda de Jeremy y encontramos que había mantenido contactos con este tipo. Era el único que no estaba en lo Estados Unidos, por eso me llamo la atención. Primero, intentamos hacernos pasar por Slater pero el tipo ya sabia que había muerto. Despues, al revelarle quienes eramos realmente, se intereso por la Doppelganger, cuando le contamos que el ritual se había llevado a cabo y que Klaus había completado la transformación, perdió el interés y se desconecto inmediatamente. Esta mañana, estaba revisando mi correo y vi su "invitación".

-¿Creeis que es una buena idea? Ese vampiro tiene casi 400 años.-dijo Elena con tono de preocupación.

-Por supuesto que no es una buena idea. Frank es un cabron peligroso.-dijo una voz desde la otra punta de la sala.

Damon, Elena y Alaric se giraron para ver que Katherine había salido de no se sabe donde.

-¿Se puede saber de donde coño has salido y que narices haces aquí? Dijo Elena con un visible enfado.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Elena.

-Me alegraría de verte en el infierno.

-Voy a decir, que me extraña verte, aunque tengo que agradecer que me salvaras.-Interrumpio Damon.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Perdi la pista de Stefan y Klaus, hace dos noches. He vuelto para saber si vosotros habíais tenido mas suerte que yo.

Elena estaba hirviendo por dentro y no se aguanto mas al oir el nombre de Stefan, en boca de la vampiresa.

-Stefan nunca será tuyo. Pasara lo que pasara en el pasado, me da igual. Stefan te odia.

-Grave error. Ahora que Stefan, vuelve a ser ese destripador sediento de sangre, podría ser mio en cualquier momento. El único problema, es el maldito Klaus.

Ante lo que se avecinaba, Damon rápidamente separo a las dos y con ayuda de Alaric, tranquilizo los animos y empezó a trazar un plan.


	2. Chapter 2

_CAPITULO 2_

Damon se había ido un momento, Alaric se quedó en la casa, buscando más información sobre Frank, el vampiro de 400 años que fue convertido por Elijah y que les había invitado a visitarles. No pudo encontrar información relevante, pero pudo encontrar que era un vampiro muy rico y que estaba integrado en la vida social de la ciudad en la que vivía. Incluso encontró una foto del vampiro en un acto público con parte de la elite política y empresarial. Gracias a esa foto, pudo darse cuenta que el vampiro así llamado Frank, poseía un anillo parecido al que poseían los hermanos Salvatore, es decir, que podía andar bajo la luz del sol sin ningún riesgo. Era fácil saber que, si había conseguido un anillo, podría tener una bruja de su lado, por lo cual sería interesante que Bonnie les acompañara, si finalmente iban, porque Damon estaba receloso de ello. Escucho un ruido que venía de la puerta y que le hizo levantar la mirada.

-Fíjate quien está ahí. Una zorra despiadada.

-De que estas hablando, Alaric. Soy Elena.

-A mí no me engañas. Puedes parecerte a Elena, pero los tacones te traicionan, Katherine.

-Ups. Chico listo. La verdad es que odio lo mucho que nos parecemos, pero me encantan las diferencias.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Katherine?

-Nada, la verdad. Me interesaba saber cómo te iba, ya sabes. Después de todo lo que paso con Jenna, el ritual y el papel que jugué en él…

-Un día ajustaremos cuentas tu y yo. Te aseguro de que te arrepentirás por lo que hiciste.

-Eso no pasara ni en tus mejores sueños. Si fuera tú, sería un chico listo y miraría por mi propio bien. Soy más rápida y más fuerte que tú. No tienes ninguna oportunidad.

-Si estas tan segura, ¿Por qué no me atacas y lo comprobamos?

-No me tientes, Alaric. Te puedes llevar un susto… de muer...

Katherine sintió algo puntiagudo y afilado que se apoyaba en su espalda. Giro la cabeza y vio a Damon, que la había sorprendido por la espalda, por estar distraída con Alaric.

-Un susto se lo puede llevar cualquiera.-dijo Damon con una mueca socarrona en la cara.-Sorpresas te da la vida y en nuestro caso, también en la muerte.

Damon aparto la estaca de la espalda de Katherine y les hizo una señal para que le acompañaran a la biblioteca, donde Elena seguía leyendo libros, intentando encontrar algo de luz en el tema de los Originales. Al llegar ellos, Elena dejo lo que tenía entre manos y les prestó atención.  
>Katherine se sentó al otro lado del sofá que ocupaba Elena, lo que provoco que esta bufara y se removiera en su asiento. A los ojos de Damon, eran como dos gotas de agua, que solo se diferenciaban en el peinado y en la forma de vestir. Eran su pasado y su presente, habría matado a cualquiera por ellas, antes y ahora. Su amor por las dos, había convertido su corazón, en un agujero negro. Tan iguales y tan distintas. Esa había sido la razón para enamorarse de las novias de su hermano. Porque siempre era el segundón, porque siempre era Stefan. El mismo Stefan, que por salvarle, se sacrifico ante Klaus y el poder que la sangre tenía sobre él. Por cosas como esas, no podía ser egoísta con Elena. Tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa y ahora mismo, no tenía otra cosa que aquel vampiro que vivía a la orilla del Mediterráneo y que supuestamente podría ofrecerles ayuda.<p>

-¿Sabemos algo más del vampiro misterioso?

-He encontrado poco, pero hay algunas cosas interesantes.-respondió Alaric con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

-Venga, desembucha. Cuenta lo que tienes.

-En Barcelona, es un personaje público. Participa en la vida social de la ciudad y tiene lazos con la política y los negocios. Está podrido de millones, seguramente conseguidos a base de obligar a la gente. Lo más importante que he encontrado, es que puede caminar bajo el sol porque tiene un anillo como los vuestros. Eso me lleva a pensar que tiene algún hechicero o bruja de su lado.

Katherine no pudo resistir el dibujar una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. El profesor de instituto se había acercado, pero solo había arañado la superficie. La sonrisa había atraído la atención de Elena, que no estaba precisamente contenta.

-Me parece increíble que te rías, esto es algo serio y tú lo deberías saber más que nadie. Si sabes algo, dilo. Si no, lárgate, porque nadie te quiere aquí.-dijo Elena levantando la voz.

-Si vais a empezar de nuevo con la pelea, el que se va a cabrear soy yo. Ambas sabéis que no soy muy bueno cuando me cabreo.  
>Katherine, cuando apareciste, dijiste que el tal Frank era un cabrón y que no debíamos fiarnos de él. ¿Me explicas a que vino eso? Porque tienes información y de eso estoy seguro.- dijo Damon acariciando la punta de la estaca que había colocado en la espalda de Katherine, un rato antes.<p>

-Esta bien, pero lo hago por ti, Damon. No por esta niñata listilla. Conocí a Frank en 1640 a unos kilómetros de Paris. Se hacía pasar por un aristócrata francés de la época, contaba con bastantes propiedades, entre las cuales se encontraba un palacete en Versalles, donde vivía.

Nunca confié en él, tuvimos contacto durante un año, hasta que descubrí a través de uno de sus criados, que trabajaba para Elijah. Conseguí escapar por los pelos. Siempre sigue el mismo patrón al llegar a un sitio nuevo, con la compulsión y algunas muertes repentinas, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero, consigue hacer una fortuna. Es muy amigo de integrarse en la vida pública de los sitios en donde vive. Le resulta gracioso que todos le vean. Después de la primera vez que nos encontramos, he coincidido con él esporádicamente, con un siglo o siglo y medio, entre cada vez.

Es extremadamente fuerte, incluso más fuerte que yo, aunque sea 130 años más vieja que él. Lo atribuyo a que fue convertido directamente por un Original. Al contrario que los Originales, sus debilidades son las mismas de cualquier vampiro. Fuego, estacas y verbena le afectan de la misma forma que al resto. Desde 1826, comparte sus días con una pareja, Ariadna Dellacqua. Se enamoraron en Venecia y termino convirtiéndola, desde entonces no se han separado ni un solo día.

En cuanto a la bruja que ha comentado Alaric, si nada ha cambiado desde 1991, que es la última vez que le vi, la bruja se llama Alexia y tendrá poco más de 30 años. Lo único que conozco de ella es que cuando era una cría, ya tenía poderes suficientes para dejar a vuestra amiga Bonnie, a la altura del betún. Claro está, antes de absorber el poder de 100 brujas muertas. Ahora, no sé cómo acabaría una lucha entre ellas.

Frank es un tipo peligroso, pero también ha sido un estudioso y no estaría exagerando si le llamase el mayor historiador vampírico de la historia. Hace 300 años más o menos, hizo un pacto con Elijah, para no revelar nada sobre su familia, bajo riesgo de pena de muerte. A cambio, Frank era intocable por cualquier miembro de la Familia Original. Ahora eso, ya no es un problema. Frank no es una persona que vaya tendiendo manos para ayudar, pero es tan honorable o incluso más, que un Original. Si hacéis las cosas bien, puede ser de gran utilidad.

-OK. Me encanta cuando te comportas, Katherine.-dijo Damon burlonamente. Hace un momento he hablado con Bonnie y ella se viene. Alaric?

-Yo también voy.-añadió Alaric.

-Perfecto. La cuestión es lo que voy a hacer con vosotras dos.

-Yo quiero ir, Damon. Quiero hacer todo lo que este en mi mano, si eso puede ayudar a Stefan.- dijo Elena desesperada

-¿Y tú, Kath?

-Por mí, bien. Conozco a Frank y Ariadna. Os puedo presentar.

Elena estaba enojada y Kath se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esto. Como siempre, tenía sus planes y estos pasaban por arrancar a Stefan de las manos de Klaus, para quedarse con él.

Damon no estaba seguro de que fuera la mejor idea, llevarse a las dos. Pero sabía que no podía dejar a Elena sola con la única defensa de la Barbie vampiro y su medio novio, el hombre-lobo.

-Os voy a dejar algo claro a las dos, si seguís con esta pelea de gatas entre vosotras, va a pasar lo siguiente, una se va a llevar una estaca en el pecho y a la otra la monto en un avión de vuelta a casa. ¿Os ha quedado suficientemente claro?

Ambas afirmaron con la cabeza y se miraron entre ellas con cara de asco y rechazo mutuo.

-Muy bien, en 6 horas sale un vuelo desde Richmond hasta Madrid y desde allí, iremos a Barcelona. Marcharos a hacer la maleta y nos vemos aquí en 3 horas. No lleguéis tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Damon estaba terminando de preparar su maleta, tampoco necesitaba pensar mucho. Tres camisas negras, tres vaqueros, tres mudas, dos camisetas y dos pares de zapatos. Pensó en cogerse una de sus chaquetas de cuero pero recordó que era verano y que a orillas del mediterráneo haría bastante calor. No la necesitaba.

Elena se había trasladado a la mansión Salvatore casi a tiempo completo, había pensado en ocupar la habitación de Stefan, pero después de la primera noche que paso allí sola, le parecía que la habitación se le caía encima, los recuerdos todavía estaban frescos y aunque había pasado un mes, la falta de noticias de Stefan era una carga demasiado pesada para ella. Al final se decidió a coger la habitación que estaba entre la de los dos hermanos. Allí tenía casi toda su ropa y solo había tardado media hora en volver a la mansión desde su casa, en la que había cogido una de sus maletas. Sabía que no se iban a quedar mucho tiempo en Barcelona y metió en la maleta lo imprescindible. Se suponía se tenían que pasar desapercibidos y así se lo dijo a Bonnie por teléfono. Ropa cómoda, fresca y sin complicaciones. Pantalones cortos, algún vaquero, varias camisetas y ropa interior, nada más.

Katherine acababa de llegar a su habitación del pequeño hotel que había ocupado desde que estaba en Mistyc Falls, había hecho sus compras a base de compulsión en varias de las tiendas de la ciudad. Lo que más ilusión la hizo, si había algo que le hiciera ilusión a una vampiresa con más de 500 años, fueron dos pares de "Louboutins" que encontró en una de las tiendas más caras de la ciudad. El resto de la compra, tampoco tenía nada de especial en comparación con su manera habitual de vestir. Aunque no estaba segura, metió unas pocas prendas más, de las que eran más habituales en la sosa de su doble, por si acaso. No se fiaba de Frank, pero tenía ganas de ver a Ariadna después de tanto tiempo.

Bonnie hizo la maleta, tal como Elena la había dicho, iban a parecer dos típicas turistas. Como estaba en casa cuando Damon la llamo, le sobraba todavía mucho tiempo y se decidió a visitar a Jeremy antes de marcharse. La situación estaba un poco descontrolada por la aparición de Anna y Vicky Donovan, pero aunque a duras penas, Jeremy lo estaba manejando lo mejor que podía. Las brujas les habían puesto una china en el zapato, pero ellos lo estaban llevando lo mejor posible. Al menos, habían aceptado dejarles solos en algunos momentos que se podrían considerar… íntimos. Bonnie llamo a la puerta y espero durante unos segundos. La puerta se abrió, pero no vio a la persona que se esperaba.

-Alaric, vaya sorpresa. No te esperaba aquí.

-Tenía algo de ropa en la habitación de… (Cabizbajo y con una mueca triste) Jenna. He aprovechado y me pase por aquí para buscarla. Ya de paso, echaba un vistazo al trio fantasma.

-Oye, que solo son dos.-dijo Bonnie dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Alaric sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Bonnie dejo su maleta en la puerta y subió rápidamente las escaleras de la casa, para llegar arriba y oír a Jeremy hablando con alguien en su habitación. Se preguntaba si sería Anna, Vicky o las dos.

-Os digo que me dejéis un poco tranquilo, maldita sea.-dijo Jeremy molesto.

-Que quieres que te diga, a mí me encanta.-respondió Vicky con sorna.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? Poco más y se os puede escuchar desde abajo.

-Aquí mis ex, que me han dado un susto de muerte. Estaba saliendo de la ducha y se han aparecido de repente.-dijo Jeremy todavía molesto.

-Tranquilo, chico.- dijo Anna con una sonrisa.-No es algo que no hayamos visto ya.

Vicky y Anna se rieron juntas mientras Jer se desesperaba y Bonnie se empezaba a cabrear.

-Me estoy cabreando con vosotras y me importa una mierda la razón que tuvieran las brujas para enviaros, o empezáis a parar con estos jueguecitos o me ocupo de vosotras. Por las buenas o por las malas, vosotras decidís. Ahora, largaros.

Anna y Vicky desaparecieron inmediatamente, dejando a la pareja sola por un momento.

-Siento no poder ir con vosotros. Elena me lo puso claro desde el principio y Damon no ha ayudado precisamente.

-Esta vez es mejor que no vengas, vamos a tratar con vampiros bastante más fuertes de lo habitual, exceptuando los Originales. Además, ya me han dicho que tienen una bruja bastante fuerte.

-¿Estarás bien? No me gusta mucho toda esta idea.

-Tranquilo, inicialmente vamos de "visita", espero que no tengamos problemas.

-Cuídate, vale.

Bonnie y Jeremy se dieron un beso de despedida, se quedaron abrazados unos segundos y se dijeron adiós. Bonnie bajo las escaleras, Alaric esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Dónde está mi maleta?

-Ya la metí en mi coche. Usted primero, señorita.-dijo Alaric con una sonrisa.

Ambos montaron en el coche de Alaric y se dirigieron a la mansión de los Salvatore. Fueron hablando durante el breve trayecto. Por lo que se ve, con la distracción en casa de los Gilbert, habían terminado siendo los últimos en llegar.

-Ya era hora, vamos con el tiempo justo. Elena, vete con Alaric y Bonnie. Kath, te vienes conmigo.-dijo Damon en plan severo.

-Por mí, encantada.-dijo Katherine con su habitual chulería mientras salía.

-Espera un momento, Katherine. Coge esta bolsa.-dijo Damon entregando una pequeña mochila de cuero a la vampiresa.

-¿Por qué me das esto? Dijo Katherine contrariada.

Damon ofreció la callada por respuesta y dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras llevaba su pequeño trolley al maletero de su coche. Alaric, Bonnie y Elena, hicieron lo mismo y se marcharon al 4x4 del profesor. Katherine se había quedado intrigada y abrió la bolsa de cuero, para descubrir 4 bolsas de sangre, 2 con tipo AB y otras 2 con B+, eran los grupos sanguíneos preferidos de Damon y Kath. También encontró una petaca algo grande y por el olor que desprendía, estaba llena de Bourbon. Katherine cerró la bolsa y se dirigió al coche. Cuando llego a la puerta del acompañante, dibujo una sonrisa en dirección a Damon, el cual se la devolvió.

-Aunque vayamos en primera clase, no creo que este bien que una azafata aparezca muerta.


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAPITULO 4_**

Enseguida salieron del pueblo, el Camaro del 67 iba primero con Damon y Katherine en su interior, seguidos por el Chevrolet Tahoe con Alaric, Bonnie y Elena. Al darse cuenta de que iban justos de hora, Damon llamo al Aeropuerto de Richmond para informarse, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su vuelo tenía algo de retraso. Confirmó los billetes de primera clase que había reservado dando nombre a cada uno de ellos.

-Sí, son hermanas. Elena y Katherine Gilbert.

Katherine se mosqueo al oír eso, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al comprender lo que estaba haciendo Damon. Era imposible que pasaran por otra cosa que no fuera hermanas y gemelas para más inri. Aunque el problema de pasaportes, era algo que podían solucionar con algo de compulsión, no era bueno llamar la atención más de lo debido. No sabían quién podía estar mirando.

-Vale, gracias. Estaremos allí en una hora.-dijo Damon colgando el teléfono.

-Me encanta cuando piensas en todo.-soltó Katherine con gesto de flirteo.

-Sí, claro. Como en 1864, verdad Kath? Como era aquello…ah, sí. Era algo de tu y yo para siempre, sin ese hermano que ahora mismito esta suelto por ahí, matando gente y no se sabe que más.

-¿No me lo perdonaras nunca? Incluso después de haberte salvado la vida, sigues con el mismo tema. No vivas en el pasado.

-Entiendo que jugaras con los dos, pero nunca llegue a comprender que ocurrió para que todo pasara como paso.

-¿Cómo decirlo rápido? – se preguntó Katherine mientras pensaba. –En tres palabras, lo resumiría en amor, miedo y avaricia.

-¿Amor, miedo y avaricia? ¿Me lo explicas? Estoy un poco espeso.-dijo Damon visiblemente descolocado.

-Ay, mi Damon. No es tan difícil, veamos. El amor, nos queríamos entre los tres. Vosotros desde vuestro vínculo como hermanos, erais los perfectos amigos y compañeros. Yo amaba a Stefan, pero tengo que admitir que también te amaba a ti, aunque de una forma totalmente diferente de tu hermano.

-Increíble, Kath. Me vas a hacer llorar. ¿Dónde quedo aquello de "Siempre fue Stefan"? –dijo Damon con su habitual guasa.

-Te dije eso porque en ese momento me estabas pidiendo una cosa que no te podía dar, aunque ahora…-dijo Katherine pasando suavemente uno de sus dedos por el rostro de Damon

Damon aparto inmediatamente la mano de Kath, de mala manera y le lanzo una mirada de las suyas, con el rostro pétreo y directamente hacia sus ojos.

-Ya veo que por ahí, no hare ningún progreso.

-¿Por qué no sigues explicando? Todavía quedan el miedo y la avaricia.

-Como quieras. La avaricia fue mi problema, os quería a los dos conmigo. Aunque sabía que a la larga no funcionaria, por lo diferentes que sois. No era capaz de deshacerme de ninguno de los dos. Por decirlo de alguna manera, fue mi tumba, aunque suene mal. Si no hubiera tenido la piedra lunar para hacer aquel trato con George Lockwood, me habría quedado en la iglesia y me habrían encerrado con los demás.

-¿Y el miedo? ¿Que tuvo que ver el miedo con todo aquello?

-El miedo lo encarno Stefan, si él no hubiera ido a vuestro padre y no hubiera bebido verbena, jamás me habrían cogido y tal vez, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Ya nadie sabrá lo que podía haber pasado. De todas formas, el miedo también hizo que Stefan te incitara a convertirte. No quería que te mataras y quedarse solo para siempre, se habría vuelto loco.

-La verdad es que fue así. Stefan quería que todo fuera más fácil y por muchas veces que se lo decía, él no lo comprendía. Razonar con nuestro padre era una batalla perdida de antemano. Hace unos meses, se disculpó conmigo por haberme obligado a convertirme, me dijo que no quería estar solo. Aunque la verdad es, que en estos 150 años no hemos estado juntos casi nunca. Al principio, estuvimos muy separados, Stefan se dedicaba a matar por ahí sin ningún control y yo era el tranquilo. Gracias a Dios que apareció Lexi y yo me largue sin mirar atrás.

Pero, volviendo al tema y dejando el pasado de lado. ¿Cómo sabes tanto de Frank, el tipo que vamos a visitar?

-Ya te lo dije, trabajaba para Elijah, estuvo a punto de cazarme un par de veces, con los años dejo de intentar matarme y cuando dejo a Elijah, digamos que hicimos algunos tratos juntos.

Damon conocía bastante bien a Katherine, sabía que la vampiresa le estaba ocultando algo pero no acertaba a saber el que. Con Kath, la información fluía con cuentagotas.

-Venga Katherine. Se supone que estas aquí como amiga, porque no me dices lo que quiero oír. No es tan difícil.-dijo Damon con cara de niño bueno.

-No juegues a algo en lo que no puedas ganar. No me vas a sacar algo que no te quiera decir. Así fue en 1864 y así será ahora. La conversación me ha dado un poco de hambre.

-Las bolsas de sangre son para el vuelo, pero puedes darte un lingotazo de Bourbon. Si lo haces, ya que estas me pasas la petaca.

Katherine alargo la mano para coger la pequeña mochila de cuero, se fijó en que debía ser bastante vieja, por los grabados que había en ella. Quito el cierre, aparto con cuidado las bolsas de sangre, que todavía estaban frías y fue a coger la petaca cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo más en aquella bolsa. Había 4 viales de un líquido transparente que Katherine no tardo en identificar como verbena. Saco la petaca, también bastante vieja, saco el tapón y dio un sorbo de Bourbon. Un segundo después, Katherine carraspeo y tosió un par de veces.

-Maldita sea, Damon. El bourbon lleva verbena.

-Lleva muy poca cantidad, yo la tomo desde hace tiempo, en pequeñas dosis. Además, pensé que mi compañero de bebida, seria Alaric y no tú, se me olvido decírtelo. Hay otra petaca en la guantera.

Damon se encogió de hombros y Katherine le miro con cara de pocos amigos. La vampiresa le tenía que dar un punto a su favor, con el Jack Daniels no se notaba el olor de la verbena.

-Solo te he escondido una cosa y porque es muy personal. Como de todas maneras te enteraras, te lo contare.-dijo Kath carraspeando todavía un poco.

-Soy todo oído.

-¿Te acuerdas de Ariadna, la pareja de Frank?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Me instale al sur de la toscana en el invierno de 1802, aquello era un paraíso oculto entre montañas y viñedos, lo suficientemente apartado del ruido de las ciudades, pero a la vez cerca de ellas, con Milán al norte y Venecia al sur. Disfrute como nunca en todos mis años, no me escondía y era feliz. Tenía varios sirvientes que conocían de mi naturaleza y que eran totalmente fieles. Sabían que no tenían que temer nada de mí, porque cuando necesitaba sangre, me iba a las ciudades y no hacía daño a nadie. Dos de mis sirvientes, eran el matrimonio Dellacqua. Ella, Marcella, era mi ama de llaves y mi mano derecha. Él, Marco, era el que ocupaba de los arreglos del lugar donde vivía y a veces se ocupaba del trabajo sucio.

-Querrás decir enterrar cuerpos sin una gota de sangre.-interrumpió Damon con guasa.

-Ah, cállate. Marcella se quedó embarazada al principio del verano de 1803 y pensaron en marcharse, pero les asegure que no les pasaría nada malo e incluso puse medios para que se construyeran una casa al lado. A los tres meses ocurrió una tragedia, una de las vigas de madera de la nueva casa le cayó a Marco por accidente y murió sin que pudiera hacer nada porque en ese momento me encontraba en Milán. Marcella estaba muy apenada y casi enfermo por aquello, lo único que la saco de aquel estado, fue su embarazo y los recuerdos de su marido. El embarazo siguió su curso y aunque puede parecer broma, el martes 14 de febrero de 1804, vino al mundo Ariadna Dellacqua. Marcella creyó que aquella fecha era una señal que su marido la enviaba.

-Esta historia parece la niña que nació sirvienta para terminar siendo princesa, un cuento de hadas mezclado con espaguetis a la boloñesa. Joder, me ha salido hasta un pareado.-dijo Damon intentando no reírse.

-Eres un cabron, quieres que te cuente las cosas para luego reírte. Esto es algo personal, estúpido.- dijo Kath cruzándose de brazos y mirando al paisaje.  
>Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Katherine bebió de la petaca que no tenía verbena y Damon pudo ver que por alguna razón, estaba verdaderamente molesta, cosa no muy habitual en la vampiresa.<p>

Kath en esos momentos estaba rememorando lo que había pasado muchos años atrás.

_Katherine: Marcella, sabes que puedo curarte con mi sangre. Por favor, déjame hacerlo._

_Marcella: No, señorita Katerina. Todos tenemos un momento en el que Dios quiere que nuestra vida se acabe. A mi marido le llegó la hora, debajo de aquella viga y a mí me ha llegado ahora. No tengo miedo de morir, solo tengo miedo por lo que la vida deparara a mi hija. Necesito que este segura y no hay nadie en el mundo, con la que pueda estar más segura, que con Usted. Necesito que me prometa que cuidara de ella._

_Katherine: Te lo prometo, Marcella. Crecerá feliz y siempre estará segura. Nunca le faltara de nada._

_Marcella: Gracias, mi señora. Aunque haya estado poco tiempo con usted, ha sido un honor servirla._

_Marcella dijo aquello con sus últimas fuerzas, cerró sus ojos y segundos después dejo de respirar. Katherine cubrió su cabeza con las sabanas y dio órdenes a otros sirvientes sobre lo que tenían que hacer. La gripe en aquel invierno estaba siendo criminal, ya se había llevado a 3 de sus sirvientes y era difícil encontrar personas tan leales y trabajadoras. Los cuerpos se tenían que quemar por precaución. Katherine se dirigió a la cuna donde un bebe que no llegaba al año, dormía pacíficamente._

_Katherine: Tranquila, Ariadna. Nunca te faltara nada y cuando hago una promesa, es de por vida, sin importar los años que signifique eso._

_El bebe se despertó y empezó a llorar, Katherine también soltó una lagrima, la primera desde hace casi 300 años._

Una lagrima asomo por el rostro de Katherine, pero la vampiresa fue rápida para limpiársela sin que Damon se diera cuenta. Dejo de mirar el paisaje y pego un buen trago a la petaca, casi hasta terminarla.

-Oye, perdóname. No sabía que esto fuera tan importante, nunca te había visto así, Katherine. Termina la historia, estaré callado.- dijo Damon con sentimiento de culpa.

Katherine miro a Damon y se acordó del hombre que había conocido en 1864 y que estaba loco por ella. Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y se dispuso a continuar con la historia.

-Marcella enfermo con una fuerte gripe al invierno siguiente, quise darle mi sangre para curarla, pero no acepto y murió. Desde entonces, cuide de Ariadna como si fuese mi propia hija y eso ha sido lo más cerca que estaré nunca de ser madre.

-Oh vaya. No me esperaba eso de tu parte.

-Ya te he dicho que en esa época, era muy diferente, era feliz. Nadie me podía encontrar en aquel lugar y me dedique a otras cosas, que no fueran esconderme y huir de Elijah y Klaus.

Ariadna creció feliz y sana, aprendiendo todo lo que yo podía enseñarle y a partir de sus 16 años empezó a acompañarme a algunas de las fiestas que por esas épocas se celebraban en Venecia. Hasta que llego el carnaval de Venecia de 1826, Ariadna tenía 22 años recién cumplidos y estaba esplendida cuando llegaron las invitaciones para uno de los mayores bailes de máscaras, que se celebraban en la ciudad. La sorpresa fue cuando nos encontramos allí con Frank, el cual parecía con intenciones pacíficas como en la última vez que nos habíamos encontrado, hacía mucho que había dejado de estar al servicio de la Familia. Ariadna se enamoró locamente de él y casualidades de la vida, a Frank le paso lo mismo. Rápidamente se casaron y Ariadna acepto que Frank la convirtiera para que "el para siempre" se cumpliera de verdad.

Eso es un amor verdadero y no lo de esa niñata del coche de atrás.

-¿Y eso, a que viene?

-Viene a que me jode especialmente que diga que ama a Stefan y todas esas chorradas, cuando no estaría dispuesta a convertirse por él. No hay cosa que sea más definitiva en el amor, que el sacrificio. Tú y tu hermano sois pruebas vivientes de eso. Sacrificasteis todo lo que teníais porque me amabais. Ariadna se sacrificó por Frank. Elena nunca se sacrificara por Stefan…o por ti.

Damon hizo una mueca que mezclaba una sonrisa y el desagrado por lo que había dicho la vampiresa. Dirigió su mirada a la carretera y pronto diviso la silueta del Aeropuerto Internacional de Richmond. No tardaron mucho en llegar y encontrar aparcamiento. Se dirigieron a la terminal, recogieron sus billetes de primera y se acercaron a los controles.

No hubo problema gracias a las particulares habilidades de Damon y Katherine. La llamada para embarcar llego más pronto de lo que se esperaban y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, estaban cómodamente instalado en primera clase y el avión se encaminaba hacia la pista.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

En cuanto se apagaron las luces, Damon se levantó de su asiento, al lado de Alaric. Se acercó a uno de las amables azafatas que les atendían, en primera clase solo iban ellos y eso facilitaba las cosas. La azafata era rubia con los ojos verdes, realmente guapa. Damon llevaba su bolsa de cuero. Katherine le vio avanzar por el pasillo con ella y no evito una sonrisa que tuvo que borrar cuando se dio cuenta que Elena, que estaba sentada a su lado, la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tranquila, Elena. Nos vamos de vacaciones. No tienes nada que temer de mí y por si lo piensas, no tengo la más mínima gana de jugar con Damon. Nos estamos portando bien el uno con el otro.

-Porque será que no te creo.-dijo Elena evitando los ojos de Kath.

-Pues deberías. Para mi este es un viaje de placer, voy a reunirme con mi familia.

-Tú no conoces el significado de esa palabra, no intentes mentirme. Eres la persona más solitaria que he conocido, para ti es todo tu, tu misma y por si había alguna duda, tú.

-Vale, Elena. Si quieres pensar eso, estas en todo tu derecho, pero recuerda que llevo 500 años en este mundo.-dijo Kath tranquilamente mientras ojeaba una revista.

Elena se quedó descolocada ante la tranquilidad de su doble. No podía creer que Katherine tuviera algo que se acercara lo mas mínimamente al concepto de familia.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Realmente tienes una familia? Quiero decir…cualquier miembro de tu familia de 1490 fue asesinado. Tu misma me lo dijiste en la tumba.

-Te olvidas de que tú estás viva y técnicamente eres mi familia. La sangre Petrova fluye por tu interior, aunque te llames Gilbert. Desde 1490, aproximadamente cada 25 años ha nacido una nueva generación, se llamase como se llamase. De todas formas, no estoy hablando de ese tipo de familia, una de las personas a las que vamos a visitar es lo más cercano que he tenido a una hija jamás. Crie a Ariadna, como si fuera mi propia hija y estaba conmigo cuando conoció a Frank.

Llego una azafata y saco a Katherine de sus pensamientos.

-Hola, soy Laura, seré su auxiliar de vuelo en este viaje, aquí tienen el menú y la carta de bebidas. Si necesitan algo estaré a su disposición durante el vuelo. Para usted (dirigiéndose a Katherine) su amigo ya me ha dicho que lleva una dieta especial y dentro de poco estará todo listo.

-Gracias, en un momento le pediremos algo.-dijo Katherine.

La azafata se marchó y Katherine se giró, para ver a Damon sentado junto a Alaric, dando buena cuenta de una de las petacas que había traído el vampiro. Sonrió y guiño un ojo a Damon, que le correspondió levantando la petaca.

A Elena le pudo la curiosidad, por lo que había dicho la vampiresa y no pudo evitar el preguntar sobre Ariadna. Katherine le contó la historia que había contado a Damon mientras venían en el coche. Tras terminar, Elena sintió una cercanía que no había sentido nunca por Katherine. Eso la llevo a preguntarla como había sido su vida. Katherine también sintió que nunca había estado tan cerca de Elena antes y acepto contárselo. Habían estado luchando entre ellas por el amor de Stefan y tal vez ahora con Stefan fuera de la pintura, tal vez se podrían llevar mejor, aunque sabía que iba a ser difícil por todo el daño que la había hecho en el pasado reciente.

Estuvieron mucho rato hablando y eso a Damon no se le paso, continuamente miraba en dirección a Elena y Katherine. Alaric, que estaba sentado a su lado también se había dado cuenta y no dudo en comentárselo a su compañero de viaje.

-Qué extraño me parece. Esas dos hablando civilizadamente sin una tirándose a la garganta de la otra. ¿Qué te parece a ti, Damon?

-No lo sé, Alaric. Puede ser muy bueno o muy malo. Ya veremos lo que sale.

Ellos no eran los únicos que se habían dado cuenta, Bonnie se había dado cuenta también y se acercó a ellos. La bruja estaba detrás de ellas y casi se estaba enterando de la conversación.

-¿De que van esas dos, Bonnie?

-Katherine le está contando batallitas y Elena le va preguntando cosas. Me parece increíble que las dos estén congeniando.

-La curiosidad de Elena. Nunca se puede callar, siempre tiene que estar preguntando algo.-dijo Damon mientras bebía de la petaca.

-Si fuera así en clase, siempre sacaría buenas notas, lo cual no siempre es el caso.

Damon y Bonnie miraron al profesor, se miraron entre ellos y se rieron sin ningún control. Alaric les miro y no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa por la tontería que acababa de decir.

-Ayy, que bueno ha sido, Alaric. Me ha entrado hasta hambre…

Alaric y Bonnie miraron a Damon y dejaron de reírse. Damon no entendía la razón de sus miradas hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Tranquilos, por favor. No voy a matar a ninguna azafata. He traído bolsas de sangre para mí y Katherine. Además, tengo a esa rubia bajo mi hechizo para guardarme las bolsas. Todo está bajo control.

-Me alegro que con el tiempo, hayas cambiado tus hábitos, Damon.-dijo Bonnie con gesto de aprobación.

-Ya que estamos, no hablemos de mí, sino de ti. ¿Has traído el grimorio?

-Estaba leyéndolo hace un rato, hasta que llego a mis oídos la conversación de esas dos.

-No os preocupéis, esas dos se parecen más de lo que todo el mundo cree. Aman al mismo hombre y si olvidásemos las putadas entre ellas, podrían ser hasta amigas. Dejarlas un rato en paz. Va a ser un vuelo muy largo, descansemos.

Bonnie volvió a su asiento y se concentró otra vez en el grimorio de Emily Bennett, cayendo dormida al poco rato. Alaric reclino su asiento lo máximo posible y se durmió en un momento. Mientras, Damon llamo a la azafata que tenía bajo el control de la compulsión y le ordeno que le trajera una copa con sangre para él y otra para Katherine. A los pocos minutos, cuando les dieron sus copas, Katherine se giró y saludo con la copa, tal como lo había hecho Damon la primera vez.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CAPITULO 6_**

Llego la hora de pedir la cena, Elena pidió algo de lo que había en el menú, Katherine solo se pidió otro vaso de sangre. Elena siempre se había preguntado como seria llevar la dieta que los vampiros llevaban, únicamente con sangre.

-La sangre es sangre, Elena. Tú te comes un filete, yo bebo sangre. Podría comerme ese filete, pero personalmente no lo haría.

-Te has metido en mi mente.-dijo Elena con gesto disgustado.

-Es la primera vez que lo hago en todo el viaje, por si te sirve de algo.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Ok, tranquila. Me está gustando nuestra conversación, hace unos pocos días no habrías aguantado ni 10 minutos a mi lado.

-Isobel, mi madre, convertida a vampira después, me dijo que tú la encontraste. ¿Qué ocurrió para que os conocierais?

-Isobel era buena investigadora, no le costó mucho seguir mi pista. Lo que ella no sabía, es que yo la había estado siguiendo antes. Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería mi doble y durante estos siglos, vigilaba de vez en cuando si alguna descendiente de mi sangre, tenía una hija. Cuando pasaron los años y vi que efectivamente, tú eras mi doble, me interese por Isobel. Dio la casualidad que ella me estaba buscando por su investigación y me resulto fácil conocerla. Me pidió…

Katherine freno en seco y cogió un bloc de notas del asiento de delante. Miro a Elena y escribió algo rápido en el papel. La nota decía "Igual que Amy hizo conmigo, yo lo hice con Damon".

Elena no comprendía a lo que Kath se refería y lo puso claro con un gesto. Se encontraba descolocada por el secretismo que mantenía la vampiresa. Katherine se desespero ante la ingenuidad de su doble y volvió a escribir en el papel. "Tu madre quería que la convirtiese, pero no me pareció buena idea. La puse en el camino para encontrar a Damon."

Elena se sintió indignada en ese momento y estuvo a punto de soltar una lágrima que rápidamente atrapo entre sus dedos. Recogió el boli que estaba sobre el bloc de notas para escribir "¿Cómo puedes hablar de familia cuando le hiciste eso?"

-Ella quería, Elena. Yo no podía hacer nada más, si no hubiera sido por mí, habría encontrado a alguien que la hubiese chupado hasta la última gota de sangre. Hice lo que me pareció correcto.

Katherine se encogió de hombros y miro hacia la revista que seguía en su regazo. En ese momento trajeron a Elena, su cena y a Katherine su vaso de sangre. Elena seguía con su mirada clavada en su doble y giro su cabeza para caer en el detalle de la conversación a través del papel. La humana cogió el bloc y lo sujeto para no introducirlo en la bandeja de su cena. Escribía nerviosa y sin mucho cuidado. "¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación a través del papel? ¿Y quién es esa Amy a la que te has referido?"

La respuesta no se hizo esperar por parte de Kath. "Hay muchos oídos escuchando y Damon no sabe esto. Además, no me interesa que lo sepa, se pondría insoportable. Esta noche, mientras todos duerman, te explicare muchos secretos que ni siquiera Damon conoce, pero tendrá que ser por este sistema. No quiero que Damon lo sepa y encima, tu amiga bruja, no se está perdiendo una palabra de nuestra conversación".

Elena afirmo con la cabeza y echo un vistazo a Bonnie a través de la separación de los asientos, giro su cuerpo y se centro en su cena, porque con todo el lio, no había metido nada al estomago desde el desayuno. Termino rápido, la comida de primera clase no tenía nada que ver con las bandejas que dan habitualmente en turista, se sentía llena y pensó que mientras todos se dormían, ella también podría dar una pequeña cabezada.

Unos momentos después, soñó con la tumba bajo la vieja iglesia, estaba allí con Katherine, pero Katherine nunca habría vuelto a la tumba, no por propia voluntad. Algo fallaba en ese sueño y Elena lo estaba notando.

-Esto no es un sueño, Elena. Es una ilusión que he creado dentro de tu cerebro, mientras duermes, la he creado aquí en la tumba para crear una protección y que Damon no pueda inmiscuirse.- dijo Katherine con gesto sereno y una ligera sonrisa.

-¿No podía ser en otro sitio? Esto nunca me gusto.

-Bien que bajaste aquí cuando te intereso, eh.

-Déjalo estar, Katherine.

-Como quieras, abre los ojos y los oídos porque vas a viajar un poquito. Lo que vas a ver, solo lo saben unas pocas personas y ninguna de ellas va con nosotras en el avión. Mostrándote esto, estoy teniendo más confianza contigo que con el 99% de las personas o vampiros que han pasado por mi vida. ¿Estas lista?

Elena respiro lentamente e hizo una mueca pensando que ni siquiera esa respiración era algo real. Divertido pero un poco tétrico, muy del estilo de Katherine. Hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza, sin saber lo que se iba encontrar.

Inmediatamente, su cuerpo se traslado a otro sitio. Miro a su alrededor y vio una mansión con unos establos cercanos. Por detrás de las caballerizas, aparecieron 3 adolescentes, una chica y dos chicos. Llevaban ropas antiguas, había retrocedido en el tiempo y no sabía cuánto. Los 3 jóvenes se acercaban a la puerta principal de la casa, los chicos intentaban atrapar a la chica, que parecía ser unos pocos años mayor que ellos.

_"-No me podéis atrapar, chicos. Todavía soy más rápida que vosotros._

-No puedo creer que seas tan rápida con las enaguas puestas.-dijo uno de los jóvenes.

-Todo consiste en la práctica, Damon. -respondió la joven."

Elena se dio cuenta enseguida de quienes eran los dos chicos. No se había fijado en un primer momento, pero ahora lo veía con claridad. Eran Damon y Stefan cuando eran adolescentes, no más allá de los 14 años. La joven era rubia y tenía unos ojos azules muy parecidos a los de Damon. Llevaba un vestido entallado a la cintura y que caía ampliamente por encima de unas enaguas de color marfil.

_"-Es una pena que debas irte de Mystic Falls, Amy. Nos gustaría que te quedaras aquí para siempre.-dijo el joven Stefan._

-Vosotros no lo entendéis, chicos. Debo irme de aquí, tengo 16 años y el mejor sitio para mi ahora mismo, es con la tía Audrey."

Elena estaba impactada, Damon y Stefan, habían tenido una hermana y nunca le habían hablado de ella. Se preguntaba la razón, pero debía haber sido algo demasiado trágico, por alguna razón, estaba segura de ello. Amy Salvatore.

De golpe, dejo los campos de Mystic Falls, para volver a la tumba, se sentía algo mareada por el cambio de hábitat. Katherine estaba allí de nuevo.

-Te acabo de enseñar lo que paso en la primavera de 1860, por entonces Damon y Stefan no pasaban de los 14 años y su hermana Amy, Amelia para el resto, acababa de cumplir 16. Un mes después, ella se marcho a Arlington, al borde de Washington, con su tía Audrey, una adinerada mujer que había quedado viuda, poco tiempo antes. Se suponía que acudía para ayudar a su tía y aprender modales y costumbres en la ciudad. La tía Audrey incluso la quería colocar con el hijo de un adinerado que conocía.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué me lo enseñas? Escribiste que igual que había hecho Amy contigo, tú hiciste lo mismo con Damon.

-En cuanto exploto la Guerra Civil, muchas cosas cambiaron. Las amistades cambiaron y Amy se vio en medio de algo que no entendía, por error casi la mataron, menos mal que yo pasaba por ahí.

Todo alrededor de Elena volvió a cambiar, se encontró en medio de una calle vacía, casi a oscuras, imaginaba que era más o menos la misma época que la visión anterior, en uno de los callejones que estaban a su lado, había una chica agonizando. De repente, Katherine apareció y la estudio con detenimiento. Elena pudo ver que era la misma chica que en la otra visión, era Amy Salvatore.

_"-Señora, sálveme por favor.-dijo Amy casi con un susurro._

-La verdad es que sería bueno tener a alguien de mi lado. Seguro que consigo algo de ti –respondió Katherine."

Katherine se mordió la muñeca y dio de beber a Amy, que no sabía lo que hacer. Katherine apretó su muñeca contra su boca y la joven Salvatore termino bebiendo. Pasaron unos minutos y Amy empezaba a recuperarse de sus heridas, intento incorporar su cuerpo, pero comprobó que no podía.

_"-¿Que ha hecho? Me ha dado su sangre y noto que me estoy curando. ¿Cómo es posible algo así?_

-Llámalo magia, si quieres. Ahora que puedes hablar tienes que contestarme a una pregunta, es muy simple. ¿Quieres vivir durante toda la eternidad con todo lujo de detalles o quieres vivir una vida normal, siendo poco más que una sirvienta?

-No puedo responderla señora, estoy todavía algo aturdida. No me encuentro bien.

-Vale, te llevare a casa. Tendrás hasta mañana por la noche para contestarme, te he salvado la vida, pero eso tiene su precio. La vida inmortal o la muerte inmediata. Tú decides."

Katherine, la recogió del suelo y se la llevo de allí. Elena no sabía cómo reaccionar y fue menos capaz cuando estaba de vuelta en la cueva. La cabeza la daba vueltas y cada vez se sentía más mareada.

-¿Qué…ocurrió al día siguiente? –dijo Elena llevando la cabeza hacia sus manos.

-Amy se entregó a mí. Su vida era una mierda y no tenía nada que ver con lo que pensaba cuando se marchó de Mystic Falls. Aunque no lo esperaba, rápidamente se convirtió en una buena aliada e incluso podría decir que amiga. Mi conocimiento de América no era muy amplio y ella era una chica lista para su edad. Su primera víctima fue la tía Audrey. Esa vieja bruja la tenia mas como una sirvienta que como su propia familia. En un mes consiguió convertir a una dulce chica de pueblo en un despojo humano.

-¿Qué tienen que ver Damon y Stefan con todo eso?

-Cuando Amy llevaba unos meses a mi lado y había admirado las ventajas de su nueva vida, me pidió que reuniera a los 3 hermanos de nuevo. Quiso que convirtiera a Stefan y a Damon para poder estar con ellos, los Salvatore siempre han tenido un fuerte sentido de la hermandad. Ninguno de ellos podía vivir sin tener al lado a los suyos. Eran uña y carne. Lo que no esperaba…era enamorarme yo de los dos hermanos.

-¿Tiene esto alguna relación con mi madre? Ese fue el inicio de nuestra conversación.

-Como ya te dije, conocer a tu madre fue fácil y desde el primer momento nos caímos bien, después de que Damon la convirtiera, vino a mí y le enseñe como eran las cosas. Digamos, que recibió un curso acelerado junto a mí y a mis amigas. Fue en Italia, hace 2 años, era la primera vez que regresaba con Ariadna, al lugar donde había nacido y me sorprendió ver que casi nada había cambiado en poco más de 200 años. Después, se nos unió Amy y bajamos a Florencia a pasar unos días. Isobel rápidamente se unió al grupo y se convirtió en otra más, como si hubiera estado allí durante años, cuando no llevaba más de un par de días. Ariadna llamo a Alexia e hizo que la bruja le hiciera el colgante que llevaba.

Ahora que lo pienso, es bastante curioso…

-¿Qué te parece tan curioso?

-Me parece curioso que ahora tengas el anillo de John y el colgante de Isobel. Al final, te ha quedado algo de tus verdaderos padres.

Aunque Elena nunca había querido a sus padres biológicos, sintió la necesidad de levantarse y enfrentarse con su doble. El enfrentamiento duro poco y el resultado fue simple, Katherine con una de sus manos en el cuello de Elena y esta contra la pared.

-Te dije que no era una amenaza para ti, pero no me intentes probar. Se acabo el sueño.

Elena despertó bruscamente, agarrándose el cuello. Se dio la vuelta para comprobar que Katherine seguía sentada a su lado, con una sonrisa y a punto de beber un poco de sangre del vaso que sujetaba.

-Ha sido toda una ilusión en tu cerebro, pero que te quede claro, no te pongas en mi cam…

Katherine no pudo terminar la frase. Damon había llegado desde su asiento y la había cogido por el cuello. Damon puso cara seria y miro de la vampiresa a Elena.

-Lleváis mucho tiempo calladas y estaba al tanto. ¿Estás bien?

-Tranquilo, Damon. Estoy bien, estábamos teniendo una conversación mientras dormía, no ha acabado muy bien. Suéltala.

-Lárgate de aquí.-dijo Damon a Katherine y levanto la mirada a Alaric. –Alaric, siéntate con Bonnie.

Damon se sentó con Elena, Alaric se puso con Bonnie y Katherine con cara de pocos amigos se cambió de asiento. Damon miro a Elena con cierto recelo y por el rabillo del ojo veía a Katherine, que tenía esa mueca que tenía siempre que tramaba algo.

-¿De qué va todo esto, Elena?

-Nada importante, Damon.

-Descansa un poco, tienes mala cara. Quedan 3 horas para que aterricemos.

Elena cerro los ojos y solo los abrió cuando Damon la aviso de que estaban llegando. El aterrizaje se produjo sin ningún problema y el avión había llegado antes de lo previsto, lo que les permitió estirar las piernas después de 14 horas de vuelo. No tardaron en volver a meterse en otro avión, aunque este trayecto era de poco más de una hora. Se sentaron de la misma forma en la que habían aterrizado, Damon con Elena, Bonnie con el profesor y Katherine iba sola, aunque esta vez había decidido usar la compulsión para sentarse lo más lejos que pudo.

El avión despego rápido y Damon sabía que tal vez, ese era el último momento que podía utilizar para hablar con Elena.

-Estoy deseando llegar.-dijo Elena mientras se estiraba ligeramente.

-Oye, sé que tal vez es el peor lugar para esto, pero…

-Para, Damon. Ya veo por donde vas.

-Escúchame, por favor.

-No quiero hablar de lo que paso aquella noche, Damon.

-Pues yo si quiero hablar, Elena. Quiero y necesito hablar contigo. Maldita sea, me besaste. Después de las mil veces que me has rechazado y de las mil veces que te he dicho que te quiero, me besaste y no me lo quito de la cabeza. Necesito que hablemos.

-Damon, de una manera o de otra, más o menos, siempre te he querido, porque cuidas de mí, porque te preocupas por mí y por los míos. Pero aquel beso no fue de amor. Te quiero pero no te amo. En ese momento pensé en tu estado y parecía que ibas a morir. No quería que murieras con ese dolor en tu corazón.

Damon estaba triste y su cara dejaba ver el dolor que se anidaba en su corazón, solo acertó a mirar a Elena, pero no fue capaz de mantener sus ojos en los de ella. Stefan estaba matando por ahí y Elena lo sabía. Lo que Damon no sabía era si los sentimientos de Elena seguían siendo los mismos hacia su hermano.

-Me quieres decir que sigues enamorada de mi hermano.

-Tampoco es eso, Damon. Amo a Stefan, pero al parecer, él ya no es el mismo Stefan del que me enamore. Por eso estoy aquí, porque necesito encontrar una manera de hacer volver al Stefan que amo.

-Tan difícil es que algún día, sientas por mí, lo mismo que por mi hermano.

-¿Te estas escuchando a ti mismo? ¿Eres consciente de lo que me has hecho desde que llegaste? Me has intentado matar y no pocas veces, has bebido de mí, has matado a Jeremy, casi matas a Bonnie, jugaste con Caroline y te alimentaste de ella cuando aún era humana. Todo esto sin olvidar que eres responsable indirecto de que Klaus convirtiera a Jenna para luego matarla en el ritual.

-Oye, oye. Para un poco el carro. No sabía el plan de Klaus para empezar, a Bonnie intente matarla porque Stefan y tú me habíais traicionado, mate a Jeremy pero volvió a la vida gracias al anillo, bebí de ti en plena alucinación y tú me dejaste. En cuanto a matarte, debo decir que en esa época, lo único que quería, era hacer sufrir a Stefan. Pero todo eso quedo atrás, paso hace ya tiempo y soy una persona totalmente diferente. Como tú has dicho, me he preocupado por ti y he cuidado de ti, parece que solo puedes ver lo malo.

-¿Y lo de Caroline?

-Debo decir que aunque soy muy diferente de aquella época…eso es de lo único de lo que no me puedo arrepentir.

Damon se encogió de hombros y esbozo una sonrisa acompañada de su cara de niño bueno. Elena le golpeo en el hombro y aparto sus ojos al vampiro.

-Sabes, ahí me demuestras que no eres merecedor de mí. Me preguntas si podría sentir algún día amor por ti y yo digo que sí, pero eso no será ni hoy, ni mañana ni el día de mi muerte. Así que déjame en paz, olvídate de lo que paso esa noche y sigue adelante, estando a mi lado o sin estarlo, tú decides, Damon.

Con esas palabras, Elena se levantó y se marchó, probablemente al servicio, dejando a Damon solo, embobado en sus pensamientos y con una herida en el corazón, que no sería fácil de curar en varios siglos. En 150 años, le habían rechazado las dos mujeres que había amado, tan diferentes en su interior y tan iguales por fuera.

A los pocos minutos, Elena volvió, se sentó sin ni siquiera mirar a Damon y se dedicó a observar el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventanilla. Damon estaba pensando lo que Elena le había dicho y solo fue capaz de decir una frase.

-Disculpa mi comportamiento, estaré a tu lado pero no por ti, sino por mi hermano.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

En unos minutos, llegaron a Barcelona. Bajaron del avión, directamente a la terminal y se dirigieron al control de pasaportes, que como en el inicio de su viaje, no fue ningún problema gracias a las artimañas de Damon y Katherine. Recogieron sus maletas, tan pronto como fue posible y se pusieron en marcha. En la salida de la terminal, esperaban numerosos taxistas.

-Vamos, tengo un hotel reservado en el centro.-dijo Damon con una mueca de cansancio.

-No, me niego a ir a un hotel. Yo tengo casa aquí. Hay suficiente espacio para todos.-dijo Kath.

-¿Tienes casa en Barcelona? Dijo Elena descolocada

-Tengo más de 500 años, Elena. Tengo casas en cualquier ciudad europea que sea mínimamente importante. ¿Vais a venir conmigo?

Damon se miró con el resto del grupo antes de cruzar la mirada con Elena, las palabras todavía dolían en el interior de Damon. Alaric subió levemente su manga para mostrarle a Damon, que llevaba uno de sus inventos. Esto le dio al vampiro un motivo para aceptar. Bonnie le provoco un ligero dolor de cabeza para ensenarle que estaba preparada. Elena no tenía nada que hacer en aquella decisión y solo pudo mirar a su doble, a Damon y encogerse de brazos.

-De acuerdo, iremos contigo. Tú eres la guía.

-Perfecto, cojamos un par de taxis. Hagámoslo como cuando fuimos en los coches, vente conmigo Damon.

-Hecho, vámonos.

Katherine saco una pequeña agenda de su pequeño trol ley, busco en sus hojas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Cuando cargaron todo en dos taxis, Katherine se acercó a los conductores y les enseno algo de la agenda. Damon la estaba observando e imagino que lo escrito en la agenda era la dirección de la casa. Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha.

-¿Casas en todas las ciudades importantes? ¿En serio? Dijo Damon sonriendo

-Claro, Damon. Nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitar un escondite o escapar. Tengo hasta un avión privado en un hangar a las afueras de Londres.

Damon estaba descolocado ante la confesión de Kath. El sabía que ella tenía bastante dinero pero no se imaginaba algo por el estilo.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que tienes las direcciones de todas esas casas en esa agenda? Siguió Damon con la misma sorna.

-Compruébalo tú mismo.-dijo Katherine tirándole la libreta.

Damon se sorprendió del gesto y de la apertura que estaba mostrando la vampiresa, cuando habitualmente era bastante cerrada y enigmática. La agenda estaba llena de direcciones y teléfonos de casas esparcidas por toda Europa. Ámsterdam, Bruselas, Paris, Roma, Berlín, Praga, Madrid y muchos más sitios. Damon había conocido algunas de ellas e identifico las direcciones en importantes calles del centro de las ciudades, eran casas de lujo, valoradas en mucho dinero. Damon pasó una página y de repente, encontró mas direcciones, pero estas ya no eran de Europa. Tokio, Sao Paulo, Nueva York, Boston, Buenos Aires, Los Ángeles, Sídney...

-Maldita sea, tienes casas en todo el mundo. Como has conseguido todo esto. No creo que puedas tener esto, solo con compulsión y seduciendo.

-Cuando salí de Mistyc Falls, empecé a especular en inmobiliaria. Con todo el dinero que tenía, compre 4 o 5 pisos, en buenas zonas, propicias para mejorar después de la guerra. Trabajaba en ellas, robando a empresarios importantes de aquella época, a la vez que me alimentaba. Las vendía por doble o triple de lo que me había costado a mí, cubriendo las reparaciones y me quedaba todavía un montón de dinero para hacer una fortuna, empecé en Estados Unidos y me expandí hacia el mundo. Actualmente cuento con casas en 4 continentes. Antes tenía en 5, pero me deshice del piso de Johannesburgo, un precioso dúplex de 300m2, con tres cuarto de baño gigantes forrados de mármol y oro. Con 4 habitaciones y una cocina forrada en pizarra negra, equipada con los últimos adelantos. Con lo saque de aquello, me financie el volver a por vosotros y regresar con el uno, con el otro o con los dos.

Claramente, me equivocaba. No esperaba que las cosas fueran así, que se repitiera la misma historia de 1864, los dos enamorados de la misma mujer y trabajando juntos como nunca lo habíais hecho. Estoy seguro de que podría tener a tu hermano conmigo, pero el problema es Klaus.

-El cual es jodidamente inmortal, desde la transformación a lobo, es invencible. Elijah está desaparecido y creemos que está muerto. Puede haberle matado Klaus, por llevarnos a estar a punto de matarle, lo que habríamos hecho, si no hubiéramos confiado en Elijah, ese modelo de cuarta, que se creía que lo sabía todo.-dijo Damon dando las noticias.

-Eso, da igual ahora mismo. Sera imparable con el ejército de lobos híbridos que quiere crear. Lo mejor es no cruzarse con ellos, saber invertir la vida en nuestros asuntos. Me ha venido perfecto este viaje, si no sacáis nada de este viaje, me quedare aquí, en Barcelona, con Ariadna y a salvo, gracias a ella y su matrimonio con Frank, que me deja en un buen lugar social.

Había una casa que no está en esa agenda, está en Groove Halls, Virginia. Bastante mejor que la mansión Lockwood y a solo 30km de Mystic Falls. Tenía pensado mudarme allí, con el botín que consiguiera, daba igual.  
>-Pues ya que no la vas a disfrutar, podías dejármela. En un tiempo, mi opinión sobre mi casa, ha pasado de mala a peor. No me vendría mal una mudanza.<p>

Katherine le miro con gesto altivo y asqueado por Damon, no se podría creer que unos pocos meses, hubiese pasado de amarla por encima de todo, a odiarla por completo. No tuvo mucho tiempo para comprobarlo, porque en un instante llegaron a su destino.

Descargaron los taxis, pagaron y se acercaron a un gran portal de madera, que al menos tenía 3 metros de alto. Katherine iba la primera y saludo al portero, que al momento de verla se acercó apresurado.

-Buenos días, señorita Katherine, bienvenida de nuevo a Barcelona. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

-Gracias, Emilio. Vengo unos pocos días con mis amigos y mi hermana. ¿Está todo listo?

-Por supuesto, tal como usted ordeno. Las habitaciones están preparadas, las neveras están llenas y en el congelador, tiene lo que necesita.

-Muchas gracias. Tan servicial como siempre. Procura que nadie nos moleste, venimos de un viaje largo y queremos descansar.

-¿Eso incluye a las señoritas Ariadna y Alexia?

-Ellas son las únicas que pueden pasar. Gracias por recordarlo, Emilio.

-Un placer, señorita Katherine.

El portero les ayudo a subir las maletas y pronto estuvieron dentro de la mansión en forma de piso, que era propiedad de Katherine. Tenía techos altos, unas molduras delicadas e increíblemente trabajadas, las paredes estaban pintadas de un precioso blanco marfil, que conseguía que la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas abiertas, iluminara la casa entera. La entrada daba a un salón muy amplio con sofás y chimenea. Estaba comunicado con una cocina enorme de acero y con las encimeras de mármol oscuro. La casa contaba con 5 habitaciones, cada una equipada con su cuarto de baño y varias comodidades como televisión y jacuzzi. Katherine fue guiando a cada uno de ellos a las habitaciones, preparadas especialmente.

-Esta primera es para ti, bruja. Estoy segura de que te encantara.

Bonnie estaba poco receptiva con la vampira y miro dentro de aquel cuarto, para encontrar una amplia habitación, con una cama enorme bajo un esqueleto que sostenía un dosel que caía por los lados. Bonnie coloco su maleta al lado de la cama e hizo un gesto de afirmación a los demás, que la dejaron sola mientras ella abría su maleta.  
>-La siguiente para el caza-vampiros.<p>

Esta habitación no tenía nada que envidiar a la anterior y Alaric hizo lo mismo que Bonnie. Elena y Damon, siguieron por el pasillo a Kath.

-Esta habitación es la tuya, Damon.

La cama estaba cubierta por una ligera colcha y debajo había sabanas negras de la mejor seda. Frente a la cama, había una televisión de 50"y un equipo de música de última generación.

-No está nada mal-dijo Damon con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Acompáñanos, Damon. Luego te enseñare donde tienes la nevera con sangre y Bourbon.  
>Bien, Elena. Llegamos al final del pasillo, las dos habitaciones que quedan son iguales, elige la puerta de la izquierda o la derecha.<p>

Elena abrió la puerta de la izquierda para encontrarse con otra cama enorme con sabanas de color rojizo, al igual que la habitación de Damon contaba con una gran pantalla plana.

-Buena elección. Esa habitación está conectada con la de Damon-dijo Kath satisfecha.

Tanto Elena, como Damon se lanzaron una mirada entre ellos, pero no duro más de un segundo, evitando los dos el contacto visual. Damon volvió a su habitación, Kath y Elena se quedaron solas. La vampira hizo una señal para que entrara y Elena hizo caso, Katherine se acercó a una de las mesas y cogió un marco. Se lo enseño a Elena. Era una foto de 4 mujeres, una de ellas era Katherine y a su lado estaba la madre de Elena, Isobel. A las otras dos no las conocía, pero le resultaban familiares hasta que cayó en el detalle. A una la había visto en la ilusión que la había mostrado Katherine. Era la hermana de Damon y Stefan, Amy. Con su pelo rubio y los ojos tan parecidos a los de Damon. A la cuarta no la conocía, pero se imaginaba que Ariadna, la niña que Katherine había criado como su hija y que se había convertido por amor a Frank, la persona que iban a visitar.

-Que descanses, Elena.

Katherine dejo a Elena sola, que seguía mirando la foto de las cuatro vampiras. La casa queda en silencio, todo el mundo descansaba


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

Elena abrió los ojos y se sintió un poco desorientada. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de donde estaba, en la habitación que su madre Isobel tenía en la casa barcelonesa de Katherine. Toda la luz que había en la habitación cuando habían llegado, se había desvanecido. Decidió levantarse y darse una ducha rápida antes de salir de la habitación. Preparo la ropa que iba a ponerse, cogió su neceser y se adentró en el cuarto de baño.

Debajo de la ducha, empezó a pensar en los acontecimientos que habían pasado en los últimos tiempos. La marcha de Stefan, la muerte de Jenna, la aparición de las ex novias de su hermano y lo inútil de su búsqueda de los originales. Salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una talla enorme que encontró en un armario, se puso la ropa interior y se iba a poner los vaqueros, cuando oyó un ruido a su espalda. Instintivamente, se cubrió con la toalla y se quedó mirando a la puerta.

En la habitación, entro una mujer menuda, que ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, probablemente porque estaba bajo la compulsión de un vampiro, casi seguro de Katherine. La desconocida dejo una caja sobre la cama, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra. Elena sospechaba de la caja, pero vio una nota en la tapa.

"_Como tenemos la misma talla, me he tomado la libertad de comprarte esto para que conozcas a Frank. Damon y Bonnie han salido con Alaric. Tienes la casa entera para ti. A eso de las 10 de la noche, alguien ira a buscarte. Procura estar preparada._

_Kath. "_

Elena miro su móvil y pudo comprobar que eran las 9. No tenía mucho tiempo de prepararse y estaba visiblemente molesta, no solo por aquella imposición de horarios, sino también porque todos se hubieran ido y la hubieran dejado sola en esa casa.

Después de 5 minutos, decidió que no tenía tiempo que perder y abrió la caja. Dentro, había un vestido azul oscuro que llevaba una cinta plateada a la altura de la cintura. Elena se quedó con la boca abierta y saco el vestido de la caja, para extenderlo sobre la cama. Era un vestido precioso y si hacía caso a la nota de Kath, le iba a estar como un guante. Desabrocho los botones de la espalda y se introdujo en el vestido. Tenía un escote en V que la favorecía mucho, la cinta plateada estaba allí para moldear el vestido sobre su cintura y caía con un pequeño vuelo. Volvió al cuarto de baño, se aplicó una pequeña base de maquillaje y una pequeña línea en el ojo. Estaba claro que si tenía que ir con ese vestido, debía de ir algo maquillada, por lo menos.  
>Eran casi las 10, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, Elena salió de su habitación, lista para marcharse. La mujer menuda que había dejado el vestido en su habitación, acudió a abrir la puerta. Era Damon, vestido con un traje que le sentaba como un guante.<p>

-¿Estas lista?

-Esperaba a otra persona. ¿Porque me habéis dejado sola?

-Estabas durmiendo, decidimos dejarte descansar. Además, no estabas sola. Te hemos dejado en compañía de Luisa.

-Vaya compañía, una cuarentona bajo la compulsión de Katherine.

-Actualmente, no. Esta bajo la mía. Si algo hubiera pasado, esa mujer tenía instrucciones de defenderte a cualquier precio. Incluso tiene una de las armas de Alaric en la cocina. Con balas de madera y de las normales.

-Oh, pues gracias. Estas muy guapo, te sienta bien ese traje.

Damon la observo de arriba a abajo, Elena estaba deslumbrante con aquel vestido azul.

-Más me vale estar guapo, el traje es de Gucci. Cuesta alrededor de los 2000 dólares. Tu tampoco estas nada mal con ese vestido. Katherine ha acertado de pleno.

-No sé lo que me molesta más. Que Katherine lo haya elegido o que lo haya pagado.

-Katherine no lo ha elegido, lo elegimos entre Bonnie y yo. Katherine lo que ha elegido es la talla. Además, nadie ha pagado por ello.

-¿Compulsión?

-No, lo han cargado a la cuenta de Ariadna. Cuando hemos llegado, solo les ha faltado lamernos el culo. ¿Nos vamos?

-Corriendo, esta casa me da grima.

Damon solo pudo sonreír y poner su mejor cara. Abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a su acompañante primero. Bajaron en el ascensor, en silencio. En la entrada, les esperaban Kath, Bonnie y Alaric. Kath llevaba un vestido parecido al de Elena, pero el de la vampiresa era de color negro y llevaba un escote más pronunciado. Bonnie llevaba un vestido ajustado de color verde y Alaric vestía un bonito traje pero algo menos llamativo que el traje de Damon.

Una limusina les esperaba, todos entraron dentro y se marcharon hacia una dirección que Kath le había dado al conductor. Fueron a parar en un restaurante de lujo que estaba en la mejor zona de Barcelona. La cena fue rápida, sin mucho que hablar entre ellos. No habían comido nada y tenían ganas de llevarse algo a la boca. Alrededor de la media noche, volvieron a entrar en la limusina y fueron a parar a un edificio de varias plantas que tenía aspecto de tener muchos años.

-¿Estáis listos? Dijo Katherine mirando al grupo.

-Déjate de historias, Kath. Vamos.-dijo Damon un poco molesto.

-Tú mandas.

POM POM POM

Katherine había utilizado un pesado llamador que salía de la boca de un león de bronce, que estaba empotrado en una puerta de grandes hojas de madera blanca. Tuvieron que esperar unos segundos, hasta que un mayordomo, vestido perfectamente, les abrió una de las hojas.

-Señorita Katherine, bienvenida. Les estábamos esperando.

-Gracias, Martin. No creo que le necesitemos a partir de ahora. Yo guiare a los invitados a partir de aquí.

-Como usted desee, señorita. Si necesitan algo, ya sabe cómo comunicarse.

-Tranquilo, me acuerdo perfectamente. En cualquier teléfono, marcar el 5. Ya te puedes retirar.

El mayordomo se marchó por una de las puertas y se quedaron solos. La entrada era un amplio espacio con dos escaleras que llevaban a uno de los pisos superiores. Miraron hacia arriba y vieron unas grandes vidrieras cerca del techo, una de ellas estaba abierta y un cuervo se precipito por ella, para ir a parar a una de las bolas que decoraban los finales de las escaleras. El cuervo se quedó mirándolos fijamente y Bonnie susurro un conjuro para que el cuervo se marchara inmediatamente.

-Tranquila, Bonnie. Es un truco barato de vampiro.-dijo Elena mirando a Damon.

Bonnie no respondió, Damon le lanzo una mirada, Alaric esbozo una sonrisa y Katherine puso los ojos en blanco ante la escenita.

-Venga, seguidme. No os separéis.-dijo Kath sin mucha gana.

-Perdone, señorita. ¿Veremos a los monos en esta excursión? Dijo Alaric sonriendo.

Nadie pudo evitar una sonrisa pero Katherine no aceptaba muy bien que el profesor la hubiera vacilado, se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada, se dirigió a un pasillo largo que llevaba a unas puertas dobles de color negro, los demás le siguieron hasta las puertas y Katherine no se frenó ante ellas, abriéndolas simultáneamente y empujándolas, dando paso a una gran sala de altas paredes que tenían varias obras de arte colgadas en ellas, varios ventanales decoraban uno de los laterales. El suelo era de mármol y no estaba ocupada por muchos muebles. Al final de aquella estancia, había una escalera que subía a un corredor que parecía una balconada sobre el resto de la sala.

Cerca de los ventanales, había una gran mesa que albergaba a varias personas, una de las cuales, inmediatamente giro su cabeza. Era una mujer joven, no mucha más de la que tenían Bonnie y Elena, su piel tenía un ligero moreno que resaltaban sus grandes y preciosos ojos verdes, el pelo de un castaño claro bajaba libremente por sus hombros hasta casi la mitad de su espalda. Se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia el grupo para pararse a pocos metros de ellos.

-Es verdad, sois como dos gotas de agua. Madre mía.

-Deja eso y dame un abrazo, idiota.-dijo Katherine con una sonrisa.

Ambas mujeres se dieron un abrazo, mientras el resto miraba. Las personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa, fueron acercándose también. El primero de ellos, no tenía más de 30 años, moreno y atractivo, tenía unos bonitos ojos marrones detrás de unas gafas de diseño. Pasó del resto del grupo y se dirigió hacia Alaric.

-Es un placer conocerle en persona, profesor.

-Igualmente, aunque por lo que conozco de usted, sería mejor profesor de Historia que yo.-dijo Alaric con relativo interés.

La tercera persona que estaba sentada en la mesa, era una chica de tez pálida y grandes ojos negros, que se acercó a Bonnie, que se sentía un poco intimidada por la mirada de la chica.

-Es un honor conocer a una descendiente de Emily Bennett. Como bruja, es una de mis guías.

Bonnie no sabía lo que decir, no se esperaba algo así. Quiso contestar pero no le salían las palabras y lo único que pudo hacer fue extender la mano. La bruja la miro, sonrió y le dio la mano.

La cuarta y última persona de la mesa era un vampiro, poco más que un adolescente, de un pelo casi rubio y unos ojos azul turquesa que podían competir con los ojos de Damon, clavo su vista en Elena y ella clavo su vista en él. Se quedaron mirando durante segundos pero no ocurrió nada.

-Me imagino que toma verbena, señorita. Mis intentos de entrar en su cerebro no funcionan.

Damon miro al vampiro con cara de pocos amigos y Elena miro a Damon. El cruce de miradas entre los dos vampiros era eléctrico, como lo eran entre Damon y Stefan cuando se enfrentaban. Elena le dio un pequeño golpe a Damon, que desvió la mirada de su objetivo con mala cara.

Katherine los saludo uno por uno y se dispuso a presentarlos.

-Os presento a Ariadna, Alexia, Max y por último, aunque no menos importante, nuestro anfitrión, Frank. Estos son Damon, Elena, Bonnie y Alaric.

Katherine no había hablado sobre Max, cuando tuvo la conversación con Elena en el avión, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Elena, en aquel grupo faltaba alguien y Elena se dio cuenta de quién era, la hermana de Damon y Stefan,…  
>Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, giro la cabeza y vio al mismo cuervo que habían visto momentos antes, en la entrada. Frank enfureció.<p>

-TE HE DICHO MILLONES DE VECES QUE NO QUIERO CUERVOS EN ESTA CASA!

La habitación retumbo ante el grito. Los visitantes no sabían a quien se dirigía Frank. No lo sabían hasta que escucharon una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-Ya sabes que soy muy teatral.-exclamo la misteriosa voz provocando algo de eco en la sala.

El grupo se dio la vuelta para contemplar a una joven y bella mujer, alta, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y labios pintados. Llevaba un vestido parecido al que llevaba Elena, pero este era de color rojo. El vestido no daba problemas a la mujer, que se erguía sobre la barandilla de piedra del corredor superior.

Ante la visión de aquella mujer, Damon casi saco los ojos de las orbitas y su cara palideció, su boca se abrió pero no era capaz de emitir sonido. Se froto los ojos y se forzó a hablar.

-Es imposible, yo mismo acudí a tu funeral.

-Los funerales con el ataúd vacío, no son lo mismo.

Damon miro a aquella mujer, no sabía que decir y con un rostro serio, cayo de rodillas abatido.

-Amy.

-Hola, hermano. 


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

Amy salto desde su posición hacia el suelo, metros delante de su hermano. Era preciosa y tenía un estilo incomparable. Se acerco lentamente a Damon que seguía arrodillado en el suelo, sin ser capaz de mirarla.

-Levántate, hermano. Es un placer volver a verte después de tantos años. No ha sido fácil seguirte la pista, no durabas mucho en los sitios.

Las palabras de Amy, actuaron como un resorte en Damon. Primero, en su rostro, para mirar a los ojos a su hermana. Luego en el cuerpo, para colocarse frente a ella.

-¿Sabias todos estos años que era un vampiro y nunca te molestaste en verme? Dijo Damon ligeramente abatido.

-El plan no era ese. Teníamos que habernos visto hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero alguien se preocupo por sí misma, como siempre.- dijo Amy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Hey, no me culpes. He cumplido lo que te prometí hace tantos años. -soltó Katherine en desaprobación.

Damon miro a su hermana y a su creadora, con cara de no entender lo que ocurría. Empezó a pensar en las palabras que había oído, pero no era capaz de atar todos los cabos.

-Has cumplido a la mitad y casi ni siquiera, por dejar a Stefan en manos de Klaus. Es lo único que te he pedido en 150 años y no has sido capaz. –exclamo una enojada Amy.

Damon se miro con Alaric y Bonnie, que tampoco entendían lo que ocurría. Elena rememoro lo que Kath le había contado en el avión y cayó en la cuenta. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y se dispuso a hablar.

-Kath convirtió a tu hermana y ella le pidió que fuera a por ti y a por Stefan. Parece ser cosa de los Salvatore, otro hermano, en este caso hermana, que no quiere estar sola. No sois vampiros solo porque Katherine se enamorara de vosotros.- dijo Elena con tono serio mirando a Kath. –Sois vampiros, porque tu hermana se lo pidió a ella.

-Increíble, la sosa enseñando a Damon. Lo que me faltaba por ver. Espero que ahora comprendas algo más, Damon. Ese era el plan en 1864. La familia Salvatore, a mi lado, juntos para siempre, si a esto hubiéramos añadido a mi querida Ariadna y a Frank. Habríamos sido imparables, ni siquiera los Originales, que en aquellos momentos, estaban dispersados por la caza que Klaus estaba llevando a cabo sobre ellos, habrían podido con nosotros.

-Teniendo en cuenta, que en esos años, dos dagas y la ceniza, estaban en mi poder. Imparables, sí.- interrumpió Frank mientras se ponía una copa de un minibar.

Damon estaba lleno de sentimientos, furia, abandono, odio. Se sentía abrumado y decepcionado. La mayor decepción venia de Elena, que claramente sabia de alguna manera, estas cosas y no le había dicho nada. Por lo que parecía, hasta sabía que su hermana estaba viva y no le había contado nada. Damon inmediatamente perdió la esperanza en su relación con Elena. Esto era el final de algo que ni siquiera había empezado.

-Me marcho, no me apetece estar aquí.

-Te acompañamos. Venga, chicas.-dijo Alaric

Damon se dirigió a la puerta seguido por Bonnie y Alaric, Elena dudo un segundo y se quedo mirando a los vampiros.

-¿Era necesario?

-Las cosas nunca salen como se esperan, querida. No abandonéis la ciudad, descansad. Mañana será un nuevo día, podéis hacer algo de turismo, Barcelona está muy bonita en esta época del año. Todavía tenéis mucho  
>que aprender, antes de volver. Estaremos en contacto–dijo Frank.<p>

Elena escucho las últimas palabras cuando se dirigía a la puerta y se unió a los demás en la calle. Llamaron a un taxi que pasaba por la calle y volvieron al piso. Era el último lugar al que querían volver, pero no tenían otra opción, todas sus cosas estaban allí.

Mientras, en la mansión, la conversación se había tranquilizado entre los vampiros.

-¿Estas bien, Amy? Dijo Ariadna.

-Nah, tranquila. Un poco molesta, nada más.

-Ya sabes lo orgulloso que es Damon.-dijo Kath apareciendo vestida con algo más cómodo.

-Te recuerdo que es mi hermano, no me lo tienes que decir. Ya era así cuando éramos pequeños, nunca entraba a razones, ni de nuestro padre ni de nadie. Mi padre perdió la esperanza con él, lo que nunca se imagino es que  
>Stefan le siguiera.<p>

-Ya ves, encanto que tiene una.

-¿Les amastes de verdad? ¿A ambos?

-Con Stefan era verdadero amor. Con Damon era amor, pero de diferente manera. En 1864, Damon se habría sacrificado por mí, era un amor basado en la lealtad y una lealtad basada en el amor. Cometí el error de quererlos a ambos para mí y ese fue el problema.

-Y ahora, yo no tengo a ninguno de mis hermanos. Gracias, Kath. Eres una zorra egoísta.-dijo Amy intentando controlar sus impulsos.

-Tranquilizaros ahora mismo, todas.-dijo Frank tras dar un sorbo de su copa.-Esperaba a alguien más, Katherine. ¿Dónde está Isobel? La necesito para que me ayude con la investigación sobre Klaus.

-Siento decir que no la volveremos a ver. Uno de los brujos de Klaus, la controlo y la obligo a suicidarse. Polvo al polvo.

-Mierda, Kath. Soy responsable de más de 50 vampiros solo en esta zona. Encima he tenido que hablar con los putos licántropos para que se larguen de los bosques durante una época, porque Klaus no tardara mucho en cruzar el charco con el otro Salvatore. ¿Qué coño te piensas que puedo hacer? Klaus me conoce y tarde o temprano, vendrá a verme para saber porque no puede crear a otros como él. Yo fui el que le puso en la pista y el que le dijo donde encontrar a los Martin.

-Muy delicioso, por cierto.

-Me niego a huir como has hecho tú, los últimos 500 años. Llevo 400 años en este mundo, recorriéndolo y no tardare mucho en retirarme de la circulación. Quiero ver pasar los años en un sitio apartado y tranquilo, sin sobresaltos. El que quiera estar a mi lado, será bienvenido. Lo que no quiero es que me retiren. La única opción es entregarles a Klaus, para que vuelva a matar a tu doble y él pueda construir su ejército de híbridos.

-Sabes que en eso no te puedo ayudar. Klaus quiere matarme y lo hará, en cuanto me vea.-dijo Katherine.

-Yo tampoco puedo, no permitiré que sacrifiques a mi hermano, para salvar tu culo, Frank.-siguio Amy.

-No lo estáis entendiendo, estoy salvando el culo de todos. Solo tiene que haber una víctima. Esa tal Elena. Ayudadme a atraparla y del resto, ya me ocupare yo. Damon puede seguir vivo, lo que seguro que os gustara a las dos. El profesor de historia me cae bien y no quiero que muera. La bruja tampoco me interesa y Alexia quiere trabajar con ella.

-Creo que olvidas algo, Frank. Nunca dejaran que te acerques a ella. Damon está enamorado de ella, como lo estuvo de mí. Alaric era la pareja de la tía de Elena, antes de que esta muriera a manos de Klaus. Y por último, tenemos a Bonnie, que cuenta con el poder de cientos de brujas muertas, incluyendo a su antepasada Emily Bennett. Estuvieron a punto de matar a Klaus, si no hubiera sido por el idiota de Elijah y devolvieron la vida a Elena.

Harán todos lo que sea posible para protegerla, nunca serás capaz de atraparla, sin que la mayoría de nosotros muera. Imagínate el panorama, Ariadna muerta, Max muerto, Alexia muerta, puede que tu, yo o los dos la palmemos. Solo te hare una pregunta, Frank. ¿Merece realmente la pena?

En mi opinión, creo que no. ¿Quieres retirarte? Vayámonos a Italia, volvamos a la Toscana, a Milán y a Venecia. Donde todo comenzó. Aquella zona está libre de hombres-lobo, Klaus nunca ira allí.

-Tengo que pensármelo, ya veremos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: _ Los capitulos 10 y 11 ocurren en el mismo lapso de tiempo, esto significa que la primera parte sera igual en los dos capitulos. La segunda parte, dependerá de las dos parejas que los protagonizan. Un saludo a tods.  
><em> **

**_CAPITULO 10_**

Todos se habían marchado a sus habitaciones, él estaba en el tejado, viendo las vistas que tenia del puerto de Barcelona, desde el palacete. En una mano tenía una estaca, en la otra mano, un vaso de whisky bien cargado. Dio un sorbo, el cielo estaba iluminado por una gran luna que al dia siguente estaria llena.

Los pensamientos se acumulaban en su cabeza, Klaus era un peligro mortal, la pregunta era saber, si aquel grupo formado por un vampiro, un caza vampiros, una bruja poderosa pero novata a efectos prácticos y la doppelganger, era también un peligro mortal. Al fin y al cabo, no eran más que tres humanos y un vampiro de 150 años con tendencia por las estupideces. Si eran tan peligrosos, desde luego no se lo parecían.

Una puerta se abrió, a sus espaldas y una silueta de mujer apareció por ella. Ahora mismo, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Dio otro sorbo y cuando vio a la mujer que se le acercaba, decidió vaciar el vaso del tirón.

-Katherine, no tengo ganas de hablar.

-Tranquilo, no venía a hablar contigo, me ha sorprendido verte aquí. Venía a mirar las estrellas y la vista. Yo también me he subido una copa, pero esta vez he preferido algo de sangre.

-Llevo más de un año sin beber directamente de un humano. Parece mentira como pasa el tiempo. Estoy cansado de vivir, Katherine. Han sido 400 años, maravillosos en su gran mayoría. No quiero cagarla ahora.

-No digas gilipolleces. Tienes a alguien que te ama y tienes gente a tu lado.

-Precisamente por eso, Kath. Todo esto viene en el peor momento.

-Que rápido olvidas, querido amigo. No te acuerdas de 1941. Aquella vez sí que estábamos bien jodidos. Putos nazis.

-Ostias, es verdad. Ariadna casi muerta y Amy atrapada por los servicios paranormales de la SS, que estaban cargados hasta arriba de armas y verbena ¿Cuántos putos arios matamos? Ya ni me acuerdo.

-Pues yo me acuerdo como si fuera ayer. El 9 de marzo de 1941, matamos a medio batallón de nazis y la otra mitad huyo. Unos 500 más o menos. Ariadna se recupero con la sangre de toda la garita de oficiales, que eran los únicos que no tenían verbena. Se bebió a 4 enteros. Me acuerdo que estaba tan cabreada que cuando fuimos a por Amy, ella sola se cargó a media división paranormal de la Schutzstaffel.

-Que recuerdos. Volviendo al presente, ¿crees que seriamos capaces de atrapar a tu doble sin que hubiera bajas? Dime la verdad, tú siempre tienes algo en mente y no creo que en esta ocasión sea diferente.

-Tal vez, pero si vamos a hablar de esto, mejor bajemos y sirvámonos otra copa.

-Es curioso que empezáramos con tan mal pie y que ahora nos llevemos relativamente bien.

-Agradéceselo a nuestra querida Ariadna. Ella nos unió en los buenos tiempos y siempre ha sido nuestro punto de unión. Técnicamente, soy tu suegra. Siempre dicen que hay que llevarse bien con la suegra para que el matrimonio funcione.

-Jaja, y vaya matrimonio. 185 años juntos.

-Y que dure muchos más, sea donde sea.

Frank y Katherine bajaron por la escalera, mientras intercambiaban historias del pasado.

_Mientras, en el piso de lujo…_

Elena no podía conciliar el sueño, el jet lag estaba haciendo de las suyas y el haber dormido durante la tarde anterior, no ayudaba. Rememorando lo que había pasado horas antes, Elena se dio cuenta de la traición que había cometido sobre Damon, por despecho, por odio, pero también por ignorancia y eso la estaba consumiendo. El problema es que parecía irreparable y no sabía cómo actuaria Damon a partir de ahora. Ni siquiera sabía si le volvería a hablar.

Estaba sentada en su cama, con el mullido almohadón de plumas sirviendo como apoyo de su espalda y con las piernas cubiertas por unas finas sabanas, que parecían ser de muy buena calidad. En la habitación se filtraba ligeramente la luz de las farolas, la cual formaba extrañas sombras dentro de la habitación. Elena se preguntó qué hora seria y cogió su móvil de la mesilla. 3:46 am

Tras dejar el móvil de nuevo en la mesilla, se fijo en la única puerta que no había abierto hasta ahora. Era la puerta que conectaba con la habitación de Damon. Deseo que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, se incorporo en la cama y miro fijamente la puerta, intentando oír algo. Sentía la necesidad de oír algo, para reunir valor e ir hasta la puerta. No escucho nada. Desesperada, volvió a introducirse en las sabanas y cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, pero era imposible, estaba demasiado despierta. Volvió a coger su móvil, tenía un mensaje de su hermano que no había visto. Leyó sin mucho interés y respondió lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza. 3:58 am y Elena se estaba desesperando.

De repente, se escucho un ruido seco que venía desde la habitación de Damon. Había sido como si algo pesado cayera al suelo. Salto de la cama vestida con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta vieja. Se acerco a la puerta en tres pasos largos pero ligeros, sin emitir ruido alguno. No sabía si llamar, pensaba que Damon no contestaría y decidió no hacerlo. Observo la puerta, se abría en su dirección y parecía que no estaba cerrada con llave, solo había un pestillo de seguridad encima del picaporte, eso parecía el único obstáculo para entrar en la habitación de Damon.

Sus manos temblaban mientras se acercaban al pestillo, lentas e inseguras. El pestillo cedió sin problemas y su mano fue hasta el pomo, giro hasta abajo y la puerta se abrió. Elena contemplo una imagen que no se esperaba. Damon se estaba limpiando de sangre mientras a la vez, tomaba un vaso bien cargado, conociendo sus costumbres, seguro que era Bourbon. Lo que había caído al suelo, era la mujer mayor que la había traído el vestido a su habitación. Sin una gota de sangre, Damon la había secado por completo y no había desperdiciado ni una gota.

-¿Qué o quién me impediría que te matase aquí y ahora? Nadie.

-Damon, soy yo, Elena.

-Se perfectamente quien eres y me importa una mierda. Hoy me has traicionado y jugado con mis sentimientos. Esto se ha acabado, Elena. Ya no soy tu perro de presa. En cuanto volvamos a Virginia, me largare. Ya no me importa nada, ni tu ni Stefan ni Mistyc Falls, se acabó.

-Por favor, Damon. No te vayas. Eres mi única esperanza para…

Elena bajo la vista y una lágrima se deslizo por su cara. Damon salto desde de la cama y se coloco enfrente de ella.

-¿Esperanza para que, Elena?

-Para encontrar a…Stefan.

-Estoy cansado de lo mismo de siempre. Estoy harto de ser el segundo plato, Elena. Yo no puedo ser tu amigo, estoy enamorado de ti y lo sabes.

-No quiero perderte, Damon. Siento que las cosas hayan sido así.

Elena levanto de nuevo su mirada, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Damon, ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada. Habría sido extremadamente fácil para Damon, utilizar la compulsión, pero no quiso. Siguió manteniendo la mirada, Elena la mantenía también. Los dos habían aguantado demasiado el uno del otro, pero ahora estaban iguales, sin defensa alguna. Solo les quedaba aquel momento y era una apuesta a todo o nada. Damon acerco su rostro al de Elena, la cual no se movió ni un poquito.

-Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo ahora.

Damon no tardo un segundo en besarla, primero suavemente, casi rozando los labios de Elena. Ante la aceptación del primer beso, vinieron otros, más intensos y con mayor movimiento, los dos cayeron en una espiral de besos y caricias, mientras Damon acercaba a Elena hacia la cama. Elena le indico la puerta y Damon se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de la sirvienta todavía estaba tirado en el suelo y cerró la puerta con el pie mientras seguía besando a Elena. Seguían acercándose a la cama, ahora los besos venían más por parte de Elena y Damon dejaba hacer. El vampiro noto que estaban al borde de la cama, cogió a Elena y la apoyo en una de las maderas que sujetaban el dosel. Se arrancó la camisa casi de un tirón y casi hizo lo mismo con la camiseta de Elena. Elena se quitaba los pantalones cortos con prisa mientras Damon se deshacía de los suyos. Siguieron los besos de Damon a Elena mientras se tendían en la cama, Elena se deslizaba por encima pero Damon rápidamente cambio de postura para controlar la situación, besando los labios de Elena, las mejillas y su cuello. Permaneció en el cuello el tiempo necesario para sentir la yugular de Elena, latiendo a todo tren. Siguió besando el cuello, no sin que Elena tuviera una clara subida en su excitación. Esto le produjo una tremenda sed a Damon, que aunque acababa de beber, quiso más. Bajo ligeramente la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de Elena, que estaba disfrutando la sesión de besos en el cuello.

Sus ojos se encontraron, los marrones chocolate de Elena con los ojos azules de Damon que empezaban a inyectarse en sangre por la sed que le había provocado sentir la yugular de Elena. Elena no hablo, solo miro a los ojos de Damon y giro ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado, dando vía libre al vampiro. Damon no lo podía creer y siguió dando besos a la clavícula y al cuello de Elena, provocando otra bocanada de placer en la joven. Damon no quiso atacar la yugular porque era peligroso y eligió una que corría a través del hombro.

-Tratare que no duela.-dijo Damon con miedo a ser rechazado.

Mordió lentamente, sin querer hacer daño ni absorber mucha sangre, la hemorragia seria mínima. Mientras mordía, coló su mano izquierda en el sujetador de Elena y empezó a manejar su pecho, provocando que Elena se abrazara aún más. Damon saco los colmillos y como había pensado apenas afloraron unas pocas gotas. Dejo la zona del cuello, y lleno de besos los pechos de Elena, primero apartando el sujetador y luego quitándoselo.

Recorrió cada centímetro con besos y caricias, bajando gradualmente de los pechos al estómago y después a la cintura. Elena estaba disfrutándolo mucho, llevando una de sus manos, al pelo de Damon. Damon siguió recorriendo la anatomía de Elena, levantando la mirada y buscando los ojos de Elena. La sangre había desaparecido de sus ojos, que volvían a tener ese azul cristalino de siempre. Damon llego hasta las braguitas color rojo de Elena, recordó la primera vez que había abierto el cajón de la ropa interior de Elena y no pudo evitar sonreír mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes. Las braguitas cedieron fácil y Damon contemplo la perfectamente afeitada entrepierna de la joven, se deleitó besando y acariciando todos los rincones, provocando en Elena, numerosas muestras del placer que estaba provocando Damon. Los labios brillaban por la gran excitación que tenía presa a Elena y Damon pensó que era el momento para pasar a mayores, se retiró y bajo su bóxer, que cayó al suelo, alcanzo los muslos de Elena y la atrajo hacia él. El miembro de Damon, se escurrió sin problemas dentro de la vagina de Elena y poco a poco empezó a tomar una cadencia que estaba matando a Elena de placer, tanto que tuvo que coger una de las almohadas para amortiguar sus quejidos de placer. Damon se inclinó hacia delante y mientras seguía con el mismo ritmo, pegaba ligeras pasadas con su lengua, en los pechos de ella. Elena estaba a punto de tener un gran orgasmo pero no quería que aquello terminara. Cogió a Damon de un brazo y le acerco a ella para cambiar de postura.

Esta vez, Elena era la que estaba encima y no se cortó un pelo para montar a Damon y empezar un rítmico movimiento de caderas, sintiendo de nuevo la polla de Damon en su interior. Damon se agarraba de sus caderas y acompañaba el movimiento al mismo ritmo que ella. A veces elevaba una de sus manos y alcanzaba los pezones de ella, pellizcándolos suavemente. Continuaron varios minutos en esa posición hasta que Damon daba signos de que iba a eyacular pronto. Elena le animo a seguir hasta el final y empezó a tocar su clítoris mientras Damon aceleraba las embestidas.

Elena tuvo un gran orgasmo que tuvo que volver a ahogar en la almohada. Ante la visión, Damon no pudo aguantar más y eyaculo dentro de Elena. Elena rendida, cayó sobre el pecho de Damon, que respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo. Damon pincho uno de sus dedos y florecieron unas gotas que paso por el sitio donde había mordido a Elena, que casi inmediatamente, dejo de sangrar.

Elena miro a su hombro curado y luego miro a Damon, que tenía dibujada una pequeña sonrisa. Le beso de nuevo y se levantó de la cama, en dirección al cuarto de baño.

-Voy a ducharme. Estoy reventada. Con…

-Ibas a hablar de mi hermano, si no me equivoco.-respondió Damon mientras miraba el culo de Elena.

-Con Stefan, nunca fue de esta manera.

-Damon ha ganado por una vez. Bien, por Damon. ¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos? Podemos repetir.

Elena sonrió pero dijo algo que Damon no esperaba.

-Creo que tienes algo en tu habitación, que corre más prisa.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco y gesticulo con todo su cuerpo el desagrado por la respuesta. Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, donde esperaba el cuerpo muerto de la sirvienta.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Nota: Los capitulos 10 y 11 ocurren en el mismo lapso de tiempo. Esto significa que la primera parte de ambos capitulos, son iguales. La segunda parte, depende de las parejas que los protagonizan. Un saludo a tods.  
><em>**

**_CAPITULO 11_**

Todos se habían marchado a sus habitaciones, él estaba en el tejado, viendo las vistas que tenia del puerto de Barcelona, desde el palacete. En una mano tenía una estaca, en la otra mano, un vaso de whisky bien cargado. Dio un sorbo, el cielo estaba iluminado por una gran luna que la noche siguiente, estaria llena. Los pensamientos se acumulaban en su cabeza, Klaus era un peligro mortal, la pregunta era saber, si aquel grupo formado por un vampiro, un caza vampiros, una bruja poderosa pero novata a efectos prácticos y la doppelganger, era también un peligro mortal. Al fin y al cabo, no eran más que tres humanos y un vampiro de 150 años con tendencia por las estupideces. Si eran tan peligrosos, desde luego no se lo parecían.

Una puerta se abrió, a sus espaldas y una silueta de mujer apareció por ella. Ahora mismo, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Dio otro sorbo y cuando vio a la mujer que se le acercaba, decidió vaciar el vaso del tirón.

-Katherine, no tengo ganas de hablar.

-Tranquilo, no venía a hablar contigo, me ha sorprendido verte aquí. Venía a mirar las estrellas y la vista. Yo también me he subido una copa, pero esta vez he preferido algo de sangre.

-Llevo más de un año sin beber directamente de un humano. Parece mentira como pasa el tiempo. Estoy cansado de vivir, Katherine. Han sido 400 años, maravillosos en su gran mayoría. No quiero cagarla ahora.

-No digas gilipolleces. Tienes a alguien que te ama y tienes gente a tu lado.

-Precisamente por eso, Kath. Todo esto viene en el peor momento.

-Que rápido olvidas, querido amigo. No te acuerdas de 1941. Aquella vez sí que estábamos bien jodidos. Putos nazis.

-Ostias, es verdad. Ariadna casi muerta y Amy atrapada por los servicios paranormales de la SS, que estaban cargados hasta arriba de armas y verbena ¿Cuántos putos arios matamos? Ya ni me acuerdo.

-Pues yo me acuerdo como si fuera ayer. El 9 de marzo de 1941, matamos a medio batallón de nazis y la otra mitad huyo. Unos 500 más o menos. Ariadna se recupero con la sangre de toda la garita de oficiales, que eran los únicos que no tenían verbena. Se bebió a 4 enteros. Me acuerdo que estaba tan cabreada que cuando fuimos a por Amy, ella sola se cargó a media división paranormal de la Schutzstaffel.

-Que recuerdos. Volviendo al presente, ¿crees que seriamos capaces de atrapar a tu doble sin que hubiera bajas? Dime la verdad, tú siempre tienes algo en mente y no creo que en esta ocasión sea diferente.

-Tal vez, pero si vamos a hablar de esto, mejor bajemos y sirvámonos otra copa.

-Es curioso que empezáramos con tan mal pie y que ahora nos llevemos relativamente bien.

-Agradéceselo a nuestra querida Ariadna. Ella nos unió en los buenos tiempos y siempre ha sido nuestro punto de unión. Técnicamente, soy tu suegra. Siempre dicen que hay que llevarse bien con la suegra para que el matrimonio funcione.

-Jaja, y vaya matrimonio. 185 años juntos.

-Y que dure muchos más, sea donde sea.

-Bajemos, tendríamos que recordar estas cosas más a menudo.

-Ya sabes, no tenemos la oportunidad de vernos más habitualmente.

-Pues la verdad es que no me importaría que estuvieras por aquí, Max es un gilipollas y no trata bien al resto de los vampiros, cuando algunos de ellos tienen más edad que él. Si no está muerto, es porque temen enfrentarse a mí. Me vendría alguien fuerte y con bastante mala leche como tú.

-¿Me estás hablando de eliminar a Max?

-No, por favor. Soy totalmente consciente de los lazos que unen a Max contigo y con Ariadna. No quiero veros cabreadas, me podría costar la vida. Ariadna ha progresado mucho en los últimos 50 años. Ella sola elimino un nido de vampiros que se aprovechaba de los turistas, en la costa brava. Al líder, que tenía unos 100 años, le reventó la cabeza de un codazo. Tanto entrenamiento de artes marciales mixtas, la ha convertido en una bestia. Y tú, ya tienes tus 500 años, con los trucos que conlleva. Sería una locura por mi parte, meterme con vosotras. Solo pienso en quitarle de ser mi segundo.

-Recuerda y tenlo bien claro, Max y yo somos los únicos que quedamos de nuestra familia. Fue un milagro que sobreviviera Klaus y a sus secuaces. Es mi sobrino pero es como mi hijo. Él y Ariadna son lo único que tengo en mi vida. No jodas ni un segundo con eso.

-Tranquila, Kath. Que siga el buen rollo. La conversación me ha dado hambre y la quiero fresca, no quiero bolsa.

-Mmm, ese es mi chico. Salgamos y bebámonos a algún tonto que ande por las calles.

-Kath, no seas vulgar. Estás conmigo, tenemos remedio para la sed.

Entraron en una pequeña sala con algunos sillones y una televisión de pantalla plana. Había un mini bar y varias fotos en la que salían varias personas con Frank y Ariadna. Frank cogió un teléfono y empezó a hablar con alguien, mientras que Katherine se fijaba en las fotos. Una de las fotos era más grande y llamo la atención de Katherine. Era una foto de todas las personas que habitaban el palacete. En primer plano se encontraban los vampiros, Frank y Ariadna estaban en el centro y flanqueados por Max y Amy. Al lado de Amy se encontraba Isobel, lo cual sorprendió a Katherine. Detrás de los vampiros y un escalón por encima se situaban varios criados empezando Martin y su mujer que eran los jefes de servicio y los que recibían las instrucciones. En un tercer escalón se situaban otros humanos, que no eran del servicio pero que ayudaban a los vampiros en todo tipo de suertes. Allí estaban John, economista y socio empresarial de Frank. Diana, neurocirujana de uno de los grandes hospitales de la ciudad y que se encargaba del suministro de sangre. Había otras personas que no conocía hasta que llego a la esquina y reconoció a 3 personas, una mujer de unos 35 años, un hombre que andaba por la misma edad y entre ellos había una jovencita de unos 15 años. Eran un matrimonio y su hija. Eran italianos y se llamaban Roberto, Giulianna y Lucia. Roberto y Lucia conocieron a aquella familia atípica, cuando tenían poco más de 20 años. Se habían marchado de sus casas porque Lucia se había quedado embarazada y ninguna de las dos familias había aceptado aquello. En una noche de invierno, Lucia tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con Amy y Ariadna que estaban de caza. Siguieron sus pasos y estuvieron a punto de matarla, pero el embarazo de Lucia le salvo la vida. Amy le dio de beber su sangre, en cuanto se dieron cuenta.

Aunque habían estado a punto de matarla, finalmente la salvó la vida y como Lucia conoció el secreto de los vampiros, le hicieron una propuesta para asegurarse de que no lo contase a nadie. Seguridad y cualquier cosa que necesitase la próxima familia a cambio de sus servicios. Era una pareja joven, no tenían nada y el sacrificio desde su punto de vista, era mínimo y aceptaron.  
>Desde el nacimiento de Giulianna, la pareja fue a vivir con los vampiros. Ella como fuente de sangre, pero con los años, su uso fue cada vez más puntual. Su marido Roberto, se dedicó a la colección de coches de Frank.<p>

Katherine llevaba años sin verlos y le habría gustado verlos, pero Frank ya se había adelantado dándole una sorpresa. Una de las puertas de la sala, se abrió y entraron en la sala dos mujeres, vestidas cómodamente. Inmediatamente, Katherine se acercó a una de ellas, la más joven de las dos.

-Llevo muchos años sin verte, Giulianna. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-No estoy segura, señora.

-La señorita Katherine, te regalo algo hace muchos años, cariño. Si no me equivoco, todavía lo tienes contigo. En tu muñeca.

La joven se subió la manga y descubrió una pulsera de plata, con adornos de lapislázuli y una pequeña esmeralda, que siempre llevaba con ella. La esmeralda hacia juego con los ojos de la joven.

-Pero este regalo me lo hiciste tú.-dijo Giulianna con sorpresa.

-La señorita Katherine, te lo regalo y te hizo creer que había sido yo, cariño.

Giulianna se quedó mirando a Katherine y no supo que decir. Conocía a los vampiros desde hace muchos años, pero esta era la primera vez que había recibido un regalo de ellos.

-Gra…Gracias.

-Lucia, tienes a una hija muy guapa y veo que tú tampoco estas mal.

-Muchas gracias, la sangre de vampiro hace maravillas.-dijo Lucia con gesto agradecido.

-Tenemos un acuerdo con Lucia y con su hija. Antes de empezar con nada, deben tomar algo de sangre, por si a alguien se le va la mano y las mata. De todas formas, hace tiempo que no las utilizamos para beber. Solo en alguna ocasión especial y tenemos la delicadeza de servir directamente a través de una vía. Ya son parte de la familia y no queremos dañarlas. Además, la lasaña de verduras que hacen, es la envidia de las mujeres de los políticos y si los conquistas por el estómago, pronto tienes su corazón y después su cartera.-proclamó Frank con una sonrisa.

-Receta de familia de la Toscana, lleva 8 generaciones entre nuestras mujeres.-respondió Lucia agradecida.

-Hoy, estamos celebrando algo especial. ¿Os importa si…mordemos esta vez?

-Para eso estamos, señor. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes, no habríamos sobrevivido en las condiciones que estábamos y es posible que mi hija no estuviera aquí. Como bien sabe, mi hija conoce nuestro acuerdo desde que era adolescente y a partir de los 18, ha compartido las obligaciones conmigo, aunque debo decir que agradezco el trato recibido desde hace unos años.-concluyó Lucia.

-Tranquila, Lucia. Aquí no hay formalismos, Katherine es de la familia, en cierta manera y no me tienes que tratar de usted.

-Gracias, jefe. Pero tenemos un pequeño problema, como ya comente hace meses, estoy dando verbena a mi hija, porque Max lleva tiempo rondándola y aunque no puede utilizar la compulsión con ella, gracias a su pulsera, temo que un día, la ataque. Cuando hay alguna necesidad de nuestra sangre, se nos avisa con antelación. Mi hija no está disponible para esta noche, lo siento.

Frank negó con la cabeza y tenía una mueca de desagrado. Giro la cabeza y miro a Katherine, que ya le estaba observando.

-Ves porque quiero apartar a Max, el puto gilipollas no hace más que meter la pata. Jode a los vampiros y jode a los humanos que viven con nosotros, que son como nuestra familia. Que rabia. Está bien, Giulianna puedes marcharte, gracias por estar despierta a estas horas.

-No se preocupe, en verano me acuesto bastante tarde. Me voy a mi habitación, Madre.

-Vale, nena. Yo subo enseguida.-dijo Lucia despidiendo a su hija.

Giulianna salió por la puerta por la que había entrado, no sin antes despedirse con un gesto de su mano. Se quedaron solos los dos vampiros con la humana.

-Ok, acércate Lucia, siéntate entre nosotros.-indico Frank.

En cuanto estuvo sentada entre ellos, Katherine se adelantó a Frank y mordió su muñeca. La acerco a Lucia, que bebió durante unos segundos. Katherine retiro su muñeca y ella misma se lamio el resto de la sangre.

-Estoy lista, tengan cuidado de no beber demasiada sangre, son dos y el mínimo descuido pue…Ahhh

Katherine y Frank mordieron al unísono, el cuerpo de Lucia se retorció un poco por el dolor pero aguanto. Frank se dedicaba en el hombro derecho, mientras Katherine estaba en el brazo izquierdo. Así estuvieron unos segundos, hasta que Lucia advirtió que empezaba a sentirse mareada. Sacaron los colmillos también al unísono, con algunos hilos de sangre escurriéndose por sus rostros. Los dos tenían las barbillas manchadas de sangre, habían bebido a tumba abierta y si Lucia no hubiera hablado, era posible que la hubieran desangrado. Esta vez fue Frank, quien se mordió la muñeca y dio de beber a la humana.

-Ya puedes marcharte, Lucia. Siento que nos hayamos sobrepasado un poco. Te compensare.

-No es nada, jefe.-dijo Lucia que en cuanto pudo levantarse, salió de la habitación.

En el momento que Katherine y Frank se quedaron solos, sus miradas coincidieron, sus rostros manchados de sangre excitaron a los dos y se juntaron en el lugar que había ocupado Lucia. Estaban muy cerca, a pocos centímetros.

-Si Ariadna se entera, te mato.

-¿Y quién dice que seas capaz de matarme? Respondió Katherine sonriendo.

Katherine ataco sin aviso, directa a la boca de Frank. Besaba con desenfreno, aprovechaba los besos para recoger algo de los restos de sangre, paso por la barbilla y se dirigió al cuello, besando con fuerza, según bajaba la ropa empezó a molestar y arranco los botones de la camisa para abrirse paso. Fue pasando desde el cuello hasta los pectorales bien marcados del vampiro, acariciaba con las manos mientras era impecable con la boca y eso le gustaba a Frank hasta que noto un mordisco justo al principio de los abdominales. Frank reacciono cogiendo a Kath del pelo y levantándola la cabeza.

-Sin mordiscos, sin marcas.

Katherine sonrió, con mueca de satisfacción. Frank soltó y Katherine siguió con el recorrido. Los abdominales tuvieron el mismo trato que las partes anteriores, Katherine se recreaba en lo que estaba haciendo hasta que llego hasta los pantalones. En ese momento, Frank pillo de un hombro a Kath y la empujo hasta el otro lado del sofá.

-Es mi turno.

Frank tampoco se contenía, besaba con fuerza y mientras besaba, acariciaba lo que encontraban sus manos a su paso, sin importar lo que fuese, los pechos, los hombros o la espalda. El top de Kath molestaba menos que la camisa, pero también acabo abierto en canal de un tirón de Frank y el sujetador no corrió mejor suerte. Los pechos de Katherine fueron propiedad de Frank durante unos minutos, en los que no quedo rincón que no llevara su ración propia. Los pequeños pezones de Katherine fueron los que llevaron más castigo y eso enloquecía a la vampiresa, que llevaba sus manos a la cabeza de su amante. Frank salto directamente a la entrepierna de Katherine, no se molestó en quitar la minifalda de Katherine y bajo su tanga con una de sus manos, mientras la otra seguía jugando con uno de los pezones de Katherine. Cuando termino se hundió por debajo de la mini y empezó a devorar toda la zona, sin delicadeza pero terriblemente efectivo. Katherine se retorcía por las oleadas de placer que subían por su cuerpo. Frank continuo hasta que Katherine se corrió en un grande orgasmo. Frank se levantó y se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un solo viaje. Asomo una polla afeitada, gorda y venosa que impresiono a Katherine, la cual no tardo en ponerse manos a la obra.

Aplico sus manos arriba y abajo, mientras lamia con fruición. No había centímetro de esa polla que no estuviera recorrida por la lengua y los labios de Katherine. Así estuvo algunos minutos hasta que Frank le dijo que parara.

Katherine se levantó y se preparó para recibir aquella verga en su interior. Frank la levanto y la apoyo en el respaldo del sofá, para colocarse debajo y ensartar su polla en la húmeda vagina de Katherine. Fueron unas embestidas fuertes del principio, sin parar en ningún momento. Katherine notaba bien dentro todo y empezó a excitarse en sobremanera. Estaba a punto de correrse por segunda vez, pero fue capaz de frenarse en sus impulsos y decirle a Frank que cambiaran de postura.

Frank hizo que ella le abrazara con las piernas a sus caderas y con los brazos a su cuello. Sin sacar su enorme rabo, la levantó en el aire y la llevo contra una de las paredes. Allí empezó a embestir a Katherine que con el placer solo podía sujetarse del cuello de Frank y se ensartaba más en la gran verga de Frank. El vaivén continuaba sin fisuras y los dos estaban a punto de terminar, cuando oyeron un ruido que venía de la puerta.

Ariadna estaba de pie en la puerta, sujetaba tan fuerte el tirador, que chirriaba de la presión. La cara pétrea, claramente enojada, empeoraba por momentos y de repente habló.

-En mi propia casa y vosotros dos. Nunca pensé que me hicierais esto.

Ariadna se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo. Frank y Katherine se miraron.

-Lárgate.-dijo Katherine con gesto serio.

Frank la dejo en el suelo y se marchó, detrás de su mujer. Katherine estaba cansada y tenia restos de sangre de Lucia por medio cuerpo, se acercó al mini bar, se puso una buena copa de lo primero que encontró y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Dio un buen trago y dijo algo en voz alta.

-La noche ha sido interesante, ya veremos lo que nos depara mañana.


	12. Chapter 12

**_CAPITULO 12_**

Elena abrio los ojos, sus brazos habían rozado el pecho de Damon, que estaba apoyado en uno de sus brazos, mirándola fijamente mientras dormia. Elena devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y se acerco a él para darle un beso.

-¿Entiendes que esto ha sido solo sexo? No estoy preparada ahora mismo, para nada mas.

-La pregunta es cuando estaras preparada, Elena. Te puedo asegurar que mi hermano, aunque pueda separarse de Klaus y del influjo de la sangre, nunca volverá a tu lado. La ultima vez que Stefan se dejo ganar por la sangre, le costo casi 30 años volver a ser como le has conocido. Y entonces, tenia a Lexi. Como entenderas, esa pata de la mesa se ha quedado coja. Lexi siempre fue la correctora de Stefan.

-¿Tengo que recordar la razón por la que Lexi esta muerta?

-Vale, lo admito. En esos momentos deseaba joder a mi hermano, sacarle de sus casillas y que cometiera un error. Pensaba que era un obstáculo en mis planes de liberar a Katherine. En cierta manera, me gustaba Lexi. En 1864, me permitio irme sin dejar a mi hermano solo. En los años 20, le saco de algo que nunca sabre exactamente lo que era, pero desde luego, era muy peligroso. La ultima vez, en el 74, fue especialmente curiosa, me quiso matar a mi pero como no podía, termino matando a medio vecindario en California. Lexi siempre le seguía la pista, por si tenia que rescatarle de nuevo. Ahora, somos diferentes, Elena. Él y yo, hemos cambiado. Por ti.

Elena se dio cuenta de que Damon tenia razón, no se podía permitir jugar a algo que involucrara estar con los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo. Eso seria comportarse como Katherine y ella no quería repetir lo que ocurrio en 1864. Era Damon o Stefan, una elección simple, pero a la vez complicada. Damon estaba con ella, Stefan estaba desaparecido y por las palabras de Damon, posiblemente no volveria. Lo suyo había terminado y a partir de ese momento, lo único que podía hacer era intentar salvar a Stefan, intentar ser feliz con Damon. Pero eso era algo que tendría que esperar, por lo menos hasta regresar a Mistyc Falls.

Escucharon ruidos que venían de fuera de la habitación, Bonnie y Alaric ya debían estar despiertos y habían salido de sus habitaciones. Damon y Elena se miraron y se fueron corriendo a la ducha, por separado, a pesar de los intentos de Damon.

-Que no se nos note nada.

-Tranquila, seguire cabreado contigo, porque en realidad, aunque hayamos follado, sigo cabreado contigo por mentirme. Lo que pasa es, que no es lo mismo que anoche. Me has ablandado.

Elena sonrio y salio de la habitación por su puerta. Damon se dio cuenta de lo que Elena intentaba, manteniendo las apariencias. Dibujo una sonrisa y fue a salir por la puerta de su habitación, pero para que todo luciese perfecto, cerro la puerta que unia ambas habitaciones.

Cuando Damon apareció estaban tomándose un café, charlando amigablemente.

-Ya estamos todos. ¿Nos vamos a dar una vuelta? Dijo Elena animadamente

-Vale, pero…-dijo Bonnie mezclando un gesto raro con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero que? Dijo Damon extrañado

-No, nada. Vamonos, intentemos pasarlo bien.

Cogieron sus bolsas y se fueron hacia la puerta. Damon y Alaric iban primero, les seguía Elena y Bonnie iba la ultima.

-Espera, Elena. Tienes una marca roja en la camis…-dijo Bonnie

Inmediatamente, Damon empezó a sufrir un dolor terrible en su cabeza y cayo de rodillas. Era insoportable para el vampiro que estaba a punto de caer tendido al suelo. Bonnie nunca había sido tan fuerte y eso Damon lo estaba notando en sus propias carnes.

-Espera, Bonnie. Fui yo, fui yo. Le di de beber yo, nos acostamos anoche.

Alaric levanto la mirada de Damon y miro a Elena. Bonnie paro de hacer daño a Damon y tb miro a Elena. Damon todavía estaba adolorido en el suelo e incluso él miro a Elena.

-Salio asi, no estaba planeado, solo fue sexo. Joder, no es algo del otro mundo.

-Un dia, Bonnie. Un dia, me cabrearas con ese truquito y como ya sabras, no es bueno tenerme cabreado. No te digo mas.

-Lo siento, la verdad es que os escuche anoche. Elena es un poquito escandalosa con sus orgasmos. Pero en cuanto he visto sangre, pensé que la tenias controlada o algo. El colgante se perdió y llevamos días sin tomar verbena.

Damon negó con la cabeza y fue hasta su habitación, para volver en menos de un segundo, llevaba su bolsa de cuero en la mano. La apoyo en la encimera de la cocina y saco los tres viales con liquido que llevaba dentro.

-Si tu preocupación, es esa. Podeis beber sin ningún miedo. Es verbena. Ademas, Elena si que ha tomado. En la mansión, sigue tomando su té y cuando llegamos al restaurante anoche, le meti el contenido de uno de esos viales en su refresco y como prueba, aquí esta el otro vial que tenia y esta vacio. Bebed y demos un paseo.

Los tres se bebieron sus viales, poniendo cara de asco al hacerlo. Damon les miro y se fue hasta la salida. Los demás se miraron entre ellos, dejaron los viales, cogieron sus cosas y salieron detrás.

Alaric alcanzo a Damon en el ultimo tramo de escaleras, antes de llegar a la calle.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que dejes a Elena en paz, Damon.-dijo Alaric enojado.

-Y yo te he respondido muchas veces, que no es de tu incumbencia. Si quieres jugar a ser padre, fabrica tus propios hijos. Ademas, que te quede claro. Yo no fui el que abrió la puerta entre nuestras habitaciones, fue ella.

-Me da exactamente igual, no es chica para ti.

-Mira Alaric. Ella vino a mi, terminamos follando en SU cama y encima le gustó. Ha sido sexo y punto, ella no quiere nada conmigo. Me lo dijo esta mañana, fueron sus primeras palabras al despertar. No me jodas y quítate de en medio. Eres mi amigo pero si no me acuerdo mal, ya no tienes el anillo para protegerte. Te vuelvo a decir, no me jodas.

Las chicas llegaron enseguida y se unieron a ellos. Alaric no tenia buena cara pero hizo el esfuerzo y cambio el rostro, para no delatarse el mismo. Se acercaron al borde de la calle y pidieron un taxi. El dia era largo y hoy serian turistas normales en una ciudad desconocida y todavía por descubrir.


	13. Chapter 13

**_CAPITULO 13_**

Estaban pasando una mañana tranquila, sin dramas, haciendo turismo despreocupados. Barcelona les estaba encantando y visitaban todos los sitios que les eran posibles. Bonnie y Elena eran las típicas turistas disfrutando de sus vacaciones, pantalones cortos, camiseta y zapatillas como uniforme oficial. Damon llevaba también su uniforme oficial, vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies y Alaric pues era Alaric con su mal gusto por la ropa, llevaba una camisa arremangada y unos vaqueros desgastados.

Habían salido algo tarde del piso y por eso, las chicas llevaban corriendo al vampiro y al profesor. Entre visita y visita, iban comprando algunos recuerdos para los amigos que se habían quedado en Mistyc Falls. El único que llevaba una mochila era Alaric y allí terminaban todos los souvenirs, a pesar de las quejas del profesor caza-vampiros. Siguieron explorando la ciudad hasta que fueron algo más de las 2 de la tarde y terminaron en Las Ramblas.

Se sentaron en un banco para descansar y empezaron a conversar sobre lo que iban a hacer a continuación.

-A mí me está entrando hambre. Porque no buscamos algún sitio para comer.-dijo Bonnie

-La verdad es que tienes razón, podríamos buscar algún sitio para comer algo rápido.-respondió Elena.

-Busquemos algo rápido, esta zona es de turismo, seguro que habrá algún sitio de comida rápida por aquí. Andemos un poco, seguro que no tardamos.

-Hagáis lo que hagáis, hacerlo ya, me estoy aburriendo.-se molestó Damon.

Elena le echo una mirada a Damon, el vampiro le correspondió con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros. Elena puso sus ojos en blanco pero termino sonriendo también. Empezaron a andar y tras unas pocas opciones que dejaron atrás, Elena vio el sitio perfecto.

-Mirad, allí hay un KFC. Me apetece pollo, no se vosotros.-dijo Elena con ganas.

-Usted primero, reina del pollo frito.-dijo Alaric con una sonrisa.

El comentario fue reído por todos, aunque Elena le diera un golpe en el hombro a Alaric.

Mientras en una cara tienda en la otra punta de la ciudad…

-No me puedo creer que le hicieras eso. Es como tu hija.-dijo Alexia.

-Que quieres que te diga, no estaba planeado por ninguna de los dos. He querido hablar con ella, pero está evitándome.-dijo Katherine con disgusto.

Katherine y Alexia se estaban probando ropa. Katherine había cogido un suéter gris con pedrería y se lo estaba probando. Desde fuera del probador, Alexia pensaba en comprarse un par de blusas de seda, mientras hablaba.

-¿Qué te parece? Dijo Katherine mientras salía.

-Te queda perfecto. Como odio que los vampiros tengáis tan buen ojo para las tallas. Déjame pasar, que ahora me toca a mí.

-Me encanta esa blusa granate que has cogido, seria perfecta para combinarla con el traje pantalón de hace un momento. Estoy pensando en robártela.

-Eso es imposible, esto es una 40, tú tienes una 38. Pregunta a la chica o búscatela tú, como todo el mundo.

-Cariño, la jodida blusa vale 100€. Por ese precio, tendrían que estar a nuestros pies. Aunque la verdad, siendo de la última colección de Carolina Herrera, lo vale desde luego.

-Ha, 100€. Entre Ariadna, Amy y yo, gastamos del orden de 10000€ al mes en ropa y complementos. El traje que Amy llevaba anoche costaba más de 2000. Frank tampoco se queda atrás. Gasta otros 6000 en sus cosas. No he visto a nadie en mi vida, que le gusten tanto los relojes. Debe tener 50 o 60.

Katherine escuchaba atenta, mientras la bruja se probaba la famosa blusa. Tenía casi decidido que se iba a quedar allí. Lo que había pensado también, era que al final no iba a quedarse con ninguno de los hermanos Salvatore. Si iban a capturar o a matar a Elena, no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia a Damon. Por la mañana había trazado su plan, pero necesitaba saber si Alexia podía ejecutar su parte. De ahí, la salida de compras.

Alexia salió del probador, enseñando la blusa, que le quedaba perfecta, contrastando su piel blanca y a la vez resaltando sus grandes ojos negros.

-Definitivamente, quiero una igual. Pero pasemos a lo realmente importante. ¿Serás capaz de hacer lo que necesito?

-Sin problemas, eso lo hacía cuando era pequeña para joder a Max. Quitarle la audición vampírica a ese tal Damon, no será difícil. Tendrá las mismas capacidades auditivas de un humano normal. Si Amy lo lleva lo suficientemente lejos, no se enterara de nada hasta que sea demasiado tarde. El único problema que veo es esa chica, la bruja Bennett. Anoche no tuve tiempo de medir su poder.

-No creo que sea un problema. Si todo sale como debe, cualquiera de nosotros la puede matar en un segundo.

-Eso espero, Katherine. Llevo en la magia desde que tenía 5 años y no me gustaría que me matase una novata que lleva un año en esto. Además, esta noche hay luna llena y se puede extraer mucho poder de ella.

-Bonnie es fuerte, pero su conexión con las brujas muertas se perdió. Decidió sacrificar el poder para salvar a su novio, que al mismo tiempo, es el hermano pequeño de Elena.

-Entonces, ya me dejas más tranquila. Creo que me quedare la blusa en granate y en verde. Si me dejas darte una recomendación, en azul le quedaría perfecta al traje beige. Busquemos a Patricia y que te busque tu talla.

-Mmm, en azul. Me gusta, pero si tiene la granate en mi talla, me llevo las dos.

-Ya veo que te está gustando esto.-sonrió Alexia.

-Si nada cambia esta noche, mi futuro estará aquí. Me va a encantar cargar unos cuantos ceros a la cuenta de Frank.

-Eso siempre que Ariadna, te perdone lo que has hecho. Esta mañana, no estaba muy amigable, que digamos.

-Tendrá que hablar conmigo tarde o temprano. Seguro que entre Frank y yo, evitamos el entuerto.

-No estoy tan segura, ya sabes lo posesiva que es Ariadna. Y con los años, cada vez más.

-Lo que realmente me jode es, que cuando era niña, no era así para nada.

-Los vampiros podéis tener de todo, pero os aferráis a cosas concretas. Como tú, con esos hermanos Salvatore.

-Me aferro a uno, a Stefan. Porque me enamore realmente de él, aunque no me importaría tener a Damon también conmigo, básicamente porque folla como los ángeles.

-Eres incorregible. Max es igual que tú. Debe ser cosa de familia.

De vuelta en el KFC del centro…

-Dame la mochila, quiero ver los regalos, no quiero olvidarme de nadie.-dijo Elena.

-No espera…-dijo Alaric de pronto.

Elena se extrañó de la reacción del profesor, cuando Bonnie le pasaba la mochila, pero no hizo caso. Abrió la mochila y empezó a escarbar, pasando entre los regalos para Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler, Matt y el padre de Bonnie, cuando vio algo que la dejo con la boca abierta. El supuesto fondo de la mochila, se había despegado, dejando a la vista todo un arsenal de artilugios de caza-vampiros. Elena miro a Alaric que desvió su mirada hacia otro sitio, con gesto de desagrado. Damon miraba la escena y se preguntaba lo que había en la mochila. Echo un vistazo por encima del hombro de Elena y al ver lo que había, no pudo evitar reírse.

-Joder con el turista. Eso es ir bien preparado. Granadas de verbena, estacas y… ¿Qué coño es esto? Dijo Damon sacando uno de los objetos

Elena se estaba riendo también, Bonnie intentaba disimular bebiendo de su refresco y Alaric se encontraba cada vez más avergonzado.

-Vale, chicos. Pensé que debíamos traer algo de protección extra.

-Por cierto, hablando de protección extra. Creo que deberías llevar esto.-dijo Elena rebuscando en su pequeño bolso.

Elena encontró lo que buscaba, el anillo de su tío/padre John. Lo saco y lo puso en la mesa frente a Alaric. Damon vio el anillo y dirigió su mirada hacia Alaric, que también le correspondió con la mirada, recordando la conversación que habían tenido unas horas antes, incluyendo la amenaza que Damon le había hecho al profesor.

-No quiero el anillo de tu padre, Elena.

-Pero yo quiero que lo lleves. Eres el único que lo puede utilizar, a ninguno le podría servir de nada, solo a ti. Necesito que estés a salvo. Por favor, cógelo.

Alaric no sabía lo que hacer, miro a Elena, a Bonnie y finalmente a Damon. Ese anillo ya le había salvado antes y aunque sabía que no era suyo, también recordó que había sido un regalo de su mujer Isobel. Hizo un amago de cogerlo, parándose a medio camino, dudando de lo que debía hacer, pero finalmente lo cogió y se lo puso.

-Gracias, Elena. Y este pequeñín por el que preguntas, Damon, es mi último invento. Deja que te muestre.-dijo Alaric quitándoselo de las manos a Damon.

Alaric se colocó aquel pequeño artilugio en la muñeca, como si fuera un brazalete y les mostro como quedaba.

-Perfectamente plano, no se nota debajo de la manga, es una solución de emergencia contra vampiros. En esta parte interna, almacena 6 pequeños dardos con una solución de verbena al 90%, la concentración liquida más fuerte posible. Solo es necesario levantar ligeramente la mano y dispara uno de los dardos. Con dos de estos, podría tumbar a cualquier vampiro, por viejo que sea, exceptuando los originales, que tal vez necesitasen el cargador entero. Dejad que os muestre como funciona.

Alaric puso el brazo, en dirección a Damon, que pego un salto en la silla. Alaric sonrió y miro a Damon, que no parecía muy contento. Alaric le estaba devolviendo la amenaza y Damon lo sabía, el profesor tenia las cosas claras y el vampiro debía considerarlo así. Alaric cambio la dirección de su brazo y en un rápido movimiento de su mano, un dardo salió disparado hasta clavarse en uno de los vasos de refresco. El dardo media poco más de la mitad de un dedo meñique y era poco más grueso que un palillo. Se había clavado hasta la mitad, quedando colgado del agujero.

-Suelta la carga de verbena en cuanto hace contacto con algo. ¿Tienes sed, Damon?

-No es cantidad suficiente ni para hacerme daño, eso no tumbaría a un vampiro ni de coña.

-Si no lo crees, bebe.

Damon miro al profesor, que parecía muy seguro y tuvo dudas si era un farol. Los inventos de Alaric solían funcionar, por lo que decidió solo mojarse los labios. Tomo el dardo, lo quito del agujero y se acercó la bebida a los labios. Inmediatamente noto un ardor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y que le hizo temblar y toser como si estuviese atragantando.

Elena y Bonnie se alarmaron y ayudaron a Damon, dándole más bebida para que el efecto desapareciera. Damon tardo varios minutos en recuperarse, en los cuales Alaric, esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. Elena no era consciente de la razón del comportamiento del profesor, pero sabía que algo había entre ellos dos y sospechaba que ella tenía algo que ver. No dijo nada, pero de alguna forma, se sentía muy segura entre ellos, el vampiro y el caza-vampiros.

-Rectifico, esta mierda es tu mejor invento, profesor. Solo me moje los labios-dijo Damon todavía algo sofocado.

-Pues imagina lo que puede hacer, inyectado directamente al torrente sanguíneo. Un dardo te atonta y dos, te dejan KO.

-Desde luego que atonta, la concentración es increíble. ¿Por qué no nos damos un paseo? Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

-Vale, vámonos. Creo que el puerto es muy bonito, tendremos que andar un poco, pero así bajamos un poco el pollo.-dijo Elena con una mueca.

-La reina del pollo frito no quiere más pollo.-dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa.

-No, Bonnie. Por Dios, tú no.

Bonnie se rio y los demás acompañaron. Recogieron sus cosas, no sin que Alaric se quitara su nuevo invento antes. Las chicas se adelantaron en el camino hacia la calle, con ellos siguiéndolas.

-De acuerdo, amigo. He pillado el mensaje, perdona por lo que te dije antes. No tengo intención de herir a Elena. Solo ha sido diversión. Simplemente, te pido que nos dejes divertirnos. No fue mi idea morderla, fue ella la que se ofreció y ahora soy consciente de que no debería haberlo hecho.

-Sigo diciendo que no es chica para ti, Damon. Pero también soy consciente de que no puedo impediros que hagáis lo que queráis. Simplemente, no la hagas daño, porque si eso ocurre, veras dos de estas preciosidades en tu pecho y luego te clavo una estaca. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Cristalino. Por casualidad, ¿no tendrás otro de esos en tu bolsillo mágico?

-Pues, mira por dónde. Este es tu día de suerte.

Alaric metió la mano en la mochila y saco otro dispositivo igual al anterior. Se lo dio a Damon, cerro la mochila y le hizo un gesto a Damon para que se dieran prisa. Salieron a la calle y se encontraron con las chicas, miraron un mapa para saber la dirección que debían tomar y empezaron a andar.

Les llevo un buen rato llegar hasta la zona del puerto y después de todo el trote y la comida tan pesada, decidieron sentarse en un pequeña plaza en la que daba la sombra, para descansar un poco.

-Estoy destrozada, pero esto es tan bonito que seguiría visitando cosas.-dijo Elena cansadamente.

-Yo también, que bien me vendría una pequeña siesta.-respondió Bonnie.

Los chicos las miraban y se sonreían entre ellos, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos. Los cuatro se pusieron amplios en los bancos, descansando, oliendo el olor del mar cercano y disfrutando la ligera brisa. Estuvieron así un rato charlando y descansando, hasta que oyeron algo que no querían oír. La voz de Katherine.

-Parece que estáis muy cómodos ahí. ¿Me puedo unir?

Los cuatros giraron la cabeza para ver a Katherine, que estaba especialmente deslumbrante. Vestía un traje pantalón de color beige, perfectamente combinado con una blusa de seda granate y unos magníficos y caros zapatos de Christian Louboutin, negros, con la suela en rojo.

-Ni en el peor momento de mi existencia.-respondió Damon con sorna.

-Hace no mucho, no habrías dicho lo mismo.-dijo Katherine con desagrado.

-¿Qué quieres, Katherine? Dijo Elena con el mismo desagrado.

-Frank quiere volver a veros. Esta dispuesto a contaros algunas de las cosas que habéis venido a buscar. Solo quiere ser amable y cambiar lo que paso anoche. Amy quiere hablar contigo, Damon. Ella cree que es lo más justo. Pasareis un buen rato y aprenderéis lo que Frank puede contaros de los Originales.

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos mientras Katherine observaba. Cambiaron opiniones entre ellos y finalmente aceptaron la invitación. Quedaron en encontrarse, en cuanto se cambiaran de ropa y se dieran una ducha. Kath les dijo que mandaría un coche a buscarlos y se despidió.

-Fíjate por donde, puede que tenga una oportunidad de estrenar tu nuevo juguetito, Alaric. Volvamos al piso.


	14. Chapter 14

**_CAPITULO 14_**

Damon había salido de la ducha, se había secado y empezó a ponerse la ropa. Sin prisas, atendiendo a cada detalle, cada botón del pantalón, cada botón de la camisa, hasta que llego a los dos últimos botones que tenía que abrochar, los puños de la camisa. El izquierdo no supuso ningún problema, pero cuando fue a por el derecho, se dio cuenta que le faltaba una última cosa que ponerse, antes de aquel botón. El invento de Alaric reposaba en la mesilla de noche, Damon lo cogió y lo miro con atención, pudiendo ver los agujeros de salida de los dardos.

Se lo coloco despacio, en la muñeca, como había visto a Alaric, esa misma tarde. Cuando termino, se abrocho el puño y tuvo cuidado de que todo quedara en su sitio, con las salidas de los dardos al ras de la manga de su camisa negra.

Salió de su habitación, cogió lo poco que quedaba en una de las bolsas de sangre que había traído y se lo sirvió en un vaso. Dio rápida cuenta y dejo el vaso en la encimera. Alaric salió también de su habitación y saludo con la mano, se dirigió al minibar y busca la palabra bourbon. No la encontró, pero a cambio se sirvió un buen trago de un whisky escoces de unos cuantos años. Al igual que Damon, no tardó mucho en beber. Unas pocas gotas de whisky quedaron en el fondo pero el profesor no quiso apurar, se acercó a la encimera y vio los restos de sangre del vaso de Damon. Echo el resto de whisky en el vaso, consiguiendo que aquel resto de sangre que quedaba en la pared del vaso, bajase hacia el fondo, formando una mezcla de rojo y marrón que no se mezclaban entre ellos.

Bonnie apareció desde el pasillo, seguida de Elena. Ellas también tenían sed, pero se limitaron al agua. Todos estaban en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. El timbre del portal sonó, sobresaltando a todos. Damon le hizo una señal a Elena para que contestara ella.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Max, vengo a buscaros. No tardéis mucho en bajar, tengo sed y no me quiero beber al portero.

Elena enarco una ceja y rápidamente busco la mirada de Damon. El vampiro se encogió de hombros y les hizo un gesto a Alaric y Bonnie. Bajaron rápido, por las escaleras. Max esperaba en el portal, con los brazos cruzados y con gesto de desagrado.

-Venga, no tengo todo el día.

El transporte era un SUV de gama alta y había espacio más que suficiente para todos. Subieron en nada de tiempo y se pusieron en movimiento. A Max se le veía inquieto por algo y Damon que se había colocado a su lado, lo estaba notando.

-¿A ti que te pasa, chofer?

Max giro la cabeza y miro a Damon con cara de pocos amigos. Damon estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero lo dejo en una mueca graciosa. Eso a Max, no le gustaba precisamente.

-¿Te crees muy gracioso? ¿Sabes quién soy en todo caso?

-¿El chofer? Respondió Damon siguiendo el juego.

-Me llamo Maksim Petrov, soy sobrino de Katerina Petrova, por lo cual—mirando por el retrovisor a Elena—también soy familia de ella, en cierto modo.

-Eres familia de Katherine, no mía. Que compartamos líneas de sangre, no te hace ser mi familia. Casi por los pelos, tampoco eres familia de Katherine.-respondió Elena que les había escuchado desde su asiento.

-Personalmente, me da igual. Por mí, te puedes ir al infierno.

Damon cambio su rostro ante aquellas palabras y se giró hacia Max, que miraba al frente, miro a Elena y se detuvo en Bonnie. Damon se froto las sienes y se volvió a colocar en su sitio. Cuando estaban llegando a un semáforo en rojo, Damon volvió a frotarse las sienes.

-A veces, me entran unos dolores de cabeza. ¿Te pasa a ti, Max?

Max iba a contestar cuando sintió una molestia en su cabeza, la molestia fue creciendo y creciendo gradualmente hasta que estallo en gritos por el dolor que estaba sufriendo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se retorcía en el asiento. Damon le cogió del cuello y una cabeza surgió de la parte trasera. El dolor ceso.

-Yo ya he estado muerta y no es agradable. Aprende un poquito de educación. Por cierto, bien hecho. Has demostrado ser sobrino de Katherine.-dijo Elena con una sonrisa.

-Y ahora conduce y cállate. El semáforo ya está en verde.-añadió Damon soltándole contra el asiento.

Max tenía la mirada encendida, pero no podía hacer nada. Las órdenes eran que llegasen a salvo. No había sufrido dolor como ese, desde hace años. La bruja de aquel grupo, podría estar a la altura de Alexia. Tenía que decírselo al llegar. Por el retrovisor, vio como Elena y la otra chica, la bruja, chocaban puños, en señal de victoria.

El camino se desarrolló sin más sobresaltos y en unos minutos, llegaron hasta el palacete. Cuando bajaron, Damon se dio cuenta que la plaza donde se habían parado a descansar, estaba a unos 300 metros del palacete. La noche anterior, sin conocer la ciudad, no habían sabido donde estaban.

En uno de los balcones superiores, Alexia estaba viendo cómo se dirigían hacia la puerta, pero sus intenciones eran otras. En su mano, tenía un vaso de refresco. El mismo del que había bebido Damon en el KFC. Se concentró y cerró los ojos.

-Remove felis auditum sub—el vaso ardió en sus manos—Hecho. Ahora, a seguir con el plan. Por una vez, parece que Max ha cumplido su parte.

El grupo entró y fue dirigido por Max, a la misma gran sala de la noche anterior. Esta vez, todos estaban allí. Frank y Ariadna, estaban escoltados por Katherine y Alexia. Al lado de Katherine, estaba Amy y Max fue a colocarse al lado de Alexia.

-Bienvenidos, espero que ahora que ya no hemos conocido todos, no pase lo mismo de ayer. Creo que antes de nada, alguien tiene que hablar con alguien.-dijo Frank mirando a Amy.

-Ven conmigo, hermano. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Damon miro a su hermana y luego miro a sus amigos. Alaric junto los brazos, agarrando con una de sus manos, la muñeca. Le hizo un gesto de afirmación. Elena también hizo un gesto de la cabeza. Bonnie simplemente lo miro, pero le transmitió algo más.

-Siento que tenemos a alguien más de nuestro lado, márchate, estaremos bien.-dijo Bonnie sin tener que abrir la boca.

Damon afirmo con la cabeza y giró para ver a su hermana. Su hermana se dio la vuelta y salto por el mismo sitio que la noche anterior. Damon la siguió y los dos desaparecieron de la vista del grupo. Amy le guio por los pasillos hasta llevarle a uno de los dormitorios.

-Bienvenido a mi dormitorio, Damon. Siéntate en el sofá. Responderé a cualquier cosa que quieras saber.

-Vaya, porque no empezamos con como conociste a esa bruja de Katherine.

-Después de trasladarme a vivir con nuestra tía, estallo la guerra. Los sentimientos de la gente estaban muy crispados. Nuestra tía y el resto de la familia, se mantenían muy ambiguos, en cuanto al apoyo a cualquiera de los dos bandos y eso despertaba muchos recelos. Mintieron varias veces en las dos direcciones, pensando que eso les llevaría a mejorar su posición social, hasta que se descubrió la pantomima y miembros de ambos bandos apretaron a la familia.

Como era normal, la familia tiro hacia sus raíces sureñas y eso no gusto mucho en algunos círculos. Un día, a punto de caer la noche, estaba regresando a casa. Alguien me asalto por detrás y me ataco, dándome varias puñaladas y dejándome en un callejón, creyendo que estaba casi muerta. Después de unos minutos de agonía, en los que pensé que era mi hora, apareció Katherine y me hizo beber su sangre. Al principio, estaba confundida con lo que me decía, pero esa misma noche al llegar a casa, empecé a rememorar lo que me había dicho, la opción que se abría ante mí.

Mi vida era una mierda, Damon. Nuestra tía me trataba horriblemente, era poco más que una sirvienta suya y me habían intentado matar esa misma noche, por su culpa, por su doble juego en el que yo no tenía nada que ver. Como entenderás, cuando Katherine vino la noche siguiente, elegí seguir sus pasos y vivir eternamente.

-¿Tan simple? ¿Sin pensar en nada más?

-¿Qué opciones tenia? En cuanto se enterasen de que seguía viva, lo habrían intentado de nuevo y la vida con nuestra tía, no era como me la había pintado nuestro padre. Fui por el camino fácil.

-¿Qué pintamos Stefan y yo en todo esto? Pensábamos que estabas muerta.

-Era novata y alguien me vio alimentarme de un vagabundo. La familia conoció mi nueva naturaleza y prefirieron mantenerlo en secreto y darme por muerta. Una inoportuna enfermedad, dijeron.

Sabes que yo os quería con locura, erais mis hermanos y os quería a mi lado. No habría soportado una eternidad sin teneros a mi lado. Por eso, pedí a Katherine que fuera a buscaros a Mistyc Falls y que os convirtiera, para que estuviéramos juntos. Lo que ninguno esperaba, era que Katherine se enamorara de vosotros, y vosotros de ella. Eso echó al traste todos los planes marcados hasta entonces. Cuando Katherine…

Damon escuchaba a su hermana, pero quiso comprobar lo que pasaba desde la gran sala, pero no percibía ningún sonido, tal vez estaba demasiado alejado. Le extraño, pero lo dejo pasar y siguió escuchando a Amy.

-…pero me lo impidió de todos modos. Y me tuve que resignar a que un día nos volveríamos a encontrar. Y ayer fue el día.

-Como siempre, igualita que Stefan. En el pasado erais uña y carne. ¿Tú también eres de las que le gusta sentir todo, como él?

-Tuve mi época, al principio. En cuanto me di cuenta que esa manera de vivir era imposible, seguí lo que me dijo Katherine y simplemente lo apague. Me hice más fuerte y empecé a disfrutar de los dones que me daba esta nueva vida.

-Que poético.-dijo Damon con su tono habitual.

-Veo que tú no has cambiado. En cuanto te fuiste por primera vez de nuestro pueblo, te has deleitado bastante. Aunque también has tenido tus miserias.

-Perder a Katherine fue un golpe bajo, la manera de actuar de Stefan al principio, tampoco ayudaba mucho. Necesitaba distracciones. Texas, Nueva Orleans, Chicago, Nueva York. Andaba de aquí para allá y cada cierto tiempo, hacia una visita a nuestro hermanito, para arruinarle un poco la vida.

-Por cierto, hablando de Nueva York. ¿Qué tal está Roxanne?

-Nah, eso fue una cosa del pasado. Nos divertimos, pero no podía funcionar. ¿La has conocido?

-Me la encontré por casualidad, hace un par de años. No le conté que era tu hermana.

-Es mejor que sea así. Se habría vuelto loca.

-Es buena chica, la hiciste daño. Les haces daño a todas las mujeres de tu vida. Eso está muy mal, hermanito.

-No me vengas con el rollo feminista. Me apuesto a que tú no eres inocente.

-Pues la verdad, estuve casada durante 90 años, Damon. Dentro de un mes, habríamos hecho 111 años de casados. Se llamaba Daniel, nos conocimos en 1898, en Paris. Al año, le descubrí mi condición, no le importó, estábamos enamorados. Nos casamos en abril de 1900 y unos meses después, me pidió que le transformase. Acepte y estuvimos juntos hasta 1990.

En un enfrentamiento con hombres-lobo, resulto mordido y no duro ni una semana. Katherine se enteró, me echo una mano y luego me presento a Ariadna. Después vino Frank y desde entonces, estoy con ellos.

Damon se impresiono, él nunca había conocido a nadie con el que se plantearse vivir el resto de sus días. Una vez, pensó que Roxanne, podía ser esa persona, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que aquello no funcionaria. Los pensamientos de Damon se vieron interrumpidos por un gran estruendo. Pego un salto del sofá, poniéndose en alerta. Volvió a agudizar el oído, seguía sin captar nada. Esta vez no lo dejo pasar y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Damon.-dijo Amy cortándole el paso.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? Quita.

Damon empujo a su hermana hacia un lado, pero Amy se recompuso y volvió a interponerse, esta vez sujetando una estaca.

-Es lo mejor, Damon. De su muerte, depende nuestro futuro.

Damon había sido traicionado por su propia hermana y le dolió profundamente, pero haría cualquier cosa para mantener a Elena con vida. Ella era su futuro, nadie más. Se inició la pelea entre ambos hermanos, cada uno aplicaba sus golpes. La estaca silbaba en las manos de Amy, pero no llegaba a utilizarla, solo golpeaba. En uno de los intercambios de empujones y golpes, Damon se golpeó con un mueble y resbalo al suelo. Amy ataco, esta vez con intención de utilizar la estaca.

-Si debo herirte para frenarte, no lo dudare. Lo siento, Damon.

Damon esquivo la estaca y Amy cayó de rodillas. Un nuevo ataque vino, acercándoles el uno al otro. Amy levanto las manos, con la estaca entre ellas. Se dispuso a atacar, siendo bloqueada por Damon. La estaca estaba entre sus cuerpos y su fuerza era prácticamente igual, pero Damon tenía un as en la manga. En un rápido movimiento de mano, uno de los dardos salió volando directo al cuello de Amy. El efecto fue inmediato y Amy no pudo evitar que la estaca se deslizase de sus manos. Damon la cogió al vuelo y en el mismo movimiento, se la clavó en el corazón a su hermana.

Las lágrimas afloraron de los ojos de Damon, que apoyando su cabeza el hombro casi inerte de su hermana pronuncio unas palabras.

-Lo siento, Amelia. Te quiero, pero he prometido defenderla por encima de todo. Hasta de la familia.

El cuerpo de Amy, cayo hacia atrás, sin vida. Damon acaricio su rostro y se levantó. Tenía que darse prisa, aquel estruendo no era una buena señal. Recorrió el camino de vuelta, hasta aparecer en la misma balaustrada, por la que su hermana había aparecido la noche anterior.

La escena era dantesca. Alaric yacía muerto, al lado de la puerta. Bonnie y Alexia también estaban muertas unos metros más allá. El cuerpo de Max, estaba prácticamente calcinado y encima de él, una de las cortinas estaba ardiendo. En el centro de la sala, Elena que seguía viva, estaba enfrentada a Katherine, que se encontraba flanqueada por Frank y Ariadna. Llego en el momento en el que Katherine iba a hablar.

-No sabes bien lo que he deseado este momento.

A continuación, Katherine hizo un movimiento brusco con un brazo, de arriba abajo, en diagonal. Utilizando su mano como una garra, Katherine hirió a Elena. Empezando desde el hombro y bajando hasta las tripas. Era una herida mortal y si Elena no moría en el instante, era un milagro. Damon contemplo la escena atónito y solo pudo gritar.

-¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**  
><em>

Damon reacciono en milésimas de segundo, todo pasaba a cámara lenta ante sus ojos. El cuerpo de Elena caía lentamente hacia el suelo, mientras el saltaba la balaustrada. Al impulsarse para llegar lo más lejos posible, noto el roce del arma en su muñeca. Esa era su vía de escape. Le quedaban 5 dardos y tenía a 3 vampiros a los que evitar. Decidió rápido, dos para Katherine y Frank. Eso le dejaba uno para Ariadna.

No tenía segundas oportunidades, tenía que pillarles por sorpresa y hacer un pleno. El primero fue hacia Ariadna y fue un fallo provocado por la precipitación. El dispositivo no tenía la fuerza necesaria para llegar tan lejos, tenía que acercarse más, aumentaba el peligro. El factor sorpresa todavía estaba de su lado, volvió a disparar e hizo impacto en el costado de Frank, que casi inmediatamente, tuvo que hincar la rodilla. Aprovecho la oportunidad y disparo de nuevo. Otro acierto y Kath se tambaleo. Ariadna no sabía lo que pasaba y se acercó a ellos para intentar ayudarles. Inútil totalmente.

Damon volvió a disparar a los dos vampiros. Dos aciertos más y tanto Frank como Katherine se derrumbaron inconscientes. Ariadna estaba demasiado ocupada intentando ayudarles y eso dio tiempo a Damon para recoger a Alaric y a Elena, saliendo a la máxima velocidad de allí.

Salió disparado del palacete y recorrió todo el espacio que le fue posible, no sabía dónde ir y no conocía la ciudad. Podría volver al piso, pero sería el primer sitio en el que mirarían y seguramente, Frank seria temible en cuanto despertase. Se encontró con la señal de un parking subterráneo y decidió que sería el sitio más seguro en ese momento. Los guardias ni siquiera le vieron pasar, bajo hasta la última planta y se fue al rincón más alejado que pudo.

Dejo a Elena y a Alaric en el suelo. Alaric estaba muerto, pero llevaba el anillo de John, el padre de Elena y no tardaría en despertar. Podía despreocuparse de él y dedicarse a Elena, que estaba agonizando.

-Lo siento, Elena. Esto es culpa mía por dejaros solos. No tenía que haberme ido.

Damon se mordió la muñeca y la acerco a la boca de Elena. Las heridas eran muy graves y no sabía si iba a funcionar. Elena tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la cara pálida. Sudaba y temblaba, pero no bebía ni una sola gota a pesar de tener la muñeca de Damon, apoyada en su boca. La joven dirigió su mirada perdida a Damon y con esfuerzo, retiro el brazo del vampiro.

-No… No ser...ira de nnnada…Mis her...idas son…

-Sshhh, por favor Elena. No te rindas.-dijo Damon dejando correr las lagrimas.

-Tte…quiii…ero. Sien..to no habert…telo dicho ant..tes

Damon lloraba desconsoladamente y no podía reprimir las lágrimas. Elena estaba exhalando sus últimos momentos de vida y el vampiro lo sabía. La cogió entre sus brazos y el abrazo mientras ella respiraba por última vez. Todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Damon separo el cuerpo ya muerto de Elena y vio que ya no había vida en su interior. Se desesperó, pataleo y siguió llorando como un crio pequeño al que le habían quitado su juguete favorito. Así estuvo durante minutos en los que zarandeo el cuerpo, abrazado contra él, lo más fuerte posible.

Los ruidos habían alertado a los guardas, que bajaron al piso inferior a investigar el origen de los ruidos. Damon se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón, había recuperado su audición vampírica y les oyó llegar. En ese momento, no iba a permitir que nadie rompiera aquel momento de penitencia auto infringida. Dejo el cuerpo apoyado en la pared y tuvo el detalle de cerrar los ojos de una inerte Elena.

Se levantó como un rayo y no tuvo piedad, mató y despedazo los cuerpos de los tres guardias en cuestión de minutos. Estaba fuera de sí y no tenía ningún control sobre sus acciones. Estaba lleno de ira, de miedo y de pena. Necesitaba sacarlo de su interior, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo. Escucho otro ruido, este provenía de cerca del lugar donde estaba el cadáver de Elena. Sería otro vigilante, que se le habría pasado por alto, pensó Damon dirigiéndose hacia la fuente del sonido. El resultado iba a ser el mismo que con los otros. Se abalanzó sobre la persona, no espero a ver quién era.

-QUIETO! Soy yo, Alaric. Acabo de resucitar. Tranquilo.

Damon estaba nublado por muchas cosas y no reconoció a su amigo, al que fue a morder al cuello. Alaric pudo reaccionar una milésima antes del fatídico encuentro, disparo uno de los dardos del dispositivo que llevaba puesto y Damon cayo de bruces por el inmediato efecto de la verbena. El vampiro se retorció durante casi cuarto de hora, hasta que consiguió ir calmando el dolor.  
>Cuando consiguió sentarse en el suelo, se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer y se disculpó con Alaric. No habría soportado si hubiera muerto por su culpa. Ambos se tranquilizaron, Damon le explico a Alaric lo que había pasado desde que los había sacado de la mansión y la posterior muerte de Elena.<p>

-Debemos irnos de aquí, Damon. Tenemos que salir pitando. Ha pasado más de una hora desde que nos sacaste de la mansión y deben estar buscándonos. Debemos deshacernos del cuerpo de Elena y coger el primer avión disponible.

-¿Deshacernos del cuerpo? ¿Te estas escuchando?

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Damon? No lo podemos dejar aquí, no podemos permitir que nadie mancille su cuerpo. Yo estoy tan apenado como tú, pero es hora de reaccionar y movernos.

Damon intentaba pensar con claridad, pero solo podía ver a Elena muerta. Alaric le estaba apremiando a cada momento pero no era capaz de reaccionar como lo habría hecho en otras ocasiones. En el único momento de lucidez que tuvo en varios minutos, empezó a actuar.

-Cojamos dos coches. En uno cargamos los cuerpos de los vigilantes y en otro a Elena. Piensa, Damon, piensa, joder. Vale, el de los vigilantes, lo dejamos en cualquier polígono. Hasta que descubran el olor y la sangre, pasaran un par de días. El único sitio donde podemos dejar el cuerpo de Elena es en el mar. Podemos aparcar en la playa, en cuanto veamos que no hay nadie la llevamos hasta la orilla y que la corriente se la lleve.

El sonido del discurso provoco que Damon soltara otra vez, unas pocas lágrimas. Esta vez, no le impidieron ponerse en marcha. Buscaron en el parking, un par de coches que se ajustaran a lo que buscaban. El primero, en el que iban a ir ellos con el cuerpo de Elena, no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo. Era un 4x4 de tamaño medio con las lunas tintadas, lo que proporcionaba resguardo contra algún curioso. En el segundo, tardaron un poco más, pero al final encontraron algo perfecto. Era un monovolumen nuevo con bastante espacio en la parte de atrás.

Damon había matado a tres vigilantes y pensaron que no habría más porque los walkies que llevaban, estaban en silencio. Por eso, fueron por la vía rápida y rompieron las ventanillas para entrar en los coches. Las alarmas saltaron pero pudieron apagarlas sin que armasen mucho escándalo. Cargaron a los vigilantes despedazados en la trasera del monovolumen y luego cargaron el cuerpo de Elena en el todoterreno.

-Yo llevare a los vigilantes, tú ocúpate de Elena. Sígueme a una cierta distancia para no levantar sospechas.-dijo Damon a Alaric.  
>Y así fue como se pusieron en marcha, pero al pasar por la garita de los guardias, Damon paro en seco el coche y le hizo una señal al profesor.<p>

-Entra y busca las cintas de seguridad. Es posible que hayan grabado cuando me los he cargado.

-Podrías haberlos dejado inconscientes, no era necesario matarlos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estaba fuera de mis casillas.

-Da igual, tú como siempre. Espera un poco.

Alaric entro y no tardó en encontrar las grabadoras. Cogió todas las cintas para asegurarse y las metió en una bolsa de tela que había al lado. Miro a su alrededor para ver si había algo útil y cogió una linterna de las grandes. Les podría ser de ayuda.

Salió y volvió a entrar al todoterreno. Damon le miro y se puso en marcha, con Alaric detrás de él. Condujeron hasta las afueras de la ciudad, hasta que Damon vio un polígono industrial bastante grande, puso el intermitente avisando a Alaric, que se mantenía a una distancia prudente. Fue buscando entre las calles del polígono, el lugar perfecto donde el coche pasara desapercibido, hasta que lo encontró. Era un callejón en la parte de atrás de dos naves grandes, pegado a una valla que separaba las naves de la vía del tren. Parecía que por ahí no pasaba mucha gente y un coche pasaría desapercibido. Paro el coche y se bajó de él, miro a su alrededor y vio el todoterreno a unos 500 metros, cerca de la salida del polígono. En menos de dos segundos, ya estaba abriendo la puerta del copiloto. En cuanto subió, Alaric puso en marcha el coche. Volvieron a la ciudad por el mismo camino que habían tomado antes, el trayecto lo realizaron en silencio, con seriedad, pensando en sus cosas. Damon pensaba en su hermano, que por haberlo salvado, marchándose con Klaus y volviendo a su antigua vida, le había llevado a hacer este viaje, que había acabado así. Alaric pensaba en Jeremy, que iba a volver a sufrir otro revés. Primero habían sido sus padres, luego su tía Jenna y ahora su hermana Elena y su novia Bonnie. Ese chico lo iba a pasar mal. Alaric se prometió cuidar de él, lo mejor que pudiera. Sin previo aviso, Damon rompió el silencio.

-Gira por aquí, a la izquierda. Quiero ver si hay alguien en el piso.

-Es verdad. Tenemos que ir en algún momento, todas nuestras cosas están ahí. Mi documentación está ahí.

-Vas a viajar con un vampiro, no tienes por qué preocuparte de eso, Ric.

Aparcaron unos cien metros antes de llegar al piso, en la acera contraria. Observaron durante unos momentos, que parecían eternos. Un coche llego en la otra dirección, bastante rápido y freno en el último momento, giro y quedo aparcado en medio de la acera, justo en la puerta de la finca. Tenía las lunas tintadas y se quedó allí, con el motor encendido. Nadie salió del coche.  
>Los minutos pasaban, Damon y Alaric empezaban a preguntarse entre ellos lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando pensaron que nada iba a pasar, la puerta se abrió súbitamente, haciendo ruido. De la finca salían Ariadna y Katherine, acompañadas de dos vampiros más. Se subieron al coche y este empezó a moverse de nuevo. Volvió a la calzada y cogió la dirección que les llevaba a cruzarse con el todoterreno aparcado. Damon y Alaric reaccionaron rápido y aunque ellos también disponían de lunas tintadas, se deslizaron en los asientos para no ser vistos. Permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que el coche se había alejado lo suficiente. Damon fue el primero que asomo la cabeza, viendo que los otros dos vampiros también se alejaban en otro coche en la dirección contraria.<p>

-Podríamos subir ahora, Damon.

-¿No te has fijado que había otro coche? Podría haber más vampiros, esperando en el piso y te recuerdo que todavía tenemos algo más que hacer.

Los dos miraron al asiento de atrás donde estaba el cuerpo desangrado e inerte de Elena, del cual todavía tenían que ocuparse. Alaric atendió a razones y puso en marcha el vehículo. Bajaron por aquella gran avenida, en dirección a una de las playas de Barcelona. El camino volvió a hacerse en silencio, sin ningún aspaviento ni ninguna señal de que su plan no estaba funcionando, las calles de esa gran ciudad estaban casi desiertas a esas horas, exceptuando algún barrendero y alguna furgoneta de reparto que empezaba su ruta. Cuando llegaron a la playa, eran las 4 y media pasadas. Era un día de diario y no se veía un alma. Alaric no dudo mucho, coloco el todoterreno en la acera, pegado a la misma arena. Tan pegado, que cuando Damon puso pie a tierra, piso sobre la arena.

Dieron un último vistazo a izquierda y derecha. Las únicas personas que había en la playa en ese momento, eran una pareja que estaban demasiado lejos y demasiado ocupados como para prestarles atención. Damon saco el cuerpo y cargo con él, en sus brazos. Inmediatamente, noto que en el cuerpo de Elena, apenas quedaba una cuarta parte de la sangre que debía haber en su organismo.

Una lagrima se deslizo inesperada por su rostro. En su interior, seguía culpándose por haber dejado solos a sus amigos. Tenía que preocuparse de preguntar a Alaric lo que había pasado, pero eso podía esperar. En ese momento, lo principal era ocuparse de los restos de Elena. Damon pensó en que no era mal lugar para que un cuerpo descansara en paz. A la orilla del mediterráneo, con el sol de cara en los amaneceres. Aquel lugar era precioso y mil veces mejor que cualquier lúgubre cementerio en los Estados Unidos. La única pega era que, aquel cuerpo era el de una chica de 17 años, que había llegado a morir por haber conocido a su hermano primero, y a él después.

Otra lágrima recorrió su rostro sin avisar, cuando Damon entro en el agua. Alaric se movía más lentamente, metros por detrás. El vampiro nado varios cientos de metros hasta que la figura de Alaric no era más que una mancha en la lejanía. Pensó que aquel lugar estaba bien para dejar el cuerpo y lo suficientemente lejano, como para que la corriente no lo devolviese de vuelta a la orilla. En ese momento, Damon dedico sus últimas palabras a Elena.

-Siento que esto haya sido por mi culpa. Teníamos una vida por delante y estés donde estés, te quiero igualmente. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Elena Gilbert. Hasta siempre.

Damon dio el último beso a los labios de Elena y dejo que el cuerpo se hundiera lentamente. En el regreso hacia la playa, las lágrimas no brotaban de una en una, ni venían sin avisar. Damon estaba llorando realmente, sin hacer nada por evitarlo.  
>Alaric estaba mirando toda la escena desde la orilla y cuando su amigo estaba a punto de llegar, se enfrasco en su móvil, sin conseguir lo que buscaba.<p>

-Estoy intentando encontrar un vuelo de regreso, pero no consigo hacer funcionar la aplicación.- dijo Alaric negando con la cabeza.

-Dame el móvil. Eres un negado para la tecnología.-dijo Damon saliendo por fin del agua.

-No te voy a decir que no. Yo soy más de saber utilizar cosas que, a poder ser, sean capaces de matar vampiros.

Damon esbozo una sonrisa, la primera en muchas horas. Se acordó de Elena y su sonrisa, miro al mar, tuvo que bajar la mirada hacia el móvil. Busco rápidamente y encontró lo que necesitaba.

-En 6 horas, hay un vuelo que sale desde aquí hasta Nueva York. Desde ahí, podremos coger un coche de alquiler o pillar otro avión hasta Richmond.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hasta entonces?

-Nos quedan 4 horas hasta facturar, de momento, quedémonos aquí y veamos amanecer. Recordemos a los que hemos perdido en esta locura de viaje.

Se tiraron en la arena de la playa, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Cuando había pasado más de media hora, los primeros signos de claridad empezaban a aparecer. Los primeros rayos del sol, no tardarían mucho en asomar y dar paso a un nuevo día. Eran las 6 de la mañana.

-Ya que vamos a estar aquí durante un rato ¿Me puedes explicar lo que paso cuando me fui? ¿Lo que paso para que todo haya terminado así?


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

Damon había salido del gran salón junto a su hermana Amy, dejando solos al resto del grupo. Elena miro a Bonnie y a Alaric, para luego mirar a Frank, su anfitrión.

-Por favor, venid con nosotros, en la mesa hay preparado algo de cena, podemos comer mientras charlamos.

-En su caso, Frank, será más beber.-dijo Alaric con una mueca.

Frank se giró ante la ocurrencia del profesor y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, pensando en el plan que estaban tramando y que podría servir al mismo Alaric como su cena. Se acercaron todos a la mesa y vieron todas las cosas que había preparadas. Varias fuentes de ensaladas, algo de carne humeante y pescado, se mezclaban por igual con botellas algunas de vino y otras con sangre. Elena se dio cuenta y miro a Bonnie, que tampoco había pasado desapercibido el detalle y tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

La conversación fue ligera, mientras unos y otros empezaban a servirse algo de beber. Katherine se mantenía en silencio, soportando las miradas asesinas que Ariadna intercambiaba entre Frank y ella. A la vista de cualquier humano no pasarían de ser miradas normales, pero a la vista de un vampiro, esas miradas reflejaban otras muchas cosas. Iba a costarles mucho que se olvidara de lo que vio la noche anterior y Katherine sabia para sus adentros que si los papeles estuviesen cambiados, ella se sentiría igual.

-Por favor, podéis coger un plato y serviros algo de comida. Espero que os guste la ensalada, la he preparado yo misma con una vinagreta especial.-dijo Alexia mientras bebía vino.

-¿De que está hecha?

-Aceite, vinagre, nueces, estragón y sal gorda. Llevo muchos años utilizándola y nunca he tenido una queja.-dijo la bruja con una ligera sonrisa.

-Suena bien, probare un poco.-respondió Elena intentando ser amable.

Elena cogió uno de los platos y se sirvió un poco de aquella ensalada. Alaric pasó de la ensalada y cogió algo de carne. Bonnie cogió algo de pescado y se disculpó por ser alérgica al estragón. Cuando se volvió a sentar, Bonnie noto algo, en su cabeza había no solo una voz que le estaba diciendo algo, sino dos. Y esas voces eran de dos personas que Bonnie conocía muy bien. Una era de su antepasada Emily y la otra era de su querida abuela. Repetían una y otra vez la misma frase.

-Nuez moscada, estragón, sal gorda y… Nuez moscada, estragón, sal gorda y… Nuez moscada, estragón, sal gorda y…

-Caléndula.-dijo Bonnie en voz baja.

Bonnie salto como un resorte de la silla y miro a Elena que estaba a punto de probar la ensalada. En un rápido movimiento, cogió el brazo de su amiga impidiéndola comer.

-No probéis bocado, levantaros, rápido. La comida esta envenenada con un potente elixir. Caeríamos dormidos como poco.

Elena y Alaric también se levantaron como un resorte y se alejaron de la mesa. Frank y Katherine dejaron sus copas de sangre en la mesa con claro signo de desaprobación y se levantaron.

-Bueno, Katherine, vuestro plan ha fallado, ahora viene la parte en la que despedazamos a estos tres, a la antigua usanza.

-Que se le va a hacer, por mi bien, Alexia la ha cagado. Ha querido ponerla a prueba y no ha funcionado.

-De una manera o de otra, esto era un tiro al aire, por si funcionaba. Lo importante está hecho y tenéis vía libre.-respondió Alexia desde la mesa.

En la cabeza de Bonnie, las dos voces seguían hablando, y ella seguía escuchando lo que le decían sin rechistar. Una de las voces callo.

-Bonnie, soy tu abuela. Esto supera tus limites, el resto de la brujas no te ayudaran, aquí solo estamos Emily y yo. Déjanos ocuparnos de la situación, tienes que permitirnos materializarnos a través de tu cuerpo, pero solo puede ser una de nosotras, sabes el conjuro y debes hacerlo ya. Esto va a ser una matanza, pero con nosotras todavía hay una oportunidad.

-Spiritus ad meus qui volunt corpus captum ab. Spiritus ad meus qui volunt corpus captum ab. Spiritus ad meus qui volunt corpus captum ab.

Elena y Alaric miraron a Bonnie, sumida en el trance, con los ojos cerrados y las manos unidas formando un círculo con sus brazos, las velas de la mesa ardían con grandes llamas y Alexia se alarmo, levantándose inmediatamente.

-Mierda, está invocando a alguien, debo pararla antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Dejadme pasar!

En cuanto Alexia, supero a Katherine, grito una palabra y lanzo una bola de energía en dirección a Bonnie. Rápida, directa a la cabeza.

-PRAESIDIO!

La bola de energía se estrelló contra una barrera mágica que se levantó delante de Bonnie, el impacto causo un fuerte sonido y un fogonazo de luz. Cuando se pudo volver a ver sin taparse los ojos, Bonnie seguía de pie, intacta y con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió de golpe y miro a todos los que estaban delante de ella.

-¿Estas bien, Bonnie? Dijo Alaric intentándose preocupar por la joven.

-Este cuerpo es de Bonnie, pero yo no soy Bonnie. Ella me ha traído del más allá para ayudarla. Mi nombre es Emily.

Los ojos de Alaric se quedaron fijos en ella, pero las más sorprendidas de todo y tal vez, hasta atemorizadas, fueron Alexia y Katherine. Alexia había aprendido la magia a través de uno de los grimorios que Emily había escrito mientras era joven y junto al que poseía Bonnie, formaban toda la magia que había llevado a cabo Emily Bennett durante 50 años. Había sido la mayor bruja de la historia, utilizando una mezcla de Magia Blanca y Magia Negra, convirtiéndola en la más poderosa. Alexia dominaba la parte oscura y malvada, mientras Bonnie practicaba la parte iluminada y buena. Emily se había puesto de parte de Bonnie y esto acababa de convertirse en el mayor reto de la vida de Alexia. La batalla entre alumna y maestra iba a comenzar.

Katherine por su parte, sabía que había traicionado a Emily en su momento, dejándola en el pueblo, mientras ella escapaba a hurtadillas con el rabo entre las piernas. Primero, la joven Pearl y luego Damon, cuidaron de ella, pero finalmente fue atrapada y quemada, cuando todo lo que había hecho en los años anteriores, había sido en beneficio de Kath y en su búsqueda de dominar a las familias fundadoras, quedándose con Mistyc Falls y con los hermanos Salvatore.

Elena se había quedado totalmente descolocada, el intento de Frank de atraparles y la posterior aparición de Emily, no eran precisamente lo que se esperaba de aquella noche. Por alguna extraña razón, había desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido que le hacía sentir el verdadero peligro. Lo sintió el día que Katherine estuvo en su casa y ataco a John, lo volvió a sentir el día que Klaus tomo el cuerpo de Alaric y casi mata a Bonnie. La última vez que lo había sentido, fue cuando Damon estaba a punto de morir. Ahora estaba sintiendo lo mismo y no le hacía mucha gracia.

El duelo entre Emily/Bonnie y Alexia no tardo en comenzar, ambas lanzaron bolas de energía que chocaron en el centro del salón, provocando otros fogonazos de luz. Alexia lanzo otra bola más a continuación y esta vez Emily se dejó atacar, manejando la bola de energía y devolviéndola con el doble de poder. Alexia vio que no podía pararla y se apartó de un salto evitando la bola, que impacto en Max, que se había colocado en mal sitio. El vampiro fue lanzado contra una de las ventanas, en medio de una bola de fuego, que termino prendiendo una de las cortinas.

Todo el gran salón estaba forrado de madera y el fuego no tardo nada en abrirse paso por la pared. La cosa se ponía cada vez más fea. Ambas contendientes sacaron más fuerza del fuego, avivándolo y extendiendo el inicio del incendio. Lanzaban bolas de energía cada vez más fuertes, chocando unas contra otras. Rápidamente, comprendieron que no podían seguir por ese camino y buscaron otra fuente de energía. La luna, luna llena que se alzaba grande y amenazadora.

-Candida me robora virtutem lunae.-grito Emily.

-Nigrum me robora virtutem lunae.-grito Alexia.

Era una batalla de magia blanca y magia negra, pasaron dos minutos interminables hasta que las dos formaron las dos bolas de energía más grandes que podían controlar.

-Aquí se comprobara si has aprendido lo que escribí en aquel grimorio, jovencita. Veamos si la alumna es capaz de vencer a la maestra. Blanco contra Negro. Luz y oscuridad. Este es tu examen final, suspender se paga con la muerte.

Elena y Alaric dieron un par de pasos atrás, siendo imitados por el grupo de vampiros. Algo grande iba a pasar y era mejor intentar alejarse.

Alexia respondió con una sonrisa ante las palabras de Emily. Había esperado una prueba como esta desde que tenía 15 años y había llegado en el peor de los escenarios posibles.

-Que así sea, veamos lo que ocurre.

Lo siguiente fue atroz, todas las energías se concentraron en lanzar las bolas acompañadas de rayos de energía que guiaban el camino. Las bolas volvieron a chocar intentándose imponerse la una a la otra. Tenían la misma energía y genero un efecto en el que se abrazaban la una a la otra, sin luchar, convirtiéndose en algo totalmente distinto. Provocando el apocalipsis. La bola gigante de energía, exploto llevándose todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Los vampiros recibieron un impacto más ligero porque se habían alejado lo suficiente. Alaric voló por los aires y se golpeó contra la pared, al lado de la puerta. Elena había empezado a correr antes y consiguió salvar la vida, a pesar de salir rodando por los suelos y golpeándose en varias partes del cuerpo. Bonnie y Alexia, no tuvieron la misma suerte y la explosión les dio de lleno, mandándolas a los extremos del salón, muertas instantáneamente.

Elena se había quedado sola y mientras intentaba levantarse adolorida, tres vampiros que sumaban más de 1100 años de antigüedad entre ellos, se le estaban acercando. No tenía donde ir, ni donde esconderse. Elena volvió a sentir aquel presentimiento, aquella especie de sexto sentido. Sabía que era el final y decidió enfrentarse con entereza, aunque no pudiera hacer nada por defenderse.

Katherine, a la que un hilo de sangre le recorría la mejilla, se colocó frente a ella, flanqueada por Frank y Ariadna.

-No sabes bien lo que he deseado este momento.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17**_

-Nunca había pensado en algo así. Emily la monto gorda, fíjate a donde nos ha llevado todo esto. Soy un idiota, no sé cómo pude aceptar venir aquí.

-La culpa es mía, Damon. Fui yo el que escarbe en esto, el que contacte con él, el que os trajo aquí. No me puedo creer que Elena este muerta, después de todo lo que hicimos para mantenerla a salvo con Katherine primero y luego con Klaus. No quiero ni pensar cómo se sentirá Jeremy cuando se lo digamos. Elena era lo único que le quedaba.

-Ya me ocupare de Jeremy cuando volvamos. Lo mejor es que no adelantemos acontecimientos. Cuando volvamos, ya habrá tiempo para todo.

-¿No se te pasara por la cabeza, el volver a borrarle los recuerdos?

-Como acabo de decir, no adelantemos acontecimientos. Ya veremos cómo reacciona, además también ha perdido a Bonnie en este viaje. Pero tampoco te voy a mentir, es una posibilidad.

-¿No podrías hacer algo para solo limitarle el dolor? Ya lo paso mal cuando supo que le habías borrado sus recuerdos, la primera vez. Esta vez es su hermana y no le queda nadie más a quien recurrir.

-Déjalo estar, Alaric. Ahora no tengo ganas de pensar en eso.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, viendo como el sol inundaba todo con su luz y se empezaba a alzar en el cielo. Los pensamientos eran confusos, no había un futuro claro para ninguno de los dos. Ambos habían perdido a las mujeres a las que amaban y ambos eran bastante aficionados a la depresión y a la bebida. Ambos tenían un duro trabajo por delante, para continuar su camino y para contarle a un chico de 16 años, que todo lo que había en su vida, lo había terminado perdiendo en poco menos de un año, sin ser culpable de absolutamente nada.

En esos momentos, casi habrían deseado estar muertos, pero una voz femenina les devolvió a la vida de golpe. Giraron su cabeza y no les gusto lo que vieron. Katherine estaba apoyada en la puerta del coche que habían dejado mal aparcado.

-Me encanta veros hundidos en vuestras miserias. ¿Puedo acompañaros?-dijo Katherine acercándose a ellos.

Alaric y Damon se levantaron como un resorte, plantando cara a la vampiresa.

-Tú eres la culpable de todo. Tú tenías todo esto planeado desde un principio.-dijo Alaric enojado.

-Ya estoy harto de ti, Katherine. Sea como sea, aquí va a morir alguien. No estoy seguro de quien, pero alguien va a morir.

-Pues es muy fácil, Damon. Aquí y ahora, los únicos que van a morir sois vosotros. Estáis desarmados y yo tengo aquí mismito una estaca. Nadie me deja KO durante 3 horas y luego vive para contarlo.

-Eso es un terrible fallo, Katherine. ¿Quién dice que estamos desarmados?-respondió Alaric alegremente.

Damon miro a Alaric, sin saber de lo que hablaba el profesor y este le devolvió una sonrisa. Cogió de los dos lados de su camisa y tiro de ellos con fuerza, rompiendo la botonadura a lo largo de su cuerpo. Aparto la camisa y dejo ver una faja que llevaba, con estacas, algunos cuchillos y alguna cosa más.

-Joder, amigo, eres una caja de sorpresas.-dijo Damon mientras recibía una estaca de manos del profesor.

-Es algo que siempre llevo conmigo. Si las tías pueden llevar bolso, yo llevo esto cuando me enfrento a vampiros, como esta puta.

-Bien dicho, amigo.

-Dejaros de parlotear, pensáis que me vais a matar porque llevéis unas estacas y algún cuchillo. Tengo 500 años y me he enfrentado a amenazas muchos mayores.

-Pues entonces, porque no vienes y lo comprobamos. Te dije que algún día echaríamos cuentas tú y yo. Parece que ha llegado el día.

-Pues que así sea.-respondió Katherine.

Katherine corrió hacia ellos con la estaca en alto y con intención de atacar. Su primer objetivo fue Alaric, que era el que llevaba el arsenal atado a su cuerpo. Alaric esperaba aquella reacción y se anticipó a la vampiresa a pesar de la velocidad de esta, clavando uno de los cuchillos en el costado de su rival. Kath se revolvió y se tambaleo durante un instante. Damon estaba sorprendido del efecto que el cuchillo había generado en Katherine.

-Maldita sea, te vas a resistir, profesor.

-Por supuesto, y para tu información, la hoja de estos cuchillos está impregnada con verbena. La misma verbena que te ha dejado KO durante 3 horas. Solo necesito clavarte otro cuchillo y estarás KO otras tres. Aunque como entenderás, no creo que vuelvas a despertar. Venga, atácame de nuevo. Veamos qué pasa.

-Tranquilo, amigo. No la subestimes. Es muy rápida.

Katherine volvió a atacar, otra vez teniendo a Alaric como objetivo. El profesor volvió a intentar anticiparse, pero esta vez, Katherine hizo un quiebro en el último momento y lanzo a Alaric por los aires de un puñetazo en el pecho.

Con el profesor, fuera de juego, la vampiresa se giró en la dirección de Damon, para intentar atacar a continuación. Damon pudo evitarla en una primera pasada, pero en la segunda solo pudo evitar daños mayores, apartándose justo a tiempo, lo que llevo a Katherine a clavar la estaca en el hombro y no en el corazón. Damon se resintió de la herida y le dio tiempo a Katherine, que en otra pasada, pego una patada a Damon en las costillas.

Katherine arranco la estaca del hombro de Damon y se dispuso a atacar otra vez. Damon intento sujetar a Katherine, pero ella era más fuerte y la estaca avanzaba centímetro a centímetro hacia su corazón.

-Cuidado, Damon.-grito Alaric a su amigo.

Alaric utilizo otro de los inventos que tenía guardados, era una mini-granada de verbena un poco más grande que una pelota de pingpong. Alaric la había lanzado pero al avisar a Damon, Katherine se había dado la vuelta y con un manotazo consiguió alejarla lo suficiente.

El momento fue utilizado por Damon, que aunque débil por la lucha y la herida de su hombro, utilizo el único segundo de despiste para volver a coger la estaca que le había dado Alaric y se la clavo por la espalda a Katherine.

Damon no pensó en que se la podía clavar en el corazón y solo pudo clavarla en el costado, a la altura del pulmón derecho, pero aplico tanta fuerza que Katherine salió trastabillada y cayó al suelo. Alaric le lanzo su estaca y Damon la clavo varias veces, como si fuera un cuchillo, en varias zonas del torso de Kath. Alaric alcanzo a su amigo, se miraron entre ellos y el profesor fue a por el golpe de gracia.

Pero Katherine se revolvió, pego una patada a Damon, se levantó y fue hacia el profesor, pero por las heridas que le habían infringido, ya no era tan certera, fallo y antes de que cayera por el propio impulso que había tomado, Alaric clavo otro de los cuchillos impregnados de verbena.

Katherine estaba a punto de perder la consciencia por la segunda puñalada con verbena, pero Alaric la sostuvo en pie, mientras Damon se recuperaba del último golpe de la vampiresa.

-Te dije que un día lo pagarías y así será. Este último golpe va dedicado a todos los que has hecho sufrir en tu vida y estoy seguro que no serán pocos.

Katherine esbozo una sonrisa, siniestra y torcida. Casi no acertaba a pronunciar palabra alguna pero se podía hacer entender.

-Me da…igual. Elena está muerta y ahora Klaus ira a por vos…vos…otros, con su nuevo ejército de hibri…dos. Estáis muertttos igualmente. Venga machote, pega el golpe de gracia.

-Que así sea.

Alaric le metió la estaca desde abajo, evitando el esternón, llegando al corazón. Damon, que ya estaba con ellos, hizo lo mismo por la espalda. Las dos estacas chocaron, haciendo trizas el corazón de Katherine, que rápidamente perdió el color de piel y se le marcaron todas las venas de la cara y el cuello.

Alaric y Damon se miraron entre ellos. Damon le ofreció la mano al profesor y este se la estrecho. Desde esta postura, miraron el cuerpo sin vida de Katherine y se volvieron a mirar entre ellos.

-Ocúpate del cuerpo, yo mientras intentare maquillar la sangre que hay por la arena y recogeré los restos de la batalla. Tenemos que irnos en seguida, cualquiera puede aparecer y causarnos muchos problemas.

Se pusieron enseguida en marcha. Damon hizo con Katherine, lo mismo que con Elena pero sin tanto ritual como había tomado con la humana. Alaric no tuvo problema en ocultar la sangre que había caído en la arena y cogió los restos de la batalla. Varias estacas, los restos de la mini granada de verbena que había lanzado y el par de cuchillos que le había clavado a Katherine. Lo metió todo en la parte de atrás del 4x4 robado que estaban usando y se quedó esperando unos minutos a Damon que no tardo en volver.

-¿Estamos listos, compañero?-dijo Damon con tono apagado.

-Todo listo, amigo.-respondió Alaric.

-Pues volvamos a casa, que falta nos hace.-termino Damon.

Los dos amigos, tan diferentes el uno del otro dejaron la marca de los neumáticos en el asfalto y salieron pitando de allí. Por el camino, robaron algo de ropa limpia y se presentaron en el aeropuerto con tiempo de sobra para tomarse una copa de Bourbon, en memoria de sus amigos muertos. Les esperaba un viaje largo, pero en Primera, las cosas se podrían ver desde otro punto de vista.

**15:40 A unas cuantas millas de la costa…**

Sus ojos se abrieron como si le hubieran dado un susto. Elena se encontró hundida en el fondo del Mediterráneo, con la ropa hecha trizas y le dio un ataque de pánico. No comprendía la situación. Había muerto en los brazos de Damon, por las heridas causadas por el ataque de Katherine. Durante un instante se tranquilizó, pensó de nuevo, pero seguía sin encontrarle explicación. Noto todo su cuerpo entumecido, pero fue capaz de impulsarse hasta la superficie. A lo lejos, vio una de las playas de Barcelona.  
>Imagino que Damon la había dejado allí, dándola por muerta. Seguía pensando en cómo podía estar viva por el camino hasta la playa. Los recuerdos venían a su cabeza como las piezas de un puzzle. Katherine la había herido de muerte en la mansión de Frank, luego Damon había conseguido salvarles y luego les había llevado a aquel aparcamiento subterráneo. Damon había intentado salvarla…<p>

-No, no puede ser…-dijo Elena mientras se acercaba a la orilla.

…dándole su sangre.

-No estoy viva, estoy en transición.-dijo Elena quedándose parada.

Una lagrima deslizo por su mejilla, eso no era lo que ella quería. Nunca lo había querido. Pero delante de ella tenía una decisión que sería más difícil de tomar de lo que ella pensaba. Intento taparse con la ropa medio rota y salió del agua. Tuvo suerte de que la gente estaba a lo suyo y nadie la molestó. Iba esquivando tumbonas y toallas, cuando su zapatilla noto algo duro y grande, que le golpeo el empeine. Elena bajo la mirada y vio que era algo de plata y… lapislázuli. Era el colgante de Katherine. Lo reconoció inmediatamente porque era lo único de Katherine que le gustaba y ahora se la había encontrado en la playa donde la habían dejado. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero Elena se imaginó que nada bueno. Cogió el colgante, se lo metió con cuidado en el bolsillo del pantalón y salió de la playa.

Cuando salió del paseo, vio varios caminos de Bomberos y Policía, aparcados no muy lejos de allí. Aunque estaba en transición y todavía no había completado la transformación, sus sentidos se habían agudizado mucho y a pesar de la distancia, pudo ver claramente a Frank y durante un segundo, le pareció que Frank también la había visto a ella. Salió corriendo lo más que pudo y se escondió en el primer sitio que encontró. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible, pero tenía que cambiarse para pasar desapercibida. En una calle paralela vio que estaban descargando ropa en la trastienda de una tienda. Dejaron una caja grande desatendida y Elena salió corriendo hacia ella. Tuvo suerte, encontró unos vaqueros y una camiseta, salió corriendo calle arriba y se ocultó en un callejón para cambiarse de ropa. El pantalón era de hombre, pero no le venía muy grande, la camiseta era de chica y era de su talla. Consiguió sacar la arena y el agua de las zapatillas, se las puso y se puso a andar. Por suerte o por desgracia, la dirección que había tomado la llevo muy cerca del piso de Katherine. Estuvo dando vueltas a la cabeza y al final se decidió a subir. El portero la vio y la miro extrañada.

-Señorita Katherine, gracias a Dios que está bien. Hoy se ha montado mucho escándalo en la propiedad. Ha habido mucha gente subiendo y bajando del piso.

Elena intento recordar el nombre del portero. Katherine lo había dicho cuando llegaron. El portero se estaba poniendo nervioso y su atuendo no ayudaba. Hasta que le vino el nombre a la cabeza. Emilio.

-Tranquilo, Emilio. Hubo un incendio en donde estábamos y solo me he podido poner esto. ¿Hay alguien arriba?

-No, señora. No hay nadie desde el mediodía.

-Si haces el favor, que no me moleste nadie. Estoy muy cansada.

-No faltaba más, señorita.

Elena eligió las escaleras y las subió todo lo deprisa que pudo. Encontró la puerta del piso sin cerrar del todo y en cuanto estuvo dentro, echo todas las cadenas y cerrojos que pudo. Siguió corriendo hasta su habitación, estaba todo desordenado, pero no le costó mucho tiempo encontrar unos vaqueros y una camiseta de las suyas. Exploro la casa, buscando algo que la pudiera servir para salir de allí. Consiguió algunas estacas de la maleta de Alaric, el móvil y el cargador de Bonnie y su billete de vuelta para aquella misma tarde.

Elena se sintió hambrienta y sedienta, fue a la cocina y abrió el frigorífico. Se encontró una bolsa de sangre en la puerta y casi se cayó de la impresión, se sentía atraída hacia ella, pero Elena luchaba contra la sed de sangre que estaba naciendo en ella. Se alejó como pudo del frigorífico y en la otra punta de la encimera encontró un vaso y una botella de whisky del caro. Recordó como el alcohol ayudaba a Damon y Stefan para abatir la sed de sangre. Cogió la botella torpemente y se puso una buena copa, que casi se tomó de dos largos sorbos.

Cuando termino con la copa, sintió algo dentro de ella, que le pedía más aun la sangre. No entendía porque pero su fuerza de voluntad se estaba viniendo abajo por momentos. Elena no podía dejar de llorar mientras su cuerpo, como si no respondiera a su voluntad, se acercaba paso a paso al frigorífico. Cuando se encontraba de nuevo al lado de la puerta, la sed era terrible y Elena se dejó vencer, no se contuvo y cogió la bolsa de sangre, bebiéndola casi por completo.

La puerta sonó de repente, alguien la intentaba abrir con una llave. Cuando el picaporte cedió, las dos cadenas impidieron el paso a quien fuera, pero después de un par de fuertes golpes, las cadenas cedieron y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Elena estaba petrificada, con la bolsa de sangre, todavía en las manos. La persona que entro en el piso, fue Frank, solo, vestido con unos vaqueros y una americana de sport. El vampiro cerró la puerta detrás de él. Elena seguía petrificada y sin poder moverse, por el miedo que sintió. Frank la miro, hizo un gesto de negación y esbozo una media sonrisa.

-De todas las cosas que podían haber pasado, ha ocurrido la peor. Si te hubieras quedado bien muerta, como deberías estar, me habría dado igual todo. Pero ahora te han convertido en una de nosotros y viva no le sirves a nadie.

-Yo…yo no quería convertirme en esto, ha sido accidental, no es por propia voluntad, ni por voluntad de mis amigos. Me bebí un whisky y no sé porque he terminado bebiendo sangre. Creo que ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Frank se acercó al vaso que Elena le indicaba, lo cogió, le echo un vistazo y se dedicó a oler.

-Un magnifico whisky de 20 años, pero este vaso tenia restos de sangre. Eso es lo que ha provocado tu sed de sangre. Habrías sido capaz de aguantar el tirón de la sangre pero al beber eso, por poca que haya sido, ha disparado el gatillo.

-Le juro que yo solo quiero irme y desaparecer para siempre de este lugar.

-Por supuesto, te entiendo, me imagino que no era lo que esperabas de este viaje.

-No, la verdad. Pensaba que iba a ser muy diferente.

-Klaus quiere formar un ejército de híbridos, pero no puede hacerlo estando tu viva y ahora eres una criatura sobrenatural. Si las cosas no se hubieran torcido, te lo habría contado encantado y también muchas otras cosas de los Originales. Pero ahora, se ha ido todo a la mierda. Quiero que esta misma tarde, dejes la ciudad.

-Tranquilo, he preparado una maleta con lo básico y ya me iba a ir cuando ha pasado el incidente de la sangre. ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Por supuesto, dispara.

-¿Qué ha pasado con mi amiga, Bonnie? ¿Con su cuerpo?

-Mediante compulsión y algún que otro contacto político, he conseguido que la policía crea que ha sido una víctima del incendio. Nadie hará preguntas sobre ella. Si quieres que me ocupe de su cuerpo, no hay problema.

-Mándelo a la funeraria de Mistyc Falls. Allí habrá alguien que se ocupe.

-De acuerdo, Elena. Y ahora márchate.

Elena estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Frank llamo su atención una vez más.

-Antes de que te vayas, te diré tres cosas. La primera es una recomendación, no vuelvas a casa, empieza desde cero, explora tus nuevos poderes, elije el tipo de vida que quieres llevar, sin ningún lazo con el pasado, es lo mejor, Elena. Te lo recomiendo. La segunda, es una advertencia, si algún día nos volvemos a cruzar, no seré tan benevolente y te matare en el acto. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Cristalino. ¿y la tercera cosa que me iba a decir?

-No se puede buscar a los Originales, porque lo unico que te encuentras es muerte y destruccion. Ese fue vuestro error inicial. Y ahora desaparece de mi vista, antes de que cambie de parecer.

-Gracias, adiós.

Elena salio por la puerta a trompicones y salio disparada hacia el aeropuerto.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

_"No vuelvas a casa, empieza desde cero, explora tus nuevos poderes, elije el tipo de vida que quieres llevar, sin ningún lazo con el pasado, es lo mejor, Elena. Te lo recomiendo."_

A Elena, los minutos se le estaban haciendo horas. La salida apresurada del piso, le había hecho llegar al aeropuerto con mucho más tiempo del que necesitaba. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la terminal, sin saber lo que hacer. La sed de sangre le había atacado una vez más, pero Elena había sido lista y había robado un par de bolsas de sangre en un hospital cercano al aeropuerto.

Su vida había cambiado por completo y necesitaba replantearse su futuro en este viaje de vuelta. Las palabras que Frank había dicho, retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez. La idea de dejar todo atrás, iba entrando en la mente de Elena. Rememoro en su cabeza, lo que había sido el último año de su vida. Conocer a Stefan, enamorarse de él sin ningún tipo de control, después vino Damon, con su arrogancia y sus intentos de herir a su hermano. Descubrir que eran vampiros, fue un golpe bajo para ella pero su amor salto todos los obstáculos para volver con Stefan y a partir de ahí, las cosas se sucedieron. Isobel, Jeremy y sus líos, Katherine y su capacidad de cabrearla en exceso. Elijah y Klaus, los Originales. La muerte de Jenna y de su padre, John. Elena no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en John. Le gustaría saber cómo sería su reacción ante esto.

La vida la había llevado hasta este punto. Este viaje lo había hecho para intentar salvar a Stefan de las manos de Klaus. En este viaje se había rendido a la evidencia de que Stefan no volvería, o por lo menos, no como antes. En este viaje, había aprendido a querer a Damon, a sobrellevar sus prejuicios sobre él y a hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía, sin que su corazón o su cabeza, le indicaran lo contrario.

Después de dar tantas vueltas por la terminal, tuvo ganas de sentarse y se acercó a uno de los bancos. Cuando fue a sentarse, algo que llevaba en su bolsillo, la molesto. Elena echo mano y saco el colgante de lapislázuli de Katherine. Se preguntaba lo que había pasado en la playa, pero ahora era lo que menos la importaba. El collar era bonito pero Elena observo que el cierre estaba roto. La cadena era algo más larga de lo habitual y eso facilito atar los extremos a un nudo hasta que llegara a su destino y pudiera arreglarlo. No le resulto difícil ponérselo y le gusto como le quedaba. Pensó en que tal vez, como Katherine y ella eran iguales, el colgante también le protegería a ella del sol. Era algo que tenía que probar al día siguiente, porque si no funcionaba, tenía que buscar pronto a una bruja para que le hiciera uno y eso iba a ser difícil.

El tiempo se le había pasado entre paseos y pensamientos, vio en una de las pantallas que ya se había abierto la puerta de acceso. Lentamente y sin prisas, saco su billete y su documentación. Se acercó al mostrador de facturación, pero el trolley de Damon, tenía el tamaño justo para no tener que facturarlo y Elena, pensando en la carga que llevaba, pensó que era mejor llevarlo consigo. Se acercó al control de pasaportes, en el que no tuvo ningún problema y cuando pensó que no tenia de que preocuparse, un policía la paro y le pidió en un inglés básico, que abriera la maleta. Elena se quedó helada durante un segundo, pensó en la compulsión pero no estaba segura de que funcionase. De todas formas, lo intento y para sorpresa de Elena, funcionó… a medias. El policía se olvidó del pequeño trolley pero incordio pasando el detector de metales y ya de paso, echando alguna mirada lasciva a la joven que tenía ante él. Elena lo dejo pasar y por primera vez, pudo escuchar el latido de un corazón humano palpitando y eso le provoco otra vez, la sed de sangre. Esta vez, el deseo era mayor que las dos veces anteriores e instintivamente, Elena se tocó la parte inferior de sus ojos, para descubrir que las venas empezaban a marcársele. Sus nervios se dispararon pero enseguida recordó como Stefan había enseñado a Caroline. Respiro despacio varias veces y se fue relajando hasta que ella misma noto sin necesidad de tocarse, que las venas no se estaban marcando.

Elena salió pitando y llego hasta la puerta del avión. Espero durante otra media hora y las azafatas empezaron a colocarse para comenzar la entrada al avión, por megafonía avisaron a los pasajeros de primera clase y Elena se preparó para acercarse al mostrador. Nadie parecía ir en primera clase excepto ella y eso la tranquilizo aún más. No le apetecía mucho la compañía.

Entro en el avión y una azafata la acompaño a su asiento. Se puso cómoda y mientras esperaba para el despegue, solo dos pasajeras más entraron en primera clase, sentándose en la fila de asientos que estaban delante de ella.

Un largo rato paso hasta que el avión estuvo listo para despegar y lentamente se encamino hacia la pista. El avión despego y Elena se sintió aliviada de dejar aquel sitio donde su vida había dado un vuelco espectacular. Las horas fueron pasando y Elena estaba a punto de dormirse cuando algo llamo su atención, una de las chicas de delante estaba inclinada en su asiento, mirándola. Elena volvió a abrir los ojos y miro a la chica.

-Perdona, no quiero molestarte. ¿Tu nombre es Katherine, verdad?

-No, mi nombre es Elena. Te has confundido.

-Por el amor de Dios, tú eres la Doppelganger. ¿Sabes que hay precio sobre tu cabeza?

-Estoy al tanto, ¿y tú quién eres?

-Oh, disculpa. Mi nombre es Martha y mi amiga se llama Sandra. ¿Tú no eras humana?

-Exacto, era. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Por las bolsas de sangre, me han despertado el apetito.

-La verdad es que estoy en transición, ya he bebido sangre pero excepto un par de cambios, todavía no he notado nada.

-¿Te han crecido los colmillos?

-¿Tendrían que crecer? Quiero decir, no.-dijo Elena con nervios.

-Pues entonces sigues en transición, no has completado todo el camino.

-¿Cuál es la parte que me falta?

-Cuando te crezcan los colmillos, tienes que beber sangre, pero esta vez no sirve la de la bolsa. Tendrás que beber de alguien.

Elena todavía no se había planteado lo que sentiría al beber directamente de una persona y en cierta manera, tenía algo de miedo de comprobarlo. Ya se lo plantearía cuando fuera necesario. Entabló una conversación amigable con Martha y Sandra durante el viaje. Tenían unos 20 años y llevaban otros 20 siendo vampiras. Se dirigían a Nueva York, para visitar a unos amigos, vampiros como ellas. Durante el viaje, le enseñaron muchos de los trucos que podía usar en su nueva vida. Elena les conto las dudas que tenía sobre si volver a casa o empezar desde cero. Las chicas le dieron el mismo consejo que le había dado Frank. Empezar de nuevo.

Elena le seguía dando vueltas a la cabeza y Martha le dijo que probara al principio y si quería podía volver de vez en cuando a casa y pasar una época allí, sin despertar sorpresas. Elena le encontró sentido a eso y se acordó de que eso mismo había estado haciendo Stefan durante décadas. La idea empezaba a tomar forma en su cabeza pero si quería hacerlo, tendría que solucionar el único eslabón que le quedaba pendiente para hacerlo y ese eslabón era Jeremy, su hermano pequeño, que había perdido absolutamente todo.

El vuelo se pasó entre charla, un poquito de sangre y botellitas de bourbon. El comandante del avión les aviso que estaban llegando a Nueva York y que iban a empezar a preparar la maniobra de aterrizaje. Elena les agradeció la compañía a sus "nuevas" amigas y se despidieron.

-Ven a Nueva York cuando quieras, vamos a estar una larga época por aquí. Toma mi tarjeta, llámame si te pasas alguna vez por la Gran Manzana.-dijo Sandra antes de marchar.

-Gracias, me lo pensare.-respondió Elena.

-Te he hecho un pequeño favor, la azafata que nos ha atendido, está bajo mi compulsión. Hará lo que quieras. Los colmillos no pueden tardar mucho en crecerte y no tendrás mucho control de tus necesidades. Si pasa antes de que llegues a Richmond, ya sabes.-dijo Martha guiñando un ojo.

-Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias.-respondió Elena sorprendida.

-De nada, cielo. Cuídate.-dijo Martha mientras se iba.

Elena se quedó sola de nuevo, miró la tarjeta de Sandra y se la guardo en el bolsillo. Minutos pasaron hasta que todos los pasajeros bajaron. El repostaje fue rápido y volvieron a despegar, esta vez con destino a Richmond, Virginia.

Era un vuelo relativamente corto, pero a Elena se le hizo eterno. Nada más despegar, empezó a sufrir un dolor terrible en la boca y se dio cuenta de que le estaban creciendo los colmillos y era 100 veces más doloroso de lo que podría haber ni siquiera imaginado. El dolor fue disminuyendo pero las quejas de dolor, ya habían sido escuchadas por la azafata que se ocupaba de primera clase.

Elena se acordó de lo que le había dicho Martha y realmente tenía una sed de sangre muchísimo mayor que cualquiera que había sentido hasta ahora. Cogió bruscamente a la azafata y la coloco en el asiento al lado suyo.

-No tengas miedo, simplemente relájate.-dijo Elena como una orden.

La azafata relajo el gesto y se quedó sentada sin decir nada. Elena se debatía entre el miedo, el hambre y la curiosidad. Sin más dilación, mordió el brazo de la azafata y succiono sangre rápidamente. La sangre parecía un chute de cafeína que le recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo y le hacía sentir genial y llena de vida.

Elena se forzó a parar y se recostó en su butaca de primera, deleitándose con el sabor de la sangre. Se sentía genial pero al mismo tiempo, sintió una oleada de ansiedad al vislumbrar que aquel era su futuro y no había marcha atrás. Miro a la azafata y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba controlar la situación para que el viaje terminara sin problemas.

-Mírame a los ojos.-dijo Elena con tono seco.

La azafata volvió su cara hacia ella y Elena hizo el resto mirando a sus ojos.

-Debes curarte esa herida. Te has cortado con un vaso, cuando ibas a ponerme un refresco.

-Ah, que dolor, disculpe la torpeza. Tengo que ir a curarme.-dijo la azafata marchándose.

La azafata no volvió a aparecer, hasta que estaban a punto de aterrizar en Richmond. Llevaba un vendaje en el brazo y se dirigió a Elena.

-Señorita, estamos a punto de aterrizar, debe colocar bien el asiento y abrocharse el cinturón.

El aterrizaje se llevó a cabo sin problemas y Elena se dispuso a bajar del avión. Las azafatas se despidieron de ella y ella paso por el túnel a la terminal. Era medianoche y el aeropuerto estaba prácticamente vacío. Elena salió al parking y vio que ni el Corvette de Damon, ni el Tahoe de Alaric estaban donde lo habían dejado unos días antes. Eso solo podía significar que Damon, Alaric o los dos, habían sobrevivido y escapado de Barcelona. Eso le hizo sentirse aliviada.

Se refugió en un hotel junto al aeropuerto y espero a la mañana siguiente. Cuando el sol había salido, corrió ligeramente una de las cortinas para que dejara pasar un rayo de luz solar, lentamente se fue acercando. Sujeto con una mano el colgante y acerco la otra mano a la luz, suplicando porque aquello funcionase. No se quemó. La suposición de que el collar de Katherine le valdría a ella también, era correcta. Ahora tenía libertad para hacer lo que quisiera.

Corrió hacia la maleta, saco el único cambio de ropa que tenía y se dio una larga ducha. Elena pensó que a partir de ese momento, las cosas serían más fáciles. Estuvo bajo la ducha un largo tiempo, como si quiera dejar atrás el pasado y estar listo para un nuevo comienzo. Cuando salió, se fue directamente hacia el móvil, que estaba cargándose al lado de la cama. Saco la tarjeta que Sandra le había dado y marco con prisa. Dio tono de llamada y alguien descolgó.

-Sí, dígame.-contesto una voz.

-¿Sandra? Soy Elena.

-Perdona, Sandra ha salido y se ha dejado el móvil. ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje?

-Dile que acepto su invitación y mañana estaré en Nueva York.

-Ah, tu eres la nueva. Las chicas me contaron sobre ti. Espera que te pase a Martha.

-Vale, espero.

Tras unos segundos de silencio al otro lado, Elena oyó una voz conocida.

-Elena, me alegro de que hayas tomado una decisión.

-Te tengo que agradecer lo que hicisteis por mí, antes de bajar del avión. Me vino de perillas.

-¿La azafata? No te preocupes, de nada. Oye, te tengo que dejar. Llama en cuanto llegues al JFK, nos vemos mañana. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto, gracias por todo.

Elena colgó y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

_2 meses después…_

Damon y Alaric habían traído a Jeremy a la mansión de los Salvatore, en cuanto volvieron. El chico, se lo había tomado mejor de lo esperado. Se había acostumbrado a perder a todo el mundo a su alrededor y que Elena cayera no le extraño demasiado. Hacia 2 semanas que habían oficiado los funerales por Bonnie y por Elena, para aparentar más que nada. Alaric se convirtió en el tutor de Jeremy, gracias a la convincente ayuda de Damon, que había utilizado la compulsión con la empleada de Asuntos Sociales.

Eran las 9 de la mañana del primer día de instituto. Alaric y Damon ya se habían servido la primera copa de la mañana, mientras Jeremy desayunaba solo en la cocina. El móvil de Jeremy sonó. Era un número oculto.

-Sí, dígame.-dijo Jeremy con la boca medio llena.

-Hola, Jer.-dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Jeremy pego un salto en la banqueta y casi se cayó. Al otro lado, la voz era la de su hermana muerta.

-Tranquilo, no estoy muerta. Bueno, de alguna manera. Por accidente, tome sangre de Damon antes de morir y entre en transición. Completé la transformación y ahora soy como Damon y Stefan. Elegí marcharme y empezar desde cero. Necesito que hagas algo por mí y sin decírselo a Damon o Alaric. ¿Estás en casa?

Jeremy se había quedado helado. No sabía cómo reaccionar pero tenía ganas de ver a su hermana.

-Ahora vivo en la mansión, con Damon y Alaric. Vendimos la casa.

-Vaya, como han cambiado las cosas en dos meses. ¿Guardasteis mis cosas?

-Están…están en el sótano. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Mi ropa, por ejemplo.

-La ropa se regaló a beneficencia. Por lo menos, lo que dejo Caroline después de arrasar.

-Vale, entonces quiero que quedes con Matt, Caroline y Tyler, en la entrada del instituto. No le digas nada a Damon ni a Alaric, solo os quiero ver a vosotros. ¿Comprendido?

-Perfecto, te tengo que dejar que viene alguien.

Alaric entró en la cocina y metió prisa a Jeremy para marcharse al instituto.

-Venga, que llegamos tarde. ¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con una amiga, ha estado todo el verano fuera del pueblo y al enterarse de la muerte de Elena, me ha llamado para preguntarme. Hasta luego, Damon.

-Hasta luego, Jer.

Damon se quedó mirando como salían el profesor y el joven Gilbert.

-Tú no tienes amigas.-dijo Damon antes de apurar su copa.

Alaric y Jeremy llegaron al aparcamiento. Todo el mundo sabía que Jeremy había perdido a toda su familia. El verano anterior fueron sus padres, este verano habían sido su hermana y su tía. Alaric estaba un poco preocupado por Jeremy y se lo dejo saber.

-¿Estarás bien? El primer día siempre es duro.

-Creo que estaré bien, y tú?

-Creo que lo mismo, pero no estoy muy seguro de tener ganas.

-Antes de nada, toma un chicle de menta. Que te huela el aliento a bourbon a las 9 de la mañana, no da muy buena impresión.

-Gracias, Jer. Últimamente no es fácil vivir conmigo.

-Ni contigo ni con Damon. No sois precisamente ejemplares. Pero da igual, te veo a cuarta hora.-dijo Jeremy marchándose. 

Jeremy había mandado varios mensajes al resto del grupo y ellos ya le estaban esperando. Jeremy les conto lo que pasaba y no eran capaces de creer lo que el joven decía.

-Elena está muerta, Jeremy. Damon nos lo dijo.-replico Caroline.

-Te juro que era ella, joder. Me dijo que nos reuniéramos aquí y que ella se pondría en contacto con nosotros.

Al decir esas mismas palabras, a Jeremy empezó a sonarle el móvil. Aquello puso nerviosos a todos. Jeremy los miro a ello y volvió a mirar a la pantalla. Numero oculto como en la otra llamada.

-Sí, dígame.

-Pásale el teléfono a Caroline.

Jeremy le acerco el teléfono a Caroline, que se había quedado de piedra. La rubia lo cogió con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

-¿Hola?

-Pedazo de bruja, esos pantalones son míos. Los quiero de vuelta.

-Dios mío, Elena. Pensábamos que estabas muerta. Damon nos lo dijo.

-Damon no contemplo las posibilidades en su momento.

-¿Dónde estás? Desde luego, no en el parking.

-Estoy justo en la entrada del instituto.

-Pues no te veo por ningún lado.

-Mira un poco más arriba, Caroline.

Caroline levanto la mirada y entonces, fue cuando la vio. Elena estaba en el tejado del edificio, justo encima de la puerta de entrada. Vestía vaqueros metidos por dentro de unas botas de caña alta que casi alcanzaban sus rodillas, un jersey de lana gris con un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello y una chaqueta vaquera de color negro.

Elena colgó el teléfono y le mando un saludo al grupo.

-Hola a todos, nos vemos en el almuerzo, detrás del gimnasio.

Caroline escucho perfectamente el mensaje y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me alegro de que estés viva. Nos vemos luego.

El grupo entro a clase con el ánimo por las nubes. Haber visto a Elena les había alegrado el día a todos y esperaban con ansiedad la hora del almuerzo. Hasta que llegó.  
>Se reunieron en la puerta del gimnasio y lo rodearon sin que nadie los viese. Allí estaba, apoyada contra la pared, esperando. Jer corrió a sus brazos y soltó las lágrimas que no había soltado en estos meses. Elena lo consoló en un abrazo que duro durante varios minutos. Los demás miraban la escena, mezclando en sus rostros, las sonrisas y las lágrimas.<p>

-Espero que estés bien con Damon y Alaric. Ahora debes apoyarte en ellos.

-Ahora que has vuelto, las cosas serán más fáciles.

-No he vuelto para quedarme, Jeremy. Me aleje por una razón y esa razón sigue teniendo sentido. He venido para despedirme de ti, porque ahora mismo, eres lo único que me queda aquí. Quiero que estés bien, que crezcas fuerte y que aproveches tu vida, sin mirar nunca más lo que ha pasado durante este año. En el futuro, volveremos a encontrarnos, pero no ahora.

Jeremy acepto a regañadientes las palabras de su hermana, pero se dio cuenta de que había que pasar página y dedicarse a otra cosa. Ahora estaba solo, más que nunca.

Elena fue abrazándose con todos y preguntándoles como había ido el verano. Les conto como le habían ido las cosas en este par de meses y como estaba siendo la experiencia de haberse convertido en vampiro. Caroline la comprendió especialmente, porque ella apenas llevaba unos meses siendo así y la vida le había cambiado completamente. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, la campana sonó y se tuvieron que despedir.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto, chicos. Tengo ganas de que veáis como me van las cosas en Nueva York.

-Tranquila, seguro que nos vemos pronto.-dijo Caroline con entusiasmo.

-Seguro que os veis pronto, porque no lo ibais a hacer.-dijo una voz desde los matorrales.

-Ya me parecía que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado bien. Hola, Damon.-dijo Elena con pocas ganas.-Gracias, chicos. Volved a clase. Esto es un asunto privado.

-No lo habría dicho mejor.-respondió Damon saliendo de su escondite.

Matt, Caroline, Tyler y Jeremy se marcharon, dejando a Elena y Damon solos.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20(FINAL)**_  
><span>

-Pensaba que estabas muerta.

-Pues ya ves, aquí estoy. Seguro que no esperabas verme.

-Como ya he dicho, pensaba que estabas muerta. Maldita sea, yo mismo deje tu cuerpo a una milla de la orilla. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

-Me imagino que te acordaras de cuando intentaste curarme con tu sangre y yo te aparte la muñeca porque no iba a servir de nada. Por lo visto, trague algo de sangre sin querer. Y al morir con sangre de vampiro en mi sistema, bueno, ya sabes el resto.

-Pensaba que estabas convencida de que no querías ser uno de nosotros.

-Y lo estaba, volví al piso a recoger mis cosas y marcharme. Antes de irme, me topé con una bolsa de sangre e intente resistirme. Cogí una botella de whisky y me puse una copa, sin darme cuenta que en la copa había un resto de sangre. Después de eso, no me pude resistir y bebí de la bolsa.

-Oh, joder. Esa copa la deje yo, antes de salir hacia el palacete.-dijo Damon desolado.

-Fíjate tú, que curioso. Tuya fue la sangre que me puso en transición y tuya fue la copa que despertó mi sed de sangre. Parece anecdótico. Es la segunda vez que me das tu sangre para "salvarme".

-Nunca quise nada de lo que ocurrió. Fui el culpable de que murieras y por lo que parece, también soy el culpable de que te hayas transformado. Fui demasiado egoísta. Quería salvarte para que estuviera conmigo y todavía lo quiero. El problema es que parece que tienes diferentes planes.

-Es lo que hay, Damon. Entre tu hermano y tú, me habéis destrozado la vida. En un año, habéis conseguido que muera Jenna, que Jeremy haya muerto y resucitado ya unas cuantas veces, que yo misma haya muerto un par de veces y que el lazo que me unía a este pueblo, desaparezca. Cuida de Jeremy, es lo único que te pido. Ahora me tengo que marchar, tengo que ver a alguien más, antes de dejar el pueblo. Adiós, Damon.

Elena se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero Damon todavía tenía algo por decir y no quería quedárselo para él.

-Cuando estabas muriendo, me dijiste que me querías.

-Como te dije cuando llegábamos allí, te quiero pero no te amo. Después de que nos acostáramos juntos, me di cuenta de que Stefan no volvería. Al menos, el Stefan que había conocido y del que me había enamorado. Decidí en ese momento que, tal vez, te podía dar una oportunidad e intentar ser feliz contigo. Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, me jure que no quería tener nada que ver con un Salvatore, por lo menos, no ahora. Tal vez, dentro de 30 años, las cosas vuelvan a su origen, nos volvamos a juntar aquí y las cosas sean diferentes. De momento, lo único que tengo seguro es que no quiero estar aquí y no estaré con un Salvatore.

-Parece que el collar de Katherine, te ha hecho como ella.

-Tiene gracia que tú, me digas eso. Katherine cambio cuando se convirtió y a mí me ha pasado lo mismo, pero su situación y la mía, son completamente diferentes.

-Klaus te perseguirá a ti, como hizo con ella. Te necesita muerta para formar a sus híbridos.

-Eso era lo que creíamos, pero resulta que no me necesita muerta, lo que necesita de mí, es mi sangre y ya me he ocupado de sellar un acuerdo con él.

-¿Has estado tratando con Klaus? ¿Estás loca?

-Y no solo con Klaus, también con Stefan. Te manda recuerdos, ahora que me acuerdo.

-Te has vuelto como Katherine. Ya no te reconozco.

-Ya que la matasteis en aquella playa, alguien tiene que ocupar su sitio. Creo que por la apariencia, no será. He conocido a gente, que me está ayudando de verdad. Ya no seré más la joven desvalida que necesita a tipos como tú, Damon. Se acabó. He acabado aquí. Y por segunda vez… Adiós, Damon.

-¿También te has rendido con Stefan?

Elena se giró y le dijo unas últimas palabras a Damon, sin ni siquiera volverse, sin ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos, andando decidida.

-Te lo acabo de decir. Dentro de 30 años, tal vez.

Y Damon se quedó abatido, con el corazón roto, una vez más y esta vez, parecía que ningún plan, revertiría las cosas. Elena acababa de marcharse y Damon cogió la parte positiva. 30 años pasaban más rápido de lo que parecía.

**En otra parte de la ciudad…**

Liz estaba sentada en su oficina. El día estaba siendo tranquilo y excepto por alguna gamberrada provocada por la vuelta de los alumnos del instituto, todo transcurría con tranquilidad. Excepto Damon, Tyler y Caroline, su hija, no había ningún otro ser sobrenatural en el pueblo. El acuerdo con Carole Lockwood estaba funcionando y ningún miembro del consejo conocía la naturaleza de sus hijos. Las familias fundadoras empezaban a correr peligro de desaparecer, el único Fell vivo era un viejo chocho y tras un año, los Gilbert se habían reducido al joven Jeremy, que estaba bajo la tutela de Alaric y Damon.

El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos y la sheriff esperaba que no fuera nada importante.

-Comisaria de Policía. Dígame.

-Hola, sheriff. ¿Reconoce mi voz?

-¿Elena? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, sheriff, soy yo y como se imaginara estoy muy viva. Parece que he seguido el mismo camino que Caroline.

-¿Eres una….

-Sí, sheriff, lo soy. Necesito que nos veamos, tendría que ser un lugar tranquilo. Como entenderá, se supone que estoy muerta y enterrada. No sería muy agradable si me vieran andando por la calle.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Carole Lockwood. ¿Qué te parece si me esperas al final de su propiedad? Estaré allí en una media hora.

-De acuerdo, estaré esperándola en el viejo pozo.

-Allí, te veo. Hasta ahora.

La sheriff colgó, petrificada, no se esperaba recibir una llamada de alguien que se suponía que estaba muerta. Cogió su chaqueta y se largó de la comisaria como alma que lleva el diablo.

Llego antes de lo que pensaba a los límites del bosque que marcaba la vieja propiedad Lockwood. Liz tuvo que pensar donde estaba el pozo del que hablaba Elena, pero se acordó de aquella vez que tuvo que salvar a Caroline y a ella, porque se habían caído dentro mientras estaban jugando, cuando eran pequeñas. No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar hasta allí, pero no encontró a nadie.

-Tal vez me he adelantado. Esperare unos minutos.-dijo Liz nerviosa.

La sheriff se había acostumbrado a tratar con su hija y sus nuevas costumbres como vampira, pero seguía poniéndose algo nerviosa cuando tenía que enfrentarse a otro vampiro que no fuera su hija o Damon. Aunque fuera amistoso. Después de unos minutos, un sonido a su espalda, sobresalto a Liz, que estuvo a punto de sacar su arma. Era Elena que estaba cruzando unos matorrales.

-Hola, sheriff. Es un placer volver a verla.

-Hola, Elena. Me alegro de que estés bien, Caroline lo pasó mal cuando Damon nos contó lo que había sucedido.

-Sí, bueno. Damon no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Fue un accidente y aquí estoy yo. Me he terminado en convertir en lo nunca quise ser. Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de tristezas. La he llamado para decirla que me voy del pueblo, nada me retiene aquí. También quería decirle que si todo marcha como debe, no tendrá problemas de vampiros en una época. He pedido a un par de amigos, que corran la voz, para que ningún vampiro se acerque por aquí.

-Gracias, Elena. Te agradezco el gesto.

-Los vampiros somos impredecibles, pero creo que todo irá bien. De toda formas, no baje la guardia. El mensaje es para los vampiros de la costa este. No tengo ni idea si puede venir alguien del sur o del oeste.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias de nuevo.

Elena busco algo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta que lo encontró. Era una pequeña tarjeta con algo escrito y se la dio a Liz.

-Si hay algún problema, ese es mi teléfono móvil. Si no me puede localizar en ese teléfono, a la vuelta hay un número fijo y una dirección, desde donde podrán localizarme. Si no le importa, me gustaría que al menos Caroline, estuviera conmigo el próximo verano, antes de que vaya a la universidad. Copie los teléfonos y dele la tarjeta a Caroline. Me gustaría seguir teniendo contacto con ella y saber cómo van las cosas por aquí.

-Lo hare. Estate tranquila. Cuídate.

-Cuídese también usted, sheriff.

Ambas se abrazaron y se despidieron con un gesto de la mano. Elena se giró y tardo un segundo en desaparecer de la vista de la sheriff.

-Espero que te vaya bien, Elena Gilbert. 

**FIN**


End file.
